Chains
by Bookybrony
Summary: Humans have been enslaved by Ponies for centuries. Owning them is either for labor or social status. Seeking to get their daughter a friend, Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle purchase a human slave to be a companion for their young studious daughter. Rated M.
1. A Boy in Chains

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: FIM. This is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't even think it's possible to profit from fanfiction.

**A Boy in Chains**

Two Unicorns stood outside of their daughter's room. The mother had a white coat and a white mane with purple stripes. Her cutie mark was one of three stars, revealing her fascination with astronomy. It's how she met her Husband after all. The blue coated stallion with a crescent moon stood next to her, peeking through the door at their young lavender daughter studying. "She's working very hard, I don't think we worked even half as hard as she does at her age, trying to learn magic," the father said.

This earned a giggle from the mother, "well, we were busy running around like the silly foals we were," she said. She came close to him and nuzzled her love. "I'm proud of her, Moonlight, our little Twilight is going to be great Unicorn when she's older," she mused lovingly.

It was Moonlight Sparkle's turn to chuckle now, nuzzling her back, "if she's half as beautiful as you are when she's older, I'll have to practice chasing off colts," he joked.

This earned him a playful nip on the ear from Mrs. Sparkle, "oh hush you," she told him, continuing to watch their daughter study and practice magic, already halfway through the large pile of books that she had checked out from the Library just this morning. Her face frowned slightly, "I am worried about her though," she said quietly.

"Why is that Starbright?" asked her Husband.

"She's so focused on her studies, I'm afraid she'll never have time to make friends," she voiced her concerns.

The father thought about this as he watched her, "perhaps we could buy one for her," he suggested. This got a raised eyebrow from his wife, he saw it and went on to explain, "Humans have been relatively cheap in the market lately, we could purchase a young one to be Twilight's companion, I'm sure she'll gain more friends on her own eventually if she has one to begin with," he said.

The mare thought on this, it was a viable option. They didn't have any humans, though they were well off, they were far from wealthy. Humans were often of status symbol in Canterlot. In more rural parts of Equestria they were used for labor, but Canterlot was a City that imported most of its goods. The slaves at the market were usually well taken care of and costly. For slaves that is. "You sure it wouldn't cost too much?" she asked.

"The markets in a downturn for now, so they're selling cheaply, it happens sometimes," he told her. "We'll go into town tomorrow before Twilight wakes up, and get her a little human as a present."

Starbright smiled at the idea, "if it doesn't cost us too much," she reminded him, giving him a kiss and taking one last peek at their daughter before they turned to go to bed.

…..

On the dawn of a cool morning, a young human boy, about the age of 8, with pale bruised skin and short, messy, black hair sat in a cage, his hands and legs were chained together to keep him from running. He wore rags and was gaunt. Whenever one of the slaver ponies came too close to his cage, he'd push himself to the opposite side in fear. The clothes they gave him barely fit his starved frame, and it fell over his shoulder, revealing a brand, showing his serial number.

3507-6

That was the only name he's ever been given.

But of all these things about him, the most interesting were his eyes. His right eye was a dark chocolate brown, while his left was a soft light blue. This made him exotic as a human, and is the reason he was taken from the market in Trottingham all the way to Canterlot. The wagon ride was long and grueling; one of the less healthy humans had even died on the way. The Slavers had just thrown him in a ditch, and went on.

The boy in chains sat there quietly, trying to be as small as he could. From as far back as he could remember it was beaten into him that he had to act a certain way. Never speak unless spoken to. When Somepony was his owner, he would call them Master or Mistress, and even if they didn't own him, he was to call them Sir, or Madam.

He was kicked and beaten on many accounts, mostly for amusement, the guards would sometimes let out a slave or two to push them around and see if they would fight back. Number 3507-6 was one of the few who never did. The guards still had to be careful. Having fun was fine and all, but if they caused any great harm, or killed a slave, they would be reprimanded and the price of the slave would be taken from their salary.

It was considered a heavy punishment.

As the market started to open up for the day, the boy tried to make himself look smaller than he was. Some ponies passed by without giving him a second thought. Then two unicorns came up to his cage. Looking at their hooves, he backed up in his cell, scared they may do something to him. They talked to each other in hushed tones. After a moment of chatting, they called out for one of the market workers, who quickly came to attend to them.

"Yes, you're interested in this human?" he asked.

"Indeed we are, we're looking for a young one to be companion to our daughter, is this one aggressive at all?" asked the Blue colored male pony.

The market worker looked through some papers, holding a clipboard with telepathic magic, "hmm, well, he's had no previous owner to build a record with, but zero escape attempts and no acts of violence either, I'd say he'd be a very good candidate for a companion," he said. "And as you can see, he's already been branded, meaning he's been trained," he told them. The little boy looked through his bars to look at the ponies. He gulped to himself, knowing that they were thinking of buying him. His only hope was that they would be kinder than the slavers he was tormented by.

The female unicorn chimed in, "then let us talk business," she said. "How much does this little boy cost?" she asked the salespony.

The slaver looked over the human boy, who shied away uncomfortably, the scrutinizing eyes of the pony sizing him up. "I'd say, 600 bits would be more than fair," he said.

The blue stallion looked to the boy as well, looking him over, "he's clearly underfed, he couldn't be worth more than 400," he countered.

"Look at his eyes my good stallion, this human will surely be the talk of your next party for a long time," he argued.

The haggling went on for a while, and the boy looked to the floor of his cell, wondering if the two unicorns would just leave or if he would really be going with them. He then heard the slaver concede.

"Alright fine, 450 bits it is," he said. "You sure drive a hard bargain, mr…."

"Sparkle," said the blue unicorn. "Moonlight Sparkle," he told him.

"Right, I'll get the papers up, and we'll put a collar on him so you can take him home, I'm sure your daughter will be very happy to have a pet like him," he said.

The slaver walked away to get the necessary documents and a collar that would keep the boy subdued should he ever act out. While he was gone, the unicorns looked at the human child in the cage and give him a smile, "you'll be coming home with us little guy," said the Male.

The timid creature in chains nodded, "o-okay Master," he responded, putting the manners he had been taught to use.

The female smiled, and the slaver returned. They signed for the boy, and gave the bits as payment. The slaver pony had then unlocked his cage and beckoned him out, and put the collar around his neck before undoing his chains. The boy rubbed his sore wrists, feeling a little better without the weight of the chains, though he noted that the chains had left a rather harsh marking on his wrists, it looked like he had a tattoo of chain links around his wrists.

The slaver went on to explain about the collar, "the way this works is that we connect the collar to a certain magical pattern unique to each Unicorn so that only the owner may activate it," he said. "Should the human act out or disobey, the owner can pump magic into the collar to choke the human and stop him from acting out. I don't see anything like that happening, but it's better to be safe than sorry," he said. "You can attune it to your daughter's magic once she learns to use it properly," he suggested.

The unicorns nodded, "thank you for your help," said the stallion.

The slaver nodded, "thank you for your business, and have a good day," he said, trotting off to help other customers should they come.

The human boy kept his eyes on the ground until he was spoken to. The two unicorns told him to follow, and he did, staying behind them as a good slave should.

"I think you'll be a good servant for our daughter, we'll treat you well, but remain loyal to her," said the Stallion.

"Yes Master," he replied.

"Do you have a name boy?" asked the Mare.

"No Mistress," he responded.

"Hmm, I suppose our Twilight will come up with one herself," she said, smiling a little as they went on.

It took them twenty minutes of walking to get to the manor which belonged to them. It wasn't the fanciest or most wealthy looking in town but it certainly looked magnificent. The led the boy inside, and took him to a room, knocking softly before entering.

Only a few feet away, lay a lavender filly, head on a book, using it for a pillow as she slept peacefully, a thin line of drool trailing to stain the book she was reading.

The white mare smiled and went over to her, and gently nudged her shoulder, "Twilight, Twilight wake up sweetie," she said gently, rousing the sleeping filly.

"Mmm, Mama? What time is it?" asked the tired Twilight Sparkle, rubbing her tired eyes with her hoof. She yawned cutely and looked to her mother.

"We got a surprise for you," her mother said, pointing over to the small human next to her father.

Twilight looked at the strange creature for a moment in confusion and then her eyes widened in excitement. "A human?" she said excitedly. Her tiredness forgotten, she jumped up and went to the shy boy quickly, startling him a little bit, causing him to back up. This was unnoticed by the excited filly. "I've never seen a human this up close before," she said, looking him over with curious eyes.

The young boy blushed and shuffled uncomfortably as she looked him over.

She noticed his hands, and sat on her rump and took his hands in her hooves, and looked at them closely, "human hands are so interesting, and I've read about them, there isn't anything in pony anatomy aside from Pegasus wings that are nearly as complex." She looked at the strange appendages attached to the boy, and then noticed the chain marks on his wrists. She looked him in the eyes, about to ask if he was alright, since it looked like it hurt.

But then she noticed his eyes.

The dark brown and light blue orbs stared back at her.

They stayed like that for a moment, before the boy seemed to notice what he was doing was bad, and looked to the ground quickly, scared he may have accidently overstepped his bounds. This was until he felt two hooves on his face gently bring his face to look into the eyes of the filly once more. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, what's your name?" she asked in a friendly manner.

The human shyly tried to look away, "I, I don't have a name Mistress Twilight," he said.

She tilted her head, "well I can't just call you nothing," she said. She thought for a name and looked at his hands again, seeing the chain markings. "Would Chains do?" she asked.

The boy's eyes widened. It wasn't a particularly comfortable name, but it was certainly a lot better than the numbers on his back. "If that's what you wish to call me Mistress," he said.

Twilight smiled to him, "alright then, Chains it is," she said. "Come on Chains, let me show you around," she said, standing up once more, and beckoning him to follow her.

The newly named Chains watched as she went, and then looked to the Mother and Father of his new Mistress, seeing if it was alright. After they nodded, he bowed respectfully and followed after her.

She introduced him to her collection of books, and her doll she named Smarty Pants. They spent the whole day running around the house, Chains staying quiet and obeying her orders, though they were more suggestions than actual orders. The boy was confused as to how his Mistress was treating him as opposed to how he was taught he would be treated.

For the first time in his life, he felt a strange tugging at the corners of his mouth.

AN:

This is a side project of sorts for me. I had the idea rolling around in my head, so lets see if I can make this interesting.

Also, if at any point in this story I offend anyone. I sincerely apologize. But I won't be sorry.

I will be updating this less than my Dark Pony Brotherhood fanfic, if you're following that. But I do plan to continue this as well.


	2. Don't want to be Boring

An:

Since this received such positive and enthusiastic reviews, I thought I'd go ahead and get to the next chapter early before finishing what I had planned for DPB. And to explain something before so.

Well, for starters, how the humans got enslaved will be explained in story. But without all the details it's simply, humans were primitive at the time, but had hands, which as you've seen, Twilight is very fascinated by. So say some higher up ponies wanted to exploit it, while others were threatened by the potential of the human race. It's more complex than that, but I'll get to that later.

Rebellions and the like, you'll have to wait and see. And No, Earth as we know it is not involved.

And Spike will be in the next chapter.

Well, on with the show. Please enjoy and Review please.

…

**Don't want to be Boring**

In a small manor in Canterlot, a boy slept on the floor in the room of his Mistress. She had provided him with a big blanket, and pillow which was almost too soft to be comfortable for him. The first night she got him she threw a fit because her parents said he couldn't be in the bed with her. But she excepted so long as he was in her room. Her parents had conceded, letting him sleep at the foot of the bed.

It had been nearly a week now since he was brought there, and he had been helping his young Mistress in whatever way he could. Most of the time it was to either grab another book for her, or be the guinea pig for testing the spells. Luckily the worst thing to happen to him so far was uncontrollable belching.

That and a purple rash that took an hour to remove with the magic of Twilight's Parents.

But he never complained. He was glad to help and that she found him useful. He didn't want her to throw him away or anything.

Throw away slaves, that's what he called the ones that came back to the old market, more broken than before. Some even raging angrily before the guards subdued them.

Throw aways. Nopony wanted them anymore.

He didn't want to be a throwaway, so he promised he would never complain to her, or refuse to do anything he was asked or ordered to do. He didn't want to be unwanted again.

That privet oath to himself was only the other day, but he held nothing more sacred to himself.

He woke up slowly. It wasn't uncommon for him to be awake before Twilight was. More often than not she sent him to bed early before continuing studying. He'd carefully offer to stay awake for her a little longer if she wished. But he could rarely force himself to stay up as late.

As he became conscious, he stretched and looked around the filly's room. He pulled the loose clothes around him a little tighter. They were beginning to smell. And so was he. Perhaps he could ask for a bath. He knew it wasn't in the slave's place to request anything, but he was sure his Mistress and her parents wouldn't appreciate a foul smelling human.

He got up and began to fold the blanket he used to make the area neat. It was then he noticed something.

The chain marks around his wrists were beginning to disappear. They were barely noticeable compared to yesterday. They must have been healing since he had arrived.

While he felt relief that they wouldn't be there forever, he also felt something cold in his stomach.

Those marks are what got him his name, and they seemed to interest his Mistress a great deal when they first met.

His heart pounded in his chest. He didn't want them gone. She wouldn't find him interesting anymore. He wouldn't be Chains anymore. Just a boring human.

Then she'd throw him away.

Chains tried to calm himself, saying his Mistress was too kind to just throw him away. He hugged himself, trying to control his breathing. But no matter what he told himself he was scared.

He didn't want to be boring. She wouldn't want him anymore.

He had to do something about it. Had to fix it.

He looked to the sleeping filly in her bed.

And quietly got up and looked around.

There wasn't likely to be anything of use in this room.

He gave his mistress one last look, before leaving the room, hunting for something that could help him in this seemingly large problem.

The house was quiet, it was likely that Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle were sleeping. This was good. He hoped he could find something quick. He didn't want to get in trouble.

He searched for nearly an hour, and didn't find anything, until he checked an old supply closet, that looked like it hadn't been opened in a really long time.

He carefully opened the door.

It was dirty inside, and the caking of dust proved just how long it had been since anypony had bothered to look into her.

He looked around, and eventually his eyes feel on it.

It was an old chain. Made out of links not nearly as large as the ones that had been around his wrists. They were still heavy, and made of metal.

The desperate human went into the storage closet, and picked up the chain.

He carefully wrapped it around his left wrist.

He thought for what seemed like a long time as to how he could do this. He figured the best way would be to stand on one end of the chain, and wrap it around one wrist at a time, and pull hard with the other one. That should leave the marks just like the old chains.

Though scared of the prospect of pain at his own hands, his self made fear of his Mistress becoming bored with him was greater.

He grabbed the chain, and standing on the other end, he pulled hard, and gritted his teeth as tears filled his eyes, feeling his wrist being constricted by the chain. The links were pinching his skin, and he couldn't do it for longer than a few seconds, and released the chain. Gasping as he felt the pain relieve itself in a small way. He looked at his wrist.

It was bruised badly, and the indentations were clearly visible.

He smiled, glad that he had found the salution he needed. No matter how much it hurt, he was glad. So long as his Mistress wouldn't throw him away, it was worth it.

He wrapped the chain around his other wrist. And pulled hard.

Tears streaming down his cheeks.

Not only did it hurt the wrist the chain was around, but the wrist he had already injured was in great pain. It was harder to pull the chain. But the small boy was determined beyond reason, and only stopped when he was sure his wrist was matching to his other one.

He breathed heavily as he set the chain aside from him. He then looked at his wrists, and smiled despite the pain.

He hugged himself warmly, letting his tears fall as he lay on the floor.

She wouldn't throw him away now.

He wouldn't be boring.

…..

After he quietly put away the chain and closed the closet, and cleaned up his face.

It wouldn't do if his Mistress found him crying. She may not like it.

He made his way back to her room, trying to remain quiet, and hoped she was still asleep.

He was lucky that despite the self torture, the skin on his wrists hadn't broken, and he wasn't bleeding everywhere. That would defiantly have made Twilight and her parents angry with him. No matter how interesting he was able to make himself, they would likely had gotten rid of him then.

He snuck into the bedroom of his Mistress, and found her still sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he made his way to the foot of her bed, and sat obediently, waiting for her to awaken.

…..

"Try to hold still Chains," said the young lavender pony, as she tried to balance on the young boy's head, her little hooves dug into his scalp a little bit, as she had him stand on a chair so she could stand on his head so she may try to see the top shelf of books in the library to see if there were any she would be interested in.

Chains had obliged without complaint, and tried to hold onto her legs to keep her steady on his head. "I, I'll try Mistress," he said.

She peered to the top shelf, and looked through a series of them and smiled brightly. Finding exactly what she was looking for.

She concentrated very hard, and tried to use her magic to pull it off. But as much as she studied her magic was still unrefined, and all she managed to do was drag them off the shelf, which in turn made them land in the boy's face, causing him to lose balance.

The two of them fell to the floor with a squeal from the filly, which landed on the human's chest; the books lay sprawled out on the floor.

Twilight shook her head, clearing it out and looking at the boy who cushioned her landing. "Chains, are you alright?" she asked him.

Though the wind was knocked out of him, the human boy smiled to show he was. This earned a giggle from the filly, and the two of them continued to giggle while they lay on the floor of the public library, before the Librarian gave a harsh shushing noise to make them quiet.

Chains stopped laughing and cowered a little, and to a lesser extent so did Twilight.

But after the Librarian turned away to continue working, the filly smiled to her slave, and got off of him and asked him to pick up the books.

He did so and they went to the desk and checked the books out, leaving the Library, the two children headed home.

It was getting later in the day, and the streets were mostly empty, and the sky was clear, the air cooling off as the sun began to set to make room for the moon in the sky.

"It's a nice day wouldn't you say Chains?" she asked him as they walked through town.

Chains nodded, looking around. He didn't get the chance to see much before, so he really liked when Twilight went to the Library so he could see it on the way they walked. Her parents trusted him enough that they would let the two go alone. And while he was more timid of the idea than his Mistress, he was happy to be with her.

She looked to him as they walked, and then for the first time that day, noticed his wrists and how badly they were bruised. She could have sworn that they were healing fine just yesterday.

"Chains, are you alright?" she asked him, stopping in her tracks.

He looked at her, and then noted she was looking at his wrists. He was a bit surprised, he thought she would be happy.

"Those were healing yesterday, did something happen?" she asked, coming closer to take a look while he held the books.

He wasn't so sure now.

But he couldn't lie to her about it.

"I, I did it to myself," he said.

The silence seemed palpable, and neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity.

"Why?" the filly broke the silence.

Chains looked down at the filly with surprise, and looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and put her front hooves on him and pushed him against the wall, causing him to drop the books. Tears falling down her face now. "Why would you hurt yourself chains?" she cried at him.

He was stumbling over his words, "I, I thought that if they healed, you wouldn't like me anymore, you named me cause of them, so I….." he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

She light hit his chest with her hoof, "don't do that," she said, crying, "don't hurt yourself again, I don't want you hurt," she said. "I'd never find you boring Chains," she said.

She started to calm down, and rubbed her head into his chest while pressing him against the wall. "You're my human, you're nothing but interesting Chains," the little filly said quietly.

"So please promise me, you won't hurt yourself anymore."

Chains looked down at his Mistress, hating himself for making her cry.

It tore his heart out to see her crying like that. And on the spot, he promised to never make her cry ever again.

Seeing her sad like that hurt worst than anything before. Even when he bruised his own wrists, and even when the slavers had branded him with his number.

In perhaps his most bold action, he gently embraced his Mistress, and held her to him, trying to comfort her and make her stop crying. "I promise Mistress, I won't do it anymore," he said. And though he said it only once out loud, he never stopped saying it to himself.

I promise.

I promise.


	3. Can He Come To School With Me?

**Can He Come To School With Me?**

The days passed by like the clouds in the sky, and the privet studies of the young unicorn hadn't let up one bit. Her studying still went on into the late nights even from early morning.

Chains, ever at her side, would always retrieve her meals which her mother had prepared for her. He had wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself, but tried not to overstep his bounds. His wrists had healed up, like he promised they would. He never again went into the closet with the chain.

An odd moment of boldness came one moment, while Twilight was still sleeping, and Starbright was preparing breakfast for the household, when the young human approached her, and while looking at his feet, spoke up, "u-um, Mistress, if, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, c-could you teach me to cook for Mistress Twilight?" he asked almost too quietly to hear.

Starbright Sparkle was taken aback by his request. The human wasn't in the habit of speaking without being spoken to. It didn't worry the unicorn any that he was speaking up. She had to admit he was adorable as far as humans went. And seeing him running around with Twilight when she wasn't studying, and staying at her side faithfully and unquestioningly when she was. She was happy he was so loyal.

She let a smile come to her face, "sure, come here Chains," she said, inviting him close to her as she began to show him how to cook a simple breakfast. While he couldn't use magic like she could, she began to understand why her daughter was so entranced by his hands. The range of motions they could perform made them excellent tools for whatever work it was he would be intent on doing.

He was a quick learner, and that morning, he made Twilight breakfast all by himself. Even Starbright was amazed by how quickly he learned. She wondered just how smart this human boy was.

He looked so proud of himself when he finished the meal, and was happy to be of use for Twilight. Chains took the plate, and brought it to his Mistress, who was just waking up. He handed her the plate, and ate, practicing her magic as she ate, bringing the food to her mouth with her telekinesis. She smiled as she quickly ate the breakfast. It seemed particularly good this morning.

Thanking chains for bringing her the food, she got up and gave him the empty plates as they went to the kitchen.

"Mom, breakfast was really good this morning," she said.

Her mother looked at her with a smile, "well thank you Twilight, but I guess little Chains didn't tell you that he made it did he?" she asked.

Twilight looked to the slave boy who put her dishes in the sink, surprise on her face, "you cooked that food Chains?" she asked.

The boy blushed and looked embarrassedly at his feet, "um, yes," he said.

Twilight smiled to him and nuzzled her head to his chest, "no need to be embarrassed Chains, you're really good," she told him.

He smiled happily, "then, can I make it for you more often?" he asked her.

Twilight giggled a little, "You'd better," she said, but gave her mother a look, hoping she would approve as well.

All Starbright could do was sigh and smile, nodding in agreement.

….

It was only a couple nights later, when something important to their future would happen, weather they knew it or not.

Twilight was finishing up the last book on magic she could find in the local library. She let out a little yawn, Chains was next to her, sorting the books for her as she had put them aside, saying which ones she would like to read again and the ones she didn't care to read again.

The reread stack was much larger than the other one. But that didn't matter. It seemed that Twilight would finally be getting an early night's sleep.

Until there was a knock at the door, and her parents walked in just as the young filly closed the last book. "Yes Mom and Dad?" she asked, getting up, Chains staying where he was, adding the book to the reread stack.

Moonlight Sparkle smiled and reached back and pulled out an acceptance letter from Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. "Your father and I enrolled you in the school, we thought you would like to learn magic in the best school around, and the acceptance letter just came in today," said Starbright with a proud smile.

Twilight's eyes widened with glee, and forgetting her fatigue from studying so late, she was bouncing back and forth happily. "Yes, yes, yes!" she jumped with joy, and went to Chains and hugged him, bringing him to the ground in excitement. "I get to go to study magic at Princess Celestia's School," she said happily.

Chain couldn't help but smile back at her for her joy. Seeing his Mistress happy was a great thing for him.

Twilight looked back at her parents, "its dorm rooms right?" she asked. "Chains can come too right?" she asked.

Her parents looked to each other and then to their daughter and the young boy himself. The look on their face had become sad, "I'm sorry Twilight, but the rules are that no humans are allowed on Campus," her mother told her.

Twilight looked up, "why not?" she asked. "It's not fair," the pony pouted.

Chains looked to her, and thought of how it would be if she had to leave. It felt like his insides were being torn apart. She was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. But it wasn't about what he wanted, and how he felt. He knew that, and though he could feel the tears start to build up, he just sniffed, and he looked down, "Miss, Mistress Twilight, it's everything you ever wanted, don't worry about me," he told her. Tears were beginning to spill forth and onto the floor at the feet of the child. "I, I'll see you one day when you're done with school, and then, I'll make the best meal I can for you," he said, trying to put a smile on, as hard as it was.

Twilight looked at him, and was brought to tears as well. She clung to him, and cried into his chest. He was her only friend she's ever had. Even if he was just human, she's never had a friend like him. The thought of having to leave him behind was heartbreaking, but even he was cheering her on to learn magic, even as he cried with her.

She sniffed a little, and looked up at him, forcing a smile too, "o-okay, I'll go," she said. "And I'll become the greatest most magical unicorn ever," she said with determination.

Her parents smiled sadly, and her father spoke, "your entrance exam is in a couple of days, I can help you study for it if you want," he offered.

Twilight sniffled again, and nodded, ready to get to it right away, her father told her to get some rest, and she nodded, and went to her bed, laying down and sniffled one more time. Chains, wiped the tears from his eyes, and bowed to Twilight's mother and father before they took their leave. He then went to his spot on the floor and lay, trying to feel more joy for his Mistress than sadness.

He fell into a difficult sleep, unable to dream or rest.

…

It was sometime in the night, when his harsh slumber was interrupted the feeling of something nuzzling into his back, as he had been sleeping on his side. He stiffened, not sure what it was, but feeling a little hoof on his side, he looked back over his shoulder to see his Mistress, some dried tears on her face, looking at him.

"Chains," she said softly. "I, I didn't mean to wake you," she said. "But, I wanted to sleep with you tonight," she said. "I don't care if Mom and Dad say I can't, I don't think I can sleep alone tonight," she said, choking back a sorrowful sob.

Chains couldn't say no, no matter how much he feared her parents being angry. He couldn't bear to see her cry. Not that he had much choice in the matter. He silently nodded, and lifted up the blanket for her to crawl in with him. She snuggled herself against him, and he became aware of her heartbeat. How strong it was, and how it seemed to beat in rhythm with his own.

She pressed her head to his chest, her head places so her horn is off to the side, not wanting to stab him. "Chains, I'm sorry, I really don't want to leave you," she said. "I'm happy that I can go to the School, but, it won't be fun without you," she told him.

The young slave boy found himself wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her closer, "it's okay Mistress," he said, though he felt he was lying to her, which he didn't like. But it was better than seeing her sad. "I promised you, I'd make you the best meal I could when you came back," he told her.

She sniffled again, "I know, but I still wish I could take you with me," she said. "I like you more than Smarty Pants, you at least can help me," she giggled a little.

Chains smiled, and held her close, and the two of them slowly fell asleep, snuggled up to each other.

….

The Sparkles and their human stood in the classroom, and Twilight stood up front, trembling out of nervous anticipation, waiting for the examiners to give her the entrance exam. She looked to her parents and slave, all three giving their silent encouragement. Chains seemed to do so more quietly, but it seemed even more helpful to see him there than her parents.

She turned, and looked as another pony pushed in a wagon with a large egg in it. The instructors then stated that her test would be to make it hatch. The task made the young filly even more nervous, and she almost froze on the spot.

"Well, Miss Sparkle?" asked one of the instructors.

Twilight snapped out of her daze, and studied the egg, laughing nervously; the instructors began to write down something on the clipboards.

She then pointed her horn to the egg, and attempted to use her magic on it. But to no effect greater than a few sparks from her horn. She was just so nervous about failing it was bringing her down. She kept trying, unable to do anything better than before.

"We don't have all day," said the instructor.

Chains felt a tinge of anger towards this one, but the child was more concern for hoping his Mistress would be able to accomplish her task.

The rest of her efforts, were also in vain, though some seemed even comical, in the end, she collapsed, exhausted. She sighed in defeat, and looked to the instructors, "I'm sorry I wasted your time," she said sadly.

The instructors wrote some more on their clipboards, when suddenly there was a loud booming sound from outside, which startled the filly so much, she shot a powerful beam of magic straight at the egg, causing it to instantly hatch, and a newborn purple dragon to remain there, staring out at the new world it was born into.

It was not the end though, as Twilight's magic began to run rampant, and engulfed her, bolts of magic flying from her at random.

It struck the instructors and they became suspended from the air.

It struck her own parents, causing them transform into a plant and a cactus.

Another bolt struck the newly born dragon, and made it grow too large for the room, breaking a hole in the roof.

A stray bolt nearly hit the single human in the room, but only grazed his arm, leaving a burning mark on his arm. He cried out in pain. He looked to his Mistress whose magic was out of control, and for the first time since he met her, he felt afraid of her.

It was then, that another being came into the room, and put a hoof onto the shoulder of the Filly whose magic had gotten out of control. Twilight looked into the eyes of the newcomer, to see that they were those of the Alicorn Princess Celestia herself, and felt calm wash over her.

The magic dispelled, dropping the instructors, and returning the Sparkles and the dragon to their original forms.

The Alicorn looked down at the frightened Filly, "Twilight Sparkle," she said.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

"You have a very special gift, I don't think I've ever crossed a Unicorn with your raw abilities," Celestia said, with a very impressed tone in her voice.

Twilight could only stare up at her, "huh?"

"But you need to learn to focus these abilities through focused study," the Princess continued.

"Huh?"

"Twilight Sparkle, I would like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school."

"HUH!"

"Well?" asked the Alicorn.

Twilight could only look back at her parents to seek their approval, and confirmation that this was really happening.

They nodded vigorously, urging their daughter to accept the offer of their ruler.

Twilight replied with an excited, "Yes!" Leaping into the air.

While she was airborne, the Princess held up her hoof, "one other thing," she said.

"More?" the excitement was becoming too much for the young filly as she fell to the ground dumbfounded.

While she was on the floor, the Princess pointed out to her the mark that had appeared on her flank.

A spark of magic was the best way to describe it, and Twilight smiled brightly, "My cutie mark, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes," she cried out repeatedly, jumping around in excitement.

Chains, despite his earlier fear, and the burn on his arm, could only smile as he saw his Mistress so happy with the recent events. His hand covered the burn mark on his arm; he didn't want to worry her.

The filly looked to him, happily smiling and bouncing up to him, "I'm gonna be Princess Celestia's student," she said excitedly.

"I'm very happy for you Mistress," Chains said with a smile that was equal to hers.

Realization hit Twilight then, and her smile became sad, she didn't want to say goodbye to him, and even though she went through all this preparation, she couldn't do this without him. She looked to Princess Celestia, and it almost hurt to say the next words, "I'm sorry Princess Celestia, but, I don't think I can," she said. Everyone who was in the room, with the exception of Twilight and Celestia, were wide with shock.

Celestia looked at her with a curious look, "but you were so excited earlier, why don't you think you can be my student?" she asked.

Twilight looked down sadly, feeling a little silly, "this is my human, Chains," she introduced, "and I won't be able to take him with me when I go to live at the school, so….. I don't want to go," she said sternly, finally grabbing up the courage to say it.

Chains trembled. His mistress was giving up her dreams, for him, he wanted to tell her to forget about him, to not give up on her dream just for him, had the princess hadn't spoken up first.

"Twilight, as my personal student, you won't be living on school grounds, you'll be in the Royal Palace, and I wouldn't be opposed to you bringing who or whatever you want with you," said the ruler, a kind smile on her face.

The filly beamed with a brilliant smile, "Thank you!" she said excitedly to the Alicorn, and then turning to smile at Chains, who was also shocked from the news that he would be allowed to live with Twilight while she was going to school. He could only give a bow of thanks to the ruler of Equestria, his bi-colored eyes bright with thankfulness, being too tongue tied to do more.

Celestia smiled back, her eyes locking with his, before she turned away, "I will see you at the Palace in a week, Twilight Sparkle, your studies will begin immediately, so bring everything you will need, also, the dragon you helped hatch will be your responsibility once he's old enough, our dragon nursery will take care of him till then," she told her.

After a few more "thank you" and "yes Princess", Celestia made her leave, her face darkening the moment she left the room. The eyes of the human child, bringing back memories long left buried.

AN:

This chapter was both postponed and rushed, oddly enough, I think there are a couple of rough spots, but the story is going along nicely. And I promise within a few chapters the history between humans and ponies will be revealed.

You may also be wondering why Celestia felt uncomfortable looking Chains in the eyes, well, we'll see about that too.

I will be getting right on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy.


	4. Living in the Palace

AN: here it is. Finally. RL takes a breather to let fun come forth.

Oh and some wonderful and exciting news. A fan who has taken a liking to this story has asked if he could do a Dramatic Reading of it. I was excited and said go right ahead.

And then sometime afterwords he said he decided not to do a Dramatic Reading. And instead, he wanted to do a whole big ass Audio Presentation. And dig this, he needs some female voices. Those who want to apply merely need to contact him.

On here he goes by the name of RockingDoubleK.

But his Channel on Youtube is BogyleBronies.

Furthermore his email is BogyleBroniesgmail(dot)com

Please contact him if you're interested. It would make me really happy to see this made into a presentation like that. Weather I deserve this kinda attention or not.

Thank you.

…..

**Living in the Palace**

The Royal Palace of Canterlot was indeed a magnificent building. Its spires and parapets made it an imposing and beautiful landmark. Its tallest tower overshadowed all but the mountain on which the city of Canterlot was actually built. Pony kind looked upon it with awe as it was both a symbol of Celestia's greatness and power for all who called Equestria home. And outside the gates, a young filly and human child stared up at it with awe, and in the case of the human, a small bit of fear.

They had traveled here with Twilight's parents, and bid them farewell. Twilight had small saddlebags on her, carrying a few things, while Chains carried some larger bags for her. They had traveled relatively light, as Celestia had said she would provide all Twilight would need for the duration of her studies.

They were now waiting, and they didn't have to wait long, as the gates of Castle Canterlot opened, and a young dark blue unicorn stallion wearing the armor of the royal guard came out to meet them. He wore a smile, "greetings Miss Sparkle, if you would follow me, I'll show you and your human to your room, and from there I will escort you to see Princess Celestia," he told her.

She nodded her head shyly, and looked to Chains to follow as well as she was led into the massive structure by the young guardspony. As they walked on, she piped up, "what's your name Mister?" she asked.

He looked back at her as they walked on, some of the maids and servants were running around doing their duties to keep the castle clean and presentable. "I am Sergeant Blue Star," he introduced himself. "I am assigned to be your personal guard here in the palace, and when you go about, at least until you're older," he explained.

She looked at him and smiled shyly, "okay, well, I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my human Chains," she said, indicating the human boy who was following them at a relatively slow pace, having to carry the heavier bags. "Say hello Chains," she told him.

The human looked at the stallion who was a good deal taller than he was, and gave as best a bow as he could with the baggage, "H-hello sir," he greeted, a little intimidated by him.

The dismissive look the guardspony gave him didn't help at all. "I don't care much for humans myself; all the Palace staff is ponies. In fact, humans are rarely allowed here," he told them, turning his attention back to his front, where they were going. "You hear that boy?" he called to the human, getting his attention. "You've been given a tremendous honor that is more than you deserved, so don't get into any trouble," he said sternly, his attitude changing when regarding the human child.

The slave merely bowed his head as they walked, quietly saying, "Yes sir," as they walked on. The young filly was a bit confused as to why Blue Star was being so stern with Chains, but could only dismiss it.

The three of them came to a set of double doors. Blue Star opened the door with his magic, revealing a large room with a fairly well sized bed with heavy blankets, and huge shelves for which to put books on. There were already a few in the mostly bare shelves. Twilight resolved to fix that as she grew excited at seeing the room. She went in giggling and jumping onto the bed, bouncing on it a little bit before looking around to the rest of the room. It was certainly more extravagant than her room at home.

Chains smiled, seeing his Mistress so happy. He timidly walked in, shying away from Blue Star, "Mistress, where should I set your bags down?" he asked her.

The filly was still entranced by the room, "anywhere Chains," she said happily giggling as she pranced about the room.

"Miss Sparkle, I know this new room of yours is amazing to you, but we must go to see the Princess," Blue Star said.

Twilight's face went serious and she walked towards the entrance of the room, and Chains put the things down, coming too.

"You stay here boy," the stallion said, making the human stop in his tracks. "Your kind doesn't have the right to see Princess Celestia," he told the slave sternly.

The human looked at the stallion, a fair share of fear in his eyes. He nodded and backed up.

Twilight looked up at the guardspony, her eyes narrowed, "he's met the Princess before," she told him.

Blue Star just looked down to her, his eyes and tone still stern, "a mere slip of chance," he told her. "Humans are below us, and if they should get a mere glimpse of Princess Celestia once in their lives it is more than they deserve," he told her. "Don't put even a hint of kindness towards his kind, they may start thinking they're entitled to something more than their station in life," he said harshly, turning into the hall, "come Twilight, we'd best not keep her Highness waiting," he said.

Twilight was awestruck at the guard's words, and looked back at Chains before she reluctantly went to follow Blue Star, sadness in her eyes at the sight of her human looking sadly at the floor of her room.

Chains stood where he was, eyes fixed on the floor, trying to fight back the tears as the doors closed behind the two unicorns, encased in Blue Star's magic. He heard a lock. And let the tears fall forth, staining the carpeting of the room.

He knew his station in life. He knew he couldn't hope for anything better. But he thought he was doing a good job. His Mistress was kind because he was a good slave, right?

That was the only reason he could think of. And this Stallion tells her that she's been too kind to him? Was she? Did he deserve worse?

Maybe, he thought. Maybe he did deserve worse. He lied to her before, but he thought it was to help her.

He thought to when she almost threw away her chances at learning magic for him.

He covered his eyes in his hands and fell to his knees as he wept openly to himself in the empty room.

The Stallion was right. He held back his mistress, and what he was given was too good.

But what could he do?

He felt so helpless, and for the first time in his life, he felt angry, but only at himself and the weakness of his station in life.

For the first time in his life, he truly felt like a slave.

And right now, crying was all he could do.

…..

Twilight was before the Ruler of all of Equestria, and while she was nervous at first, the kind tone of the Princess calmed her. She had explained the schedule that she would follow for school and the personal studying she would go through with the Princess herself. She was to attend regular classes and after school she would study with the princess every day for two hours. And Five hours on days off from School.

Once they were done, the Filly still had something on her mind, though it wasn't about her schooling. "Is there something you wanted to ask me Twilight Sparkle?" asked the Princess. "You seem troubled."

The young unicorn looked up at Celestia, becoming a little more comfortable with her over the hour. Trying to find words for her question, "It's about something that Blue Star said," she finally said.

"What did he say?"

Twilight kept thinking of how to word it, "he, told me to stop being nice to Chains," she said. "Are… are humans really to be treated badly?" she asked.

"Do you think they are treated badly?"

"I, I don't know, I don't know how humans are supposed to be treated, so, I just treated him nicely because my Mother and Father told me I should treat everypony nicely."

"Do you think you've been doing wrong?"

Twilight thought on that question, and looked to the princess and shook her head, "I really like Chains, I couldn't be mean to him," she said.

The Princess came closer to the filly and gave her a gentle nuzzle, "follow your heart Twilight Sparkle," she told her.

Twilight nuzzled back, small tears at the edges of her eyes, happy that she didn't have to be mean to her only friend.

"Now go Twilight, get yourself settled in, and if you need anything, just let Sergeant Blue Star know," she told her. "And don't forget what I told you, no matter what happens in your life, follow your heart."

Twilight smiled brightly up at her, "I will," she said, going to the door with the Princess. She and Blue Star went off.

As they turned a corner down the hall, the princess looked to the other guard that was outside the door, "I am going to my chambers," she informed the guard. "You may take your leave, I will not need anything for the day," she told him. The guard bowed in respect, and left as the Princess went on her own way to her bedchamber, memories of days long past coming back, just like on the day she met the young Filly.

….

Twilight Sparkle and Blue Star came to the door to her room, "I'm sure you're tired, will you be needing anything tonight?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "no thank you, you may go now," she said. She gave him a smile, despite how he acted towards Chains, the words of Princess Celestia still in her mind.

The unicorn guard nodded, and turned to leave, leaving the filly there at the door alone.

She sighed to herself in relief once he was out of sight, and turned to the large doors to her room, and used her magic to open the door, and enter inside.

There she saw the young human boy who she was sharing this room with. His back was to her as he was placing books from her bags onto the empty shelves. They seemed to be sorted by size of the book rather than alphabetical order. The filly watched as the boy moved books around when he found one that was bigger or smaller. He seemed to always remember the sizes and would know exactly where it would belong.

She then had to wonder because of his method of sorting. Did Chains know how to read? Thinking on the matter, she became sad once again, remembering what Chains was. Of course nopony would teach him to read.

On the other hoof, it just seemed amazing how he only had to look at the book and would know where it belonged in reference to size of the other books. Could he pay that much attention to details?

Chains didn't seem to notice Twilight as she approached him, until he felt a gently nuzzling from behind. He turned, a bit startled, to look into the face of his Mistress.

"Mistress, um, how did your meeting with Princess Celestia go?" he asked her.

She smiled to him, "it went well," she told him, and then turned her attention to the books he had been sorting. "I was watching you for a little bit as you sorted these," she said.

He stiffened, "um, I'm sorry if they're out of order, I didn't know how to sort them best, I don't know how to read so I thought….." his explanation was cut off, as Twilight nuzzled him once more.

"You did a good job Chains, they're fine this way," she said. "We'll sort them together another time, and maybe I could teach you to read," she offered.

The Human looked at her with a fairly shocked expression. "B-but I'm human," he said. "Mistress, you could get in real trouble if you teach me to read," he said.

She frowned at him, "Why should it matter," she said. "You're too smart not to be able to read," she reasoned.

"No, I'm not smart, I'm nothing special," the human tried to argue.

Small hooves pressed on his chest, pushing him into the bookshelf, as the young Twilight Sparkle used it to look the slightly taller human in the eyes, "You're very special, Chains," she said. "Is what Blue Star said making you hurt so much?" she asked him.

Unable to look her in the eye, Chains looked to the ground, "but he's right Mistress, I don't deserve to be treated well, its cause of me that you almost turned down coming here," he said.

"That isn't important Chains," she moved her posture to look him in the eye again. "And you're my human, not Blue Star's," she told him with a smile.

The boy slowly smiled back, and put his arms around his Mistress carefully, "thank you Mistress," he said quietly. "If you want me to learn, I will," he said.

Twilight smiled and once they ended the embrace, she let out a small yawn, "it's time for bed Chains, I have my first classes tomorrow, will you be alright here alone?" she asked.

He nodded, "yes, I will," he told her. Giving her a brave smile, "You don't need to worry about me, I'll make sure everything stays orderly," he promised her.

She smiled, and nodded, going to the large bed provided by the Princess, she hopped on as Chains started to set a smaller bed up on the floor for himself. "Goodnight Chains," she said.

"Goodnight Mistress," was the response, as both children went to sleep in their new home.

…

Celestia lay in her chambers, large cushioning lay on the ground for her to lay on while she contemplated things in front of a warm fire.

Right now, her thoughts were on the man that the boy reminded her of.

One brown eye, and another colored blue.

The last time she saw those eyes, three hundred years ago. They were hurt and betrayed. They pained her heart still. The human they belonged to was clever and eager to learn. He learned much of the ponies in the time he spent. The Princess and this man had become fast friends. The memory of those times brought a smile to the monarch's face.

"_Celestia, You, approve of this?"_

As the words echoed in her mind, a frown appeared, and her heart ached more, tears of regret threatening to spill as she remembered the one decision that was the hardest she had made for centuries.

"Please forgive me," she whispered to the ghosts of the past. "I couldn't do anything else."

…..

AN: And done with that one. Phew.

I think I'll do one more chapter for this, and then go back to work on Dark Pony Brotherhood, crank out an arc on that. Please read on my friends, review and enjoy.


	5. Pages into the Past

AN:

Alright, responding to a couple of reviews.

Dave Storm: The idea for this was originally going to be a Planet of the Apes parody, but I decided to do something a little bit different, mostly cause I don't know too much about Planet of the Apes.

Xildinoth: I'm glad you like Dark Pony Brotherhood, I promise I will continue after this chapter.

Shonenjumpboy: no. He will not become a Pony.

DoctorWhooves: I am considering a parody with Molestia meeting Chains, but not for a long time if ever. And it is rated M for future chapters.

Well with all that done. On with the show.

**Pages into the Past**

Eight years, it had been Eight years since Chains was brought to Twilight Sparkle. Eight years since she had named him and Eight years since she was accepted into the Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns as her personal student. And four Years since a baby dragon became old enough to live with them, since Twilight Sparkle was considered old enough to take care of him.

The Eight year old dragon known as Spike slept in his own small bed. He had grown a fair amount since he was born. According to Twilight who had read up on Dragons, they have several spurts of growth through early life and one last one before reaching adulthood.

The teenaged Twilight was also asleep, her bed seemed plain, with violet sheets and blanket, the decor of the bed had not been something she cared for. Her focus on her studies had made her care little for much else, causing her to leave the room in a mess over the years. It would be trashed if Chains and Spike, on occasion, weren't around to clean it.

The Human teenager in question was sitting on a small mattress at the foot of Twilight's bed. She had bought it for him as a sort of anniversary gift last year, celebrating their Seven years since meeting. He was happy she gave him something, but was sad that he couldn't give her anything in return. She told him he did plenty but he still felt like he owed her more. For now he sat, being the first awake as per usual, he waited for them to awaken as well as he paged through a book he was borrowing.

Twilight had taught him to read years ago, she was very proud of him when he finished his first book. By now he had almost finished reading the entire collection twice, and what amazes Twilight more is the fact that he can remember everything he reads without difficulty. She can depend on him like a walking encyclopedia, asking him if he remembers anything from what he read, and it would only take a moment. The Princess's apprentice had come to rely on his memory for quick references when she needs it.

The book was new, it was on History, and the subject of the book was what urged the boy to ask for it specifically from Twilight. The title of the book was, "Humans and their Enslavement," the first few sections were on diet, behaviors, and sales figures for human slaves. It was of little interest to Chains, but he read it anyway so he would know it. He then came to a chapter describing early humans and their arrival in Equestrian Lands. The book then transitioned to the journal of prominent scientist who was observing them from when they were first discovered to the time of their enslavement.

…..

_May 2__nd__, year 721 of Celestia's rule_

_I am starting this journal to document the discovery of a new species, and to keep as a personal record of this groundbreaking discovery._

_My expedition has come to observe the group of creatures that have come into the Lands of Equestria, to document the discovery of this new species, and to decide if they are a threat or not. If we can prove they aren't then Military intervention will not be called for. A lot rides on us, Celestia's brightest minds have come with me to learn whatever we can of this species society and way of life._

_We have to observe from a distance, otherwise we may startle them. They have yet to notice us as far as we can tell. We have already prepared for if one or two wonder off and stumble on us, we would erase their memories of the last little while and then somehow get them close to their settlement to leave them to be found. I hope we won't need to, even if we do clean their memory there is no guarantee that they will forget completely._

_We have already started observing them through telescopes, and from what we can tell their appearance is similar to that of a primate with significantly less hair, it only being present atop their heads and on their face occasionally. It would appear that they wear clothing to keep warm because of the lack of fur. They walk upright and have opposable thumbs, which they use to great effect for tool use. I would be lying if I said I did not desire to observe these appendages closer, but I should keep that far from my mind at this juncture._

_Their settlements are made up of simple huts, in which families live. They are much like ponies aside from appearance. It is clear that while they are extremely intelligent, and equipped with natural abilities giving them an advantage over most other creatures, they are primitive. These creatures also appear to be omnivores, gathers and hunters go into the nearby woods and bring back slain animals for food, along with berries or other edible plants the forest may provide._

_These creatures don't seem to have knowledge of farming, or if they do have not put it to practice yet. Perhaps they are dependent on meat, despite being capable of eating from a large variety of food. This will have to be observed in further days._

_May 3__rd__._

_One of the Pegasi with us has discovered several other settlements in relatively close proximity with this one. When we went to observe them as well, I was amazed to discover my theory on the creature's farming capacities to be true. I was shocked to say the least. This group of creatures seemed to be different all together. While the other tribe had simple huts and was dependant on Hunting and gathering, this tribe had sturdier shacks and small fields planted with something._

_It is my current theory that the farming tribe is more intent on staying where it is, while the other tribe is more Nomadic. They still had tools for hunting as well, but perhaps they were aware that the wild animals in this area were far scarcer._

_It is only the second day of observations and I find myself even more fascinated than the day before._

_May 4__th__._

_It took us a whole day to reach the next settlement. They were larger than the others, and were clearly more sedentary. The fields for farming were far larger, and were constantly being worked. I wish we were able to get closer. I wonder what it is they are planting. This tribe also seems very industrious; through the telescope I observed as one put together a kiln and began to smelt copper for tools._

_As we went to return to our base camp, the same pegasi returned, and told us of more settlements all across the region._

_I wondered to myself where these creatures had all come from._

_May 5__th__._

_I have taken it on myself to name these tribes to help keep track of them. The Hunters are the first group we have observed, we had a unicorn observe them up close while they were invisible and document their hunting techniques. They would stalk their prey and ambush it once they had it cornered, bringing it down fast._

_The Planters are the second tribe, and the Smelters are the third. With so many new tribes coming I will need to call them other things I am sure. I will also need to send to Canterlot for more Pegasi to observe the different tribes._

_May 10__th__._

_There were no new observations during the past days while we waited for more ponies and also waiting for them to all come in report what they have documented from their observations._

_It seems that some of these tribes trade with each other, and some even wear symbols on their clothing. Some of those in the Smelter's tribe wear a symbol which looks like a Blue Sun. could this be a symbol of a hierarchy?_

_The Smelter's settlement has quickly become the largest. They had even begun to construct wooden palisades for protection. It seems many of the smaller settlements, including that of the Planters pay homage to this tribe._

_It's possible that all these tribes are one, and the Smelter's settlement is a capitol._

_It may be possible that these creatures also have developed government coordination._

_May 21__st__._

_Since the mass settlement several tribes have come together in several large locations. The Smelters seemed to have taken the lead in one region. Another powerful tribe has taken their place as leaders in another._

_Even in this short time, they have begun to use their symbols as their standards for the tribes they've brought together. We had observed an argument between two individuals. One was wearing the Smelter's Blue Sun symbol, and another wearing a Red Fist as his own. They began to fight one another, and several others from both tribes were brought into the fray._

_It's likely that they were fighting over resources or land. I would be lying if Equestria and her neighbors had never fallen to the same passions. Due to this struggle, tribes in the region have taken sides, it looks like this will descend into a war._

_I've taken to calling the Faction which is led by the Smelters as the Blue Sun and the opposing Faction the Red Fist, as per their symbol._

_I would also be lying if I said I wasn't interested in how these creatures fought._

_June 5__th__._

_The separation has not come to conflict yet, but it must be documented how both Factions prepare for war. They have similar training methods it seems, from what we are able to observe, but the Blue Sun seems to have better equipment. The Smelters are able to make exquisite armor and weapons, though we should not be surprised I suppose._

_The Red Fist clearly has numbers on their side, and though they use similar weapons and armor, they just don't seem to be made as quickly or as high quality as the Blue Sun can produce them._

_It is likely the tribes were all from one original tribe, seeing as they are so similar, the bronze weapons and armor and troop formations that are put to use in training seem to suggest that this is more a civil war than a cultural dispute._

_September 8__th__._

_It took so long for all of them to get ready, and then they met on a battlefield just a mile or so from the Smelters Settlement, more of a town now as strongly built as it is. They each took position, formations of troops standing strong, opposing one another, banners flying, and commanders in particularly grand armor stood waiting. We could not get an accurate count, but it must have been hundreds of soldiers._

_The Red Fist troops flaunted their numbers in hopes of unnerving the Blue Sun. They sounded war cries, and banged their shields and spears, making as much racket as they could to frighten the warriors opposite of them._

_As an answer, the Blue Sun sounded their own cries of battle, crashing their shields and weapons together as well, the din of battle filling our ears even from the distance we took watch from._

_What happened next was a massacre, or at least that's what I felt it was._

_The master craftsmen in the service of the Blue Sun had done their duty. The superior arms had given the Blue Sun a clear edge over the Red Fist._

_That wasn't all there was though, as the commander of the Blue Sun's forces was clearly genius, surrounding and crushing smaller pockets of the enemy as he quickly forced them to flee the field or die._

_It was frightening to say the least._

_January 1__st__, year 722 of Celestia's Rule_

_I am glad to say that the conflict had finally stopped. The Blue Sun was victorious, and it seems that their right as the victors has brought all the other tribes under their vassalage now as well. I have already sent word to Canterlot. With this peace in place, and from our observations for most of the last year, I believe that we should make contact with these new people._

_It's strange; I called them creatures for so long, I wonder what they call themselves._

_January 2__nd__._

_The victorious army marched into the capitol of the Blue Sun, to the sound of cheers. We took position on a nearby plateau to get a better look._

_It was strange seeing the commander without his helmet. I'm not sure what passes for young in this species, but he seemed quite young in deed. To think one so young would be so skilled in warfare._

_I will await Celestia's ruling on the matter, but I find it hard to contain my excitement at possibly meeting these fascinating creatures._

_January 5__th__._

_Word has arrived; tomorrow we will reveal ourselves carefully to them._

…_.._

Chains turned the page, only to discover, to his disappointment and, in a small way, horror, the diary entries were no longer written there. There was only a short synapse saying that short diplomacies were made, and 2 years after contact, the humans were enslaved by Ponies for the purpose of labor.

Chains read on in hopes of finding more about human culture or anything, but it just explained that as time went on, that human slavery had also become a status symbol for the aristocracy in Canterlot and other large cities.

The teenaged human sighed and placed the book down, closing it, finding no more desire to finish reading.

He looked to the clock on the wall, and stood up, going to the door. It was time to get breakfast for Twilight and Spike, maybe cooking with the kitchen staff would help get his mind off of what he had learned, and all he still wanted to learn.

…..

AN: These chapters are taking longer than I would have hopped. Things just keep getting in the way.

The reason for it being so late this time is my tooth getting so bad I had to get it pulled. Feels much better now though.

Well, I'll get to work on Dark Pony Brotherhood now, maybe even a little Oneshot on the side.


	6. Studying Magic

**Studying Magic**

Chains was sitting on the floor while Twilight read a book on shape shifting Magic. The spells within ranged from changing the appearance of things, as in just their color or shading, to changing the shape of objects or even living creatures, and could even be used on oneself. Basic shape shifting was an illusion, but the more advanced magic could physically change everything for a time.

Right now, Twilight was interested in this advanced craft. She had been reading into it, and several other books on the same subject were stacked neatly at her side.

Spike was out at this time, running a quick errand to get Twilight some tea to help keep her awake. Chains had offered, but Twilight told him to remain seated in case she needed something off the book shelf quickly.

"Alright, I think I have it understood," she finally said after a long silence. She read a little bit more, and then closed the book. "Chains, could you grab me that book on human biology?" she asked him.

Nodding and quickly getting up off of the floor, the human teen went straight to where the book was, his perfect memory telling him exactly where it was. He handed it to her, and she quickly flipped through the pages.

"I just need the basic physiology of a human female and I can put this spell together perfectly," she said while searching for a picture.

Chain's eyes widened a bit, "y-you're going to change into a human?" he asked.

Twilight didn't look up from the book, "sort of, and not for too long, I just need to make sure I can do this right," she said. She looked him in the eye, "is there something wrong Chains?" she asked.

The human quickly shook his head, "n-no, I'm just worried if Sir Blue Star were to see you," he said, concerned for his Mistress, although curious as to what she would look like as a human.

Twilight frowned, "You need to stop being so scared of him Chains, I won't let him do anything to you, ever," she said.

Chains looked down, "I don't want to cause any trouble for anypony," he said.

"If he catches me changed into a human, than that will just be something that I will have to deal with, not you," she told him, trying to shake his fears. She gave him a smile, and approached him, lifting a hoof to his shoulder. It was a bit of a reach now, but he was small for a human male, so she could still reach. "I promise he will never hurt you," she said.

Chains tried to smile back, "I'll, try, not to worry so much Mistress," he said.

Twilight took her hoof off of him, and went back to the book, reading a little more, "alright, I'm going to try it," she said, setting the book down, she concentrated and her horn began to glow, growing brighter, and eventually, engulfing her, and filling the room with a blinding light.

The human boy had to shield his eyes, and slowly opened them, to see a female human standing in the room with him.

She had long purple hair, with a pink stripe running through it, which fell just past her waist. She also had pale white skin, and a purple Unicorn horn protruding from the top of her forehead. She seemed disoriented, and trying to collect herself. For Chains it was strange to see another human, even though he knew it was his Mistress, it took him a moment to recognize her.

It took another moment to notice that she was completely nude, a sudden rush of blood turning his face beet red as he averted his eyes.

"Mmm, my joints are so stiff," the now human Twilight said as she stretched her new body. She then seemed to notice how differently her body moved, and looked at her hands, and smiled brightly to the natural human in the room, "Chains! It worked!" She exclaimed, looking herself over some more.

"Hmm, no tail, very little body hair, only present on the head and genitalia," she observed, making notes to herself about her human appearance. It was then that she looked at her breasts, "Hmm, so these are human breasts," she said, groping at them a little bit. She couldn't help but giggle a little, "They're so soft," she said. She continued to look at them, "Chains, would these be considered normal sized breasts for human females?" she asked him. When he didn't answer she looked over to him again, seeing him trying not to star, and look at the ground, his face all sorts of new shades of red.

"I, I wouldn't know Mistress," the shy human said quietly.

Twilight was perplexed as his reaction for a moment, and then it dawned on her. Humans tended to be more modest than ponies when it came to their naked body. In fact, she can't remember seeing Chains when he was naked. But she couldn't resist how cute he looked, all shy and embarrassed.

A mischievous smirk crossed her face, and she carefully walked towards him, not used to using two legs, but figuring it out quickly enough. She embraced the smaller teenager from behind, being sure to press her new breasts into his back. She felt his whole body stiffen in response. She giggled.

"Heheh, you're so cute Chains," she said, teasing him a little. Feeling him squirm a little, she knew he was uncomfortable with the position he was in, but she could hardly help herself, "is their something wrong Chains?" she asked.

He was about to stutter out an answer, when the door opened, a baby dragon walking in. They both looked at him as the door closed behind him.

Spike stood their staring back, and then he relaxed, "oh, it's you Twilight, that spell work?" he asked, setting the box of tea he had gotten for her on a small table. "I thought for a second that a Human had broken in and was molesting Chains," he said nonchalantly.

Chains' blush reached a new level, while Twilight started to blush as well, as if realizing exactly what she was doing was just a few steps short of forcing herself on the poor human boy. She quickly let him go, seeing him start to relax a little.

"I, I was just teasing him Spike," she said quickly.

The baby dragon scratched his head, "why?" he asked, before holding hands out, "on second thought, I don't want to know," he said.

Twilight sighed, "well, I guess it could have been worse, Blue Star or Celestia could have walked in on us," she said, before another blush spread on her face, 'Could have worded that differently,' she thought to herself.

Spike shrugged and went to his bed, and laid himself out in it. "Whatever, I'm taking a nap," he said. "Whatever you two do, just keep it down," he said, again, turning both of their faces red as scarlet.

Twilight, looked to Chains, and smiled, "I'm, sorry, I just saw how cute you were, all embarrassed like that, I couldn't help myself," she said. "The spell should be wearing off soon," she said.

Chains, looking away from the still naked body of his Mistress turned human, "It's, alright Mistress," he said quietly. "I-it's just that, you're really beautiful," he said.

Twilight was a little surprised, but smiled brightly. She reached and gently turned Chain's head to look her in the eye. They held eye contact for what seemed like an eternity.

Surprisingly, Chain's was the one who broke the silence, "You're taller than me now," he said, a little sad of the fact.

Twilight only smiled, and then leaned in and kissed his lips deeply. This took the shy human off guard, and she could feel his heart beating hard, even through his lips. Their eyes close as they held the kiss. It felt like electricity was running through them both.

The world outside their eyelids brightened and flashed as the spell wore off, and Twilight returned to her true form, though neither of them broke the kiss, as neither of them wanted to.

They did break it however, and they both slowly opened their eyes, Chain's blush was burning his cheeks, and Twilight's was visible through her facial fur.

Though both stood there, smiles on their faces, happy with the feelings that what they just did gave them.

…

AN:

Bit of a short chapter here, but it's one I had in mind since I started this fanfic. If anyone is wondering why they're suddenly all over each other, think about it, they're teenagers. And aside from a few others, they're they only other teenagers that they spend time with. Hormones can do terrible things to people and ponies as well, I'm sure.

Well, see you next time. The next chapter should be a little bit longer I think.


	7. Memories

**Memories**

Princess Celestia lay in her room on the cushions that made her bed.

Her thoughts went to her student. She was so proud of her, she had grown so much in these last few years. Twilight Sparkle was indeed special. She had mastered most spells in a few days, and those she didn't just drove her to learn them even more. Twilight was indeed very special, as while most Unicorns could only handle basic spells and specialize in a few, Twilight Sparkle would clearly be on par with Starswirl the Bearded, if not already close. In fact, Celestia wouldn't be surprised if Twilight one day would be more celebrated than Starswirl himself.

Her thoughts then drifted to the other guest she's had for so many years. Chains, that human boy. Celestia didn't know what to make of him individually. To her, he was a constant reminder of the past, particularly of a certain human Prince who she had welcomed to Canterlot so many years ago.

…..

_Flashback_

…..

Celestia sat in her throne, flanked by two guards.

She was told that the representative of the newly discovered race, who she had learned call themselves humans, was at the gates. She had to admit to herself, she was excited as a filly in a sweets shop. It was a new race; it was likely that the race itself wasn't very old either.

The gates to the throne room opened, and a lone figure that walked on its hind limbs came through. It wore some kind of bronze armor, polished to a shine, likely showing a proud rank it held. Her eyes fell upon its face. She figured it was male. He had a short brown mane atop his head, but what were most striking were his eyes. One was a deep dark brown that reminded her of chocolate, and the other was a pale blue, that looked like the early morning sky. Heterochromia was rare among ponies and from what the scientists observed it was rare in humans as well.

Once the human had come before her, he put his forelimb across his chest, and bowed respectfully. "Your majesty, I am Prince Taelon, heir to the Kingdom of The Azure Dawn," he said, introducing himself. "I come as envoy of my Kingdom and its peoples, that we may better understand one another and have a peaceful future."

The princess was impressed, not only could this human speak well, he was polite. Some of the early reports from the research team had made her think of them as somewhat barbaric in nature, she was ashamed to think so at this time.

She gave the visitor a friendly smile and gave a slight bow of her head in respect of him, "Welcome Prince Taelon of The Azure Dawn, you will find friends here," she assured him. "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria," she introduced herself. "It is indeed a pleasure," she said.

The human smiled with a friendly look in his eye. Celestia was sure he was just as surprised to meet a creature so vastly different than what he was used to. Celestia rose from her throne, and came to his level, "from what I am told, our languages are similar, but are written differently, perhaps you and I should teach one another as a sign of friendship?" she suggested.

The human nodded in agreement, "that would be wonderful, your majesty," he said, "My people are eager to learn about our new allies," he told her as they both moved to walk out of the throne room. The doors opened by the magic of the unicorn guards. The human stared at the spectacle, still awestruck by mere thought that such powers existed. "Truly magnificent," he said.

Celestia smiled and repressed a chuckle. Young races seemed to be just as eager to learn and just as impressionable as young foals. She felt herself getting excited at the prospect of teaching their history and culture. She also wondered what her people would learn from these newcomers. She led him towards the library as they spoke to one another.

"My Father rules our people, and I am to take his place one day," he told her once they arrived. "In the war that my people suffered in recently, I led the soldiers. It was my duty as Prince and heir to protect them, and my duties will be no different as King," he said. He was answering a question she had asked about his role in his people's government.

Celestia had nodded as they walked to a table, and she sat down. She used her horn's magic to pick up a book of language off the shelf. It was clearly a basic one, "we use this book to teach our foals to read," she told him. "I'm sorry if it's too simple," she said.

The human shook his head, "not at all, after all, when it comes to your language, I'm no more knowledgeable than a "foal," he said, a smile on his face. The princess nodded in response, and began to teach the human.

It went on like that for several days, and the Prince and Princess became rather close, and it seemed like the two Nations would have a great future together.

….

Celestia stared into the fireplace which warmed her room.

A lone tear ran down her cheek.

If only it could have stayed that way, if only.

…

AN: I hate how short this is. It's deplorable how short I made this. But I don't want to give too much past away at once.

Well, it'll have to do.

Also, I have made a Tumblr, finally. It's Bookybrony (dot) Tumblr (dot) com

I currently have no followers and no one is asking me questions. But I would be happy to answer frequently asked questions there. If I can. Feel free to follow and ask ^^


	8. A Proposal

**A Proposal**

Twilight Sparkle was reading at her desk reading over the same spell for what must have been two weeks now. She just couldn't get it down, and it was beginning to irritate her. "Ugh, why can't I get this?" she growled in frustration. She rubbed her head with her hooves, trying to will the book to simplify itself. Alas, the book was unmoved and held onto its secrets yet.

Chains stood nearby, "um, Mistress, you've been reading it for weeks now," he said. "Maybe you should take a break," he quietly suggested. He worried about her, and he wanted her to succeed, but he didn't want her to strain herself.

Twilight looked to him, about to tell him to be quiet, but stopped, and just let out a sigh, "you're right," she said, finally closing the book. "I'll get back to it later, maybe after a short break it'll be easier to tackle," she said. She got up from the desk, and stretched, her muscles and joints popping from disuse. "This is one stubborn spell," she said.

"I've been meaning to ask, Mistress," Chains started. "What kind of spell are you studying?" he asked.

"It's a teleportation spell," Twilight answered as she fell onto her bed a short distance from her desk. "It lets a unicorn teleport from one location to another, bringing others with them," she explained. "I don't want to try it until I understand it, but that's proving… difficult."

Chains was about to try and say some words of encouragement, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Chains turned his attention to it, and opened the door, to see the smiling face of a white coated, blue manned Stallion. He immediately smiled back, recognizing the young unicorn, "Shining Armor, sir, please come in," he said, holding the door open for his Mistress's older brother.

"Of course," the Stallion said as he entered, "how have you been doing Chains?" he asked the boy, before looking at his Sister on the bed, who perked up at seeing him, and immediately sprang from her bed to meet him, quickly embracing him with both forelegs.

"Shining Armor!" she exclaimed happily, "it's been two years," she said joyfully, before breaking the embrace and smacking his chest with her hoof, "it's been two years, you jerk," she said in a more angry tone. Though anyone who paid attention could tell she was still happy to see him.

The Stallion winced as she smacked him, but his smile was still evident, "ow, Twily, I'm sorry," he said, before laughing and pulling her into another hug. "I'm sorry, but they had us going through hell and back at the Canterlot Guard Academy," he told her. He then let her go and took a more proud stance, "speaking of which, you are now looking at the Stallion who just graduated, top of his class," he said, puffing out his chest, "they trust me enough that they made me Lieutenant, fresh from the Academy, and I'm stationed here in the Castle," he said. "I'll get to see you much more now."

Twilight looked to her older brother with pride for him in her own eyes. "I'm so proud of you Shining," she said. "you'll be Captain in no time at this rate," she said.

Shining Armor blushed, trying to find his humility, "well, I'm sure it's a long way off from that," he said. "The Captain commands all the Guards in Canterlot, I'm just Lieutenant of the Castle," he told her. "But look at you," he said, looking her over, "all grown up just about," he said. "And still, protégé of Princess Celestia, that puts you a few points ahead of me still," he teased.

It was Twilight's turn to blush, and she then noticed that her brother, while not wearing his uniform, he was wearing an emblem on his chest. She recognized it. "That's Uncle Star Shield's crest," she said, putting her hoof gently on it. "Dad finally gave it to you?" she asked.

Shining nodded, "yeah, when I graduated," he said, his smile a little more somber. He missed his Uncle. While he loved his father, Uncle Star Shield had inspired him to become a Royal Guard. He remembered that tales of when the last war broke out. How his Uncle resigned from the station of Captain of the Canterlot Guard so he could fight alongside his friends on the front lines in the Equestrian Army.

Their Uncle had died fighting to buy his friends time to retreat. He fought for so long that reinforcements were coming to his aid by the time he finally fell.

His body was recovered, and ponies had started calling him The Iron Shield of Equestria. Battle Cries rang out his praise as the war was soon won. Twilight wasn't even born then, and Shining was just a few years old, but old enough to remember what his Uncle said to him before he went off to war.

….

Flashback

…

A young Shining Armor, who barely came up to his Father's knee at the time, stood in between his parents, a tall and strong looking Stallion before them, his helmet off to show his face to them. He had grey fur and darker grey mane with piercing blue eyes. He was Star Shield Sparkle, Brother of Moonlight Sparkle. He had just told them he was going to the front. The War with the Changelings had started only a few weeks ago.

The Blue Unicorn at the young Shining's side looked down, "but why are you going?" he asked. "You're the Captain of Canterlot's Guards, your duty is to protect Princess Celestia, why go where it's dangerous?" he asked.

Star Shield smiled, "because I can better protect her and all of you if I go," he said. "You never had the heart for War Moonlight," he said. "You care for life so much, Celestia bless you," he said. His tone was calm, it was clear he was praising his brother for his kind heart. "I must go, because I can withstand it, I can fight as much as needed and nopony else will have to suffer in my place," he said.

His younger brother was nearly in tears, "if I didn't wash out of the Academy, if I wasn't so weak I could…." Star Shield cut him off.

"Don't talk like that," he said gently. "You and you're family are worth fighting for," he said. "Live happily, love them," he said. "I'd give everything to have you fighting at my side up there, but I'd give even more to keep you safe, got that?" he said.

Moonlight could only nod.

"Good," he said. He turned his attention to the young colt who looked up at him, trying his best to be strong, and hold back his tears. Shining knew what War meant. He knew there was a good chance this would be the last time he'd ever see his Uncle. "What's on your mind Shining Armor?" he asked the colt.

Shining Armor just sniffed, trying to hold back the flood of tears. "I'm going to be strong, I'm scared, but I'm not going to cry," he said. "Strong Colts don't cry," he said.

Star Shield just looked at him, and gave a gentle smile, "you can go ahead and cry, you know," he told him. "Strong or not, there is nothing wrong with crying."

Despite that, the colt still tried to hold his tears back.

"Let me tell you something before I go, Shining Armor," he said, putting a hoof gently on the Colt's head.

Shining Armor looked up at him, listening intently.

"I'm going to war, it's going to be ugly, and it will be a long time till I see you again, you'll certainly be a little taller," he told him. "I may not be able to come back at all, and if I don't, I'm sorry. I'll give it my all to come back, I want to live to see you grow up, find somepony nice to marry, and have little foals of your own. But it may not work out that way, sometimes things just don't work out the way we want them to no matter how hard you try." The colt was struggling to hold it all back.

"I want you to remember one thing, whether I can come back and tell you again or not, I want you to remember this," he started. "It's okay to be afraid, it's okay to cry, it's okay to wish things were different, to become angry, to become frustrated, to be sad, to cry yourself to sleep at night because it's hard to take things anymore." The colt's eyes started to leak his tears, the face of his Uncle becoming blurry. "The one thing in this world, that it's never okay to do, is quit."

"Whenever you do any of these things, think about what I told you, and no matter what, keep going forward, if you're afraid, stand strong, and let your love for others help you, when you cry, dry your tears." He put his snout to the side of the colt's head and nuzzled him gently. "If you ever quit though, then it's all for nothing," he told him.

The colt's tears finally spilled over, and there was nothing that would stop them. His Uncle had reached him, and he embraced his leg.

After finally calming Shining Armor, Star Shield stepped back, and put his helmet on. He gave his Brother and his family a salute, earning one back from them, even the tearful Shining Armor.

…..

End Flashback

…..

Shaking the memory from his mind, Shining Armor smiled to his sister again, "Mother and Father are proud of both of us," he told her.

Chains had gone to sorting books, not wanting to interrupt Twilight's time with her brother, It's been so long since they've seen eachother.

Twilight smiled back, "there is plenty to be proud about," she said back.

Shining Armor nodded, "anyways, I have to get back on duty," he told her. "I'll catch up with you again Later Twily," he told her, turning to leave. "You take care of her Chains," he called back.

"Yes Sir," came the human's response. Chains went to his Mistress's side as Shining Armor left, Twilight waving goodbye to him.

"It was good to see him," she said as he left. "Wow, Lieutenant, straight out of the Academy, he sure is something, probably have the Palace Mares all over him," she said with a small hint of jealousy. The thought of another pony occupying her brother's attention had her fuming. But after a moment she just sighed, and smiled to Chains, "well, I got you and Spike still, I don't see him chasing after mares anytime soon."

Chains smiled and nodded, "He's been making friends all over Canterlot though, are you sure you wouldn't like to make some more friends?" he asked her gently.

Twilight shook her head, "I got you, Spike, my Brother and Princess Celestia, why would I need anymore?" she went back to her book on the spell, "I think I took a long enough break, could you get me something to eat please?" she asked him.

Chains nodded, giving his Mistress a worried look, before going out to fetch her something to eat.

…

Blue Star, Sergeant of the Canterlot Royal Guard, and for the last Eight years of his life, personal bodyguard to Princess Celestia's student, Twilight Sparkle, stood outside the small Manor that was owned by Moonlight and Starbright Sparkle. He lifted his hoof and knocked on the door.

The Sergeant, had been stuck in his rank for some time now. While he was fresh from the Academy himself when he had been assigned to act as protector for the young Twilight Sparkle, there was little room for promotion now, as he had very few deeds to give cause for advancement in the ranks. He was frustrated, truly so. But he had recently come up with a plan to give him advancement at least in Canterlot Society. After all, this deal would profit both families involved, and he was sure Moonlight Sparkle would see the advantage of this deal.

The door was answered by a white Mare with purple stripes in her mane. He took her to be Twilight's mother. "Is Mr. Sparkle home?" he asked her.

Starbright smiled and nodded, inviting him in, "honey, somepony is here to see you," she called to her husband. She led him into the home, taking him to the living room, where Moonlight met up with them. He gave Blue Star a smile, "hello there, what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by a Canterlot Guard?" he asked. Despite the visits, he and his wife had actually never been introduced to Blue Star, so it wasn't surprising that they didn't know him.

"If I may introduce myself, I am Blue Star; I have been your daughter's bodyguard for the last eight years while she has been studying under Princess Celestia," he told them. "I have come to see if you would listen to my proposal."

"Your proposal?" Moonlight questioned, his interest peaked. "What would you like to propose?"

"Sir, Twilight has grown into a fine Filly, and is indeed brilliant, and over the years your family has gained a great deal of prestige. My own Family is quite prestigious and I would like to cement a joining of our two houses, a marriage between Twilight and I would bring more prestige to both of our families." To Blue Star, it made perfect sense. Two great families often joined for political reasons. But the look on the other Stallion's face seemed to question that logic.

Moonlight looked him in the eye, Starbright's eyes were wide with surprise. "So you're asking for my daughter's hoof in marriage?" he asked him. Receiving a nod in response, he sighed and looked to the floor. "Mr. Star, I was never a Stallion to chase down fame and fortune, I found my calling, and my wife, luckily enough in the same place," he said, earning a smile from his wife. "I'm very proud of my family, and my children, I was proud when they were just born," he continued. "And as they've grown I've only become more proud of them, and something I've learned, is that I stopped having control of their lives long ago, so now, even if I did have control of my daughter, it still isn't up to me if you two were to get married." 'If it was, you'd be on your ass out the door,' he kept the thought to himself.

"If you ask her, whether she says yes or no, is beyond my control," he finished. "So my answer, is that it's up to her."

This was a bit confusing to Blue Star. He was a traditionalist; a daughter would rarely have any real choice in his mind. But he nodded, "if that is your wish, sir," he told him. He gave a bow, "then I shall see to convincing her, I bid you farewell," he said, turning and showing himself out.

Starbright smiled to her husband, and kissed his cheek, "I'm proud of you too, love," she said. He smiled back at her and nuzzled her.

….

Twilight was smiling as she was reading through the book; she was beginning to understand it. She didn't want to test it out just yet. Teleportation would still be extremely difficult and dangerous.

"Chains, could you bring me that apple there?" she asked the human who loyally waited her beck and call.

The human had done so, and placed it in front of her, she looked at it for a while, and then back to the book. "If I figured this out right, it should be a little easier, if not a little less dangerous if I started by teleporting this apple rather than trying to do it on myself," she said. She began to focus her magic, surrounding the apple, and then surrounding another spot on her desk with a field of magic, and then pushing more magic into it, caused the apple to shift locations. It took a mere half of a minute, but she did it, and the apple seemed no worse for wear.

The image of pure delight that spread on the face of the young Filly was wonderful, and she looked to Chains and leaped from her desk and into his arms, "It worked!" she said, the momentum from her leap causing the human to spin in place a bit.

Chains also smiled, the happiness of his Mistress catching to him. He held her like that while she nearly danced in his arms, "That's wonderful Mistress," he said smiling to her.

She looked up to him, their eyes catching each others. And she found she couldn't help herself. She leaned up and kissed his lips. The young man was taken by surprise, but just like the last time, he closed his eyes, and kissed back deeply.

…..

Blue Star was coming closer to the room of Twilight Sparkle, his mind set on convincing her that marriage to him was ideal for her. The foal notion of love was something only for story books, politics ruled the upper class when it came to marriage. At least that was his view. It was his drive, to further his own position. He had this in mind when he came to the door, noting it was open slightly ajar.

He peaked through the opening, and saw Twilight, in the arms of her Human. What he saw next made his blood nearly boil.

They were kissing.

The mere image of it made Blue Star sick.

Such relations weren't illegal, but it was a social taboo. Most considered a pony having such contact with a human perverted and disgusting. Blue Star was one such pony who thought that way. And though he would deny it, even to himself, to the day of his death, he was jealous. Jealous of a human, to hold such a perfect Unicorn Noblemare in his arms, Blue Star's own ideal mare to bring him to glory in the Aristocracy of Canterlot.

He shook where he stood. He shook with rage at how the sight made him feel. He stalked off, different intentions in mind. Leaving them as they finally broke their loving kiss.

….

Twilight smiled to her human. She was happy that she had someone like him to support her through all her individual studies. "Chains, I think I love you," she whispered quietly. She rested her head on his chest, careful with her horn. He held her to him as she stood on her hind legs.

"I love you too Mistress," he said happily. If he was honest with himself, he's wanted to shout it for a long time now.

Deep inside of them however, they were both scared, very scared.

Chains was still a slave, no matter how Twilight treated him differently when they were together. If she treated him with such favor publicly, or if their feelings were found out, it could mean trouble.

Legally, nopony could interfere. Chains was her property, to do with as she pleased. But the ponies would start to talk. They would accuse her of nasty things, or worse, accuse Chains of perverting her. And if such a thing were to happen, then others could get involved. If they went to court, and accused Chains of corrupting the mind of a pony, his Mistress no less, a prejudice judge could have him executed.

She wouldn't risk that. She couldn't. She could deal with name calling, losing all respect for her. But to lose Chains. It would destroy her.

She slowly pushed herself away from Chains. And looked to the floor of her room, "Chains, could you, go to the Library and find me a few books I haven't read yet?" she asked. "I have a list in the desk drawer, show it to the Librarian, she'll give them to you," she said somberly.

She started to tell herself that she needed to stop her feelings for Chains. As much as it hurt. She wouldn't risk him coming to harm.

It took a moment for Chains to figure out why she pushed away. And when he realized it was because their love was forbidden, he looked to the floor as well. He understood, and the last thing he would ever want to be, was a burden. He nodded, "Yes Mistress," and went to the desk and got the list she was talking about. He left the room, trying to make himself forget his love for her as well.

…

He was halfway to the Library, trying to clear his mind, when suddenly a strong blast of magic hit his side. He let out a scream as he was thrown into a wall in the hub of a hallway, the small room that diverged into three separate paths.

The blast came from one of them. He looked up to see his attacker, and met the angry eyes of Blue Star, who grabbed him with his magic, and threw him into a small bust of a unicorn head which decorated the hub, causing it to break on the floor. He continued to toss the human around for some time.

"Filthy, wretched creature," the unicorn cursed as he threw the helpless human into the walls. "You think you have a chance?" he growled. He threw the human to the ground, the boy breathing in gasps.

Blue Star was tired of using magic, and went to Chains' side, and slammed his hoof across his face and then stomped his chest. "You're just a dirty mongrel, barely fit to do her biding or anypony else's bidding," He then stomped both hooves on the boy's arm, and broke it, electing a scream from him.

While Blue Star was thrashing him, he heard two conflicting voices in his mind. One was quiet, and almost impossible to hear. He couldn't make out what it was saying. The other much stronger voice was that of the Slavers who warned him while he was being trained.

"_Never fight back, or you'll be killed."_

But soon that was over voiced by Blue Star again, "to think you had that guts to think you could get away with taking a kiss from a pony, let alone a Noblemare," the unicorn growled, but at least stopped kicking the poor boy. "Maybe you wish you were a pony too, well that's never happening," his ranting was starting to become more manic as the human tried to catch his breath.

"Tell you what, I'm going to be nice," the unicorn said, a sick smile tracing his lips. "I'm going to help you get a step closer to being a pony!"

Chains' eyes widened as an ethereal blade appeared, made of magic. "I'm going to cut those damn hands of yours off!"

The human closed his eyes tight, fearing ruling him as he anticipated the blow.

.

.

.

.

It didn't come.

…

Celestia was walking down the hall, speaking with the new Lieutenant of the Canterlot Royal Guards. She was pleased to discover that he was in fact Twilight's older brother. They had made pleasant conversation, talking about Twilight's progress, when they became aware of a ruckus.

They turned the corner to see Blue Star holding an ethereal blade, about to strike at a crumpled human form on the floor.

It took Shining armor a mere moment to recognize the form as Chains, and with his magic he formed a shield to block the strike that was coming to the human.

Celestia just stared wide eyed. Seeing not the young human curled up on the floor, but instead seeing another human form on the cold ground, over two hundred years ago.

Memories of that broken body made her shake in her spot. Thankfully, nopony seemed to notice.

At the sight of his strike being blocked, Blue Star growled and turned his attention to see who would dare stop him from putting a human in its place. His heart stopped when he saw his Lieutenant and Princess Celestia standing there. "P-p-p-princess, I, I was….."

While the princess was regaining her composure over her flood of memories, Shining Armor interrupted Blue Star, "what is the meaning of this?" he asked harshly. "You don't truly expect either of us to believe that this human was a threat to you, do you?" he asked, getting closer to Blue Star, who was backing up slowly.

"He, he," Blue Star knew he was trapped. Even if he made the accusations, there was no proof, and while it would ruin Twilight's Life and maybe get the human executed, it would also ruin his own reputation. Calming down, he decided to cut his losses and stayed silent.

Shining Armor was still angry, but realized how limited his authority was in this case, especially since Chains was just a human. He wouldn't let Blue Star get away with it though, "Blue Star, for conduct unbecoming of a Royal Guard, and damages done to privet property," it pained him to say that with Chains right there. "I strip you of your Rank, you are no longer a Royal Guard of Canterlot."

Blue star glared at him, "what? How dare yo…."

Before he could finish he became aware of the glare he was receiving from the Princess, "Silence!" she said with a deathly tone. "Get out of my sight, and my Palace," she said.

He was nearly frozen in fear at the sight of her anger, but quickly left, his hooves sounding as he made his retreat.

Shining Armor then knelt down next to Chains, "you alright Chains?" he asked.

Chains slowly sat up, cradling his broken arm, he nodded, staying silent, and honestly a little scared.

Celestia looked at the young human, her heart beating faster.

'Why, why do you have those eyes that curse me so?' she thought to herself. "Go and retrieve Twilight Sparkle, I will take care of him," she told Shining Armor.

The loyal guard nodded, and ran to get his sister.

Chains looked up at Celestia, and then quickly at the floor. The Princess then leaned down, her horn glowing gently as she touched his arm with it, using the magic to try and mend the broken bone. The human stayed silent for a great deal of the time, but finally, spoke up, "I'm sorry, your Majesty," he said quietly.

This took her by surprise.

"I'm sorry if you hate me, I've only seen you a few times, and you always look away from me," he said, covering his face with his good hand. "I must be so ugly in your eyes," he said.

Celestia's heart tightened in her chest. After his arm finally mended, she shook her head, "no, I don't find you ugly Chains, and I don't hate you," she told him. 'Just myself whenever I look at you.'

Twilight soon arrived with Shining Armor, and after worrying over the injured human for a moment, she finally calmed down. But the knowledge that somepony had hurt him because of their relationship, only strengthened her resolve that they shouldn't be together.

From that day on, she kept more to her books, and spoke less lovingly to Chains, for fear that something like this would happen again.

And Chains stayed quiet, not wishing to upset his Mistress, but whenever she made a request of him, he would do so without hesitation.

So it went for the next two years.

To the suffering of both their hearts.

…..

A/N

Well, I think that makes up for the short ass chapters I've had.

Maybe a bit long and could have been separated into 2 chapters But I'm proud of more than a few parts of it.

To be honest, the part with Star Shield Sparkle was off the top of my head mostly. And I am considering doing a spinoff fanfic that focuses on him during the events of that war. It would only be a one shot or three chapters long though. I'll keep it on the back burner for now.

Also, I think this is officially my longest chapter yet. Hopefully it won't be too long before I pass it.

See you next time. Focusing on Dark Pony Brotherhood now.


	9. Nightmare Moon part 1

A/N: Alright, I meant for this to be a lot longer, encompassing all of the events of Episode 1. But I figured you all waited long enough for a new chapter.

The reason it's taken so long is, well, Life. It's a bitch.

I plan to get the next chapter up soon; I look forward to what's coming up.

Well, without further ado, my triumphant return.

….

**Nightmare Moon, Part 1**

The young man named Chains was sorting books in the Library that was serving as the home of his Mistress for the time.

Twilight had left her room in the castle a little less than a year ago, and moved to the Library with Chains and Spike to make studying and furthering her knowledge of magic easier. While she was still Celestia's student, they were no longer having privet lessons and Twilight was trusted to expand her knowledge on her own. They kept in touch via letter and what Spike had dubbed, "Dragon Mail".

Chains had grown a little in the last two years, an inch or so. His hair was kept tied back in a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way and went down to mid back, though he thought about getting it cut, as he's been mistaken for a girl on a couple occasions already.

He stacked several books together on the floor, making a mental note of them as books Twilight hadn't read yet. He smiled to himself as he searched the library some more. Since Twilight would have plenty to read through, he started to search for books to read himself.

While looking he noticed his companion in assistance heading to the door with a small package. "Are you heading to Moon Dancer's party, Spike?" he asked the baby dragon.

"Yup, do you want to come to?" he asked, "I'm sure Twilight would let you go out to a party just this once," Spike offered.

The human just shook his head, "no thank you, I should be here in case Mistress needs something," he said. "Besides," Chains started, getting quiet. "I don't think I'd be very welcome there," he said, hinting to remind Spike of his station in life.

The Dragon got quiet too, before speaking up, "right, sorry," he said. "I'll bring you back some cake," he told him, trying to smile to the human before turning to leave, when the door swung open, Twilight nearly stampeding into the library, knocking Spike over, causing him to tumble over the gift he had, which ended up impaled on his tale.

"Spike! Chains!" Twilight called out, seeking their assistance. She looked down at the Baby Dragon who was on the floor shaking his head clear, "oh there you are," she said, trotting up the upper level of the Library, "Chains too, good, you both can help me," she said acknowledging the human before looking around, "quick, find me that old copy of predictions and prophesies," she said, before turning her attention to Spike once more, noting the package impaled on his tale, "what's that for?" he asked.

Spike looked back at his tail, and pulled the present off of it, "well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer," he said as the ruined teddy bear inside fell out.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing," Twilight said as she pushed aside books that were in a stack in the corner.

"But we're on a break," the baby dragon tried to reason with the Unicorn.

Twilight then used her magic to lift books off the shelves and read the titles quickly, moving aside the ones she didn't need, "No, no, no, no no no," she began to growled in frustration but before she could yell for assistance Chains came to her side, holding the book she was looking for.

"Here you are Mistress," he said, handing it to her.

The book was encased in her magic and she took it from him, and immediately opened it and began to page through, "Elements, Elements," she muttered as she looked for the chapter she needed.

Chains immediately went to cleaning up the mess that Twilight made from looking through the books, Spike coming to help him soon after.

"Ah hah, Elements of Harmony, See, Mare in the Moon?" She read aloud.

Spike was putting some books on a shelf, "mare in the Moon? But that's just an old Pony's Tale," he said.

Chains watched as he finished cleaning, and his Mistress continued to search. It worried him to see her so intent on something that she was heedlessly making a mess. From experience, Chains knew that it was never good when she got obsessed with something.

"Mare, Mare, aha!," Twilight exclaimed as she found the passage she had been looking for. "The Mare in the Moon, Myth from olden pony times, a Powerful Pony who wanted to rule Equestria," she read aloud, "defeated by the Elements of Harmony and Imprisoned in the Moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about Night time eternal," he voice became more and more urgent as she read. "Do you two know what this means?!"

Spike answered first from atop a ladder which he was balancing on dangerously, "No," was all he could say before he started to teeter, before Chains quickly grabbed the ladder, and stabilized it, but not before Spike had dropped the books. The baby dragon let out a sigh of relief as he made his way down, "thanks Chains," he said, about to start picking up the books again before Twilight chimed in.

"Spike, take a note for me, to the Princess," she told him.

Spike agreed and got a parchment and quill.

Once he was ready, Twilight began to dictate what she wanted written down. "My dearest Teacher; my continued studies of pony magic has led me to discover, that we are on the precipice of disaster."

"Hold on, preci, preci….." the baby dragon stopped her while he struggled over the word.

Twilight looked to him and decided to change her wording. "Threshold."

"threeee….."

"Brink?"

Spike just stared at her in confusion.

"Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" She said in frustration.

The dragon quickly scribbled down the rewording and continued to write as Twilight spoke.

"For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her Eternal Night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response; Your Faithful Student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Twiliiight, Spaaarkle," Spike sounded out as he finished the letter. "Got it!" he said triumphantly.

"Great, send it," Twilight said, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Now?" the dragon asked a little skeptically.

"Of course."

"Umm, I don't know Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy with the summer sun celebration," he told her. "And its like, the day after tomorrow."

"That's just it Spike, the day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the summer sun celebration, it's imperative that the Princess is told right away."

The dragon looks at her for a moment before turning back to the letter, "Imper… Imperaaa…."

"Important!" The frustrated unicorn shouted, causing Spike to fall back.

"Okay, okay," he concedes and takes a deep breath, blows a soft flame onto the letter, incinerating it and sending a magical smoke out the window.

Chains had finished cleaning the library by this time, and his look of worry for his Mistress had grown, she seemed agitated at this situation, and he wished he could help her somehow.

"There, it's on its way, but I wouldn't hold your breath," the Dragon told her.

"Oh I'm not worried Spike, the Princess trusts me completely," she said confidently, "In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me."

After a moment the dragon's cheeks bulged up and he belched out, a small flame condensing into a letter, and dropping to the floor. "See, I knew she'd want to take immediate action," Twilight said with some pride in her voice.

Spike picked up the letter and unrolled it, and after clearing his throat, he read it aloud, "My dearest and most faithful student, Twilight; you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."

Twilight looked out the window proudly, waiting to hear how her teacher would take action against the threat she had cleverly found.

"But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books." After reading this part, Spike fell to the floor in a fit of laughter as Twilight's jaw nearly hit the floor, blinking a few times to try and register what she just heard.

She then went to the letter and picked it up with her magic and began reading it to see if Spike was telling the truth, "A break from studying and some fresh air would do you some good, so I've decided to send you, Spike and Chains to the Town of Ponyville so oversee the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebrations, I'll arrange a place for you to stay and have you meet up with someone at the Air Cab to pass along your official duties as the overseer, I would see you off myself, but I too have duties I must look to, best of wishes, Sincerely; Princess Celestia."

Twilight turned the letter over to see if anything was written on the back, "she really doesn't believe me?" she asked allowed, looking crestfallen.

Chains came to her side, "Mistress, if I may say so, you have been studying pretty hard, maybe the princess is right and you need a break?" he gently suggested.

Twilight looked up at him, narrowing her eyes, but relaxed and sighed, looking down as she walked off "let's just pack and get to the Air Cab," she said.

Chains looked after her as she went to the upper part of the Library where she slept. He looked down, and then to Spike, "did…. did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Spike looked to him with a raised eyebrow, "dude, you'd blame yourself for anything wouldn't you?" the dragon asked, shaking his head. "Just get some things together, Twilight'll come around," he said, going to get a small bag of his own possessions together.

Chains didn't have much, so he was in no hurry, he watched as Spike walked off, and looked around the Library, sighing to himself, "I hope you're right Spike." He then went to tend to his Mistress.

…

Sometime later, Chains was carrying two small bags as Spike, he and Twilight went to the Canterlot Air Cab. Once there, they waited for the pony the Princess said she'd send to pass along the orders.

They didn't have to wait long before they heard a familiar voice; "Twiley!" came the enthusiastic voice of Shinning Armor Sparkle, as he quickly came to the trio, a pair of Pegasi Royal Guard with him.

"Shinning, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked excitedly, going to him and embracing him. She let him go and looked up to him.

"Well I volunteered to pass along Princess Celestia's orders," he said with a smile.

The smile was returned, and Twilight looked him up and down, "I know you've been so busy with your duties as Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard that we haven't gotten to spend very much time together," she said sadly, "I'm glad to see you before I go."

"That's why I volunteered," The Older Unicorn said, pulling a rolled up scroll from his saddle bag, "this is the check list and a summary from the Princess," he told her.

Twilight took it and passed it off to Spike, who was already starting to read it.

"I wish I could go with you," Shinning said. "But, Duties have me here, I won't even be guarding the princess at the Celebration," he said.

"Why is that?" Twilight asked.

"The Princess asked that I stay here to keep the Palace in order, a little strange, but the Princess hasn't had an incident at a Summer Sun Celebration in hundreds of years, I shouldn't be worried," he said, looking down at his hooves. "But I still got a feeling I can't shake," he looked his sister in the eye, "do me a favor, just….. Keep an eye out for anything strange, and tell whatever guards you can if something strange happens."

Twilight nodded, "don't worry, I will," she said. "I have the same feeling to be honest," she said, thinking deeply.

Shinning Armor shook his head, "it's probably nothing," he gave a nervous laugh. "The two of us will get grey before our parents if we worry as we do," he joked.

Twilight only smiled, "yeah," she looked him in the eye, "well, I should go, Royal Duties and all," she said.

"Same with me," Shinning Armor said, embracing his sister. "Take care," he told her.

"You too," she said.

Shinning pointed out the Pegasi Guards he brought with him, "these two are the best fliers in the Pegasi Guard, I wanted to make sure you had a smooth flight," he told her.

Twilight looked surprised, "Shinning, you didn't have too…."

"I wanted to, I can't be there, but I am still Captain, I can abuse my power a little to keep my favorite little sister in comfort," he teased, pulling her close and mussing up her mane. "Besides, they wanted to help."

"H-hey," Twilight struggled, unsuccessfully suppressing a giggle. "I'm your only sister you big dope," she teased back. "Fine, I'll accept their services, but you better be paying them for their inconvenience," she told him sternly. "I'll see you when I get back," she turned for the Air Cab, the Pegasi already harnessing themselves up. "Goodbye Shinning."

"Goodbye Twilight," Shinning Armor said, he then turned his attention to the Human who bowed in farewell, "Chains, you take care of her, you got me?" he said.

Chains nodded, "of course," he said. "Goodbye Sir Shinning," he said.

"Goodbye Chains," the Unicorn paused for a moment, and then saluted.

The Human looked stunned for a moment, and then shyly returned the salute awkwardly.

This got a chuckle from the Guard Captain, "we'll work on it when you get back," he said. He then waved as the Dragon, Human and Unicorn all got on the Air Cab, "safe travels," he called out as they took off.

"Goodbye Shinning," Twilight called back, tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. She sniffled a bit as Canterlot quickly went out of view. She sighed and looked out at the scenery passing by.

Spike chimed in, "alright, next stop, Ponyville," he said, reading from the scroll.

…

A/N


	10. Nightmare Moon part 2

**Nightmare Moon, part 2**

The Air Cab flew through the sky, the Pegasi guiding it majestically and safely. The passengers in the chariot took a moment to watch the ground as they were held aloft on the winds.

Twilight's mind was elsewhere, feeling betrayed that her mentor didn't trust in her instincts, and was now sending her away to tend to something that couldn't be half as important as preventing a potential disaster.

But what could she do? It was all so frustrating. She would admit it was silly to believe in myths and legends, but she had a cold feeling deep down in her gut that she was right.

Chains noticed his Mistress's melancholy and was about to try and cheer her up when Spike began to read the orders he was handed for Twilight's overseeing of the preparations.

"My Dear Twilight,

There is more to a young pony's life than studying, which is why I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the summer sun celebration in this year's location, Ponyville."

As he read this the town in question was just beginning to come into sight.

"And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete, make some friends."

This was answered with a groan from the unicorn.

"Look on the bright side Twilight, the Princess arranged for you to stay at a Library, doesn't that make you happy?" Spike was trying persistently to get her to cheer up about the situation.

It seemed to work as Twilight perked up a little and then smiled, "yes, yes it does, you know why? Because I'm right," She said as in an assured tone. "I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, and then go to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return."

"Then, when will you make friends like the Princess said?" the baby dragon asked.

"She said to check on preparations, I am her student and I'll do my royal duty," she told him as they were coming to a landing. Some of the townsponies were watching the Air Cab as it was coming down, though most went on with their business. "But the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

Spike and Chains shared a worried look as the Cab landed.

Twilight went to the Pegasi Guard who had transported them, "thank you sirs," she said with a smile. They smiled proudly in return, and went on their way to return to their posts in Canterlot.

Spike came to her side, as did Chains, all three of them were looking around, and Spike tried to persuade Twilight to be social. Seeing a pink pony with a poofy mane approach, he pointed her out to Twilight, "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." The pink pony came to a stop near them and seemed to be studying them as if thinking on something. Spike didn't seem to notice and urged Twilight further, "Come on Twilight, just try."

Twilight looked at the pink earth pony and start to speak, "uh, hello?"

The Pink Pony as if panicked or if sudden realization hit her, gasped deeply and shot through the air like a pink cannon ball over the three newcomers' heads, leaving them all equally confused and at a loss for words.

"Well that was interesting all right," Twilight said as she turned to find the first part of her assignment.

Chains silently wondered to himself if it was his fault, but shook his head, and followed after his Mistress, Spike sighing from his failed attempt.

…

They were walking outside of Ponyville towards a nearby farm. It was clear from the apple trees that were already in view that it was mostly an Apple Orchard, but fields nearby also hinted that they also grew vegetables, most likely corn.

Spike started to read from the checklist that came with Celestia's official orders for Twilight, "Summer Sun Celebration, Official Overseer's Checklist, Number One;" he started just as they entered the archway for farm. "Banquette Preparations, Sweet Apple Acres."

They then heard a joyful, "Yee-Haw!" and turned their attention to see an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail tied into ponytails charging straight at a tree, and turning at the last moment to put all the momentum into a single buck straight into the tree's trunk, knocking all the apples free from the branches and into the apple barrels waiting beneath. She smiled and crossed her legs, proud of the feat of strength.

Twilight, Chains and Spike looked on impressed before Twilight sighed and approached slowly, "let's get this over with." The blonde pony turned her attention to them as they approached, and Twilight put on a more friendly face, "Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight was suddenly surprised as the earth pony took her hoof in her own and started to shake it vigorously, "Well Howdy-do Ms Twilight, a pleasure making your acquaintance," Her hoof shake didn't let up a bit, "I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres, sure do like making new friends."

"Friends?" started Twilight, the hoof shake causing her voice to shake as well, "actually-y-y-y, I….."

"So, what can I do you for?"

Twilight's foreleg was still shaking in the air, before Spike stopped it with a suppressed giggle.

Twilight cleared her throat, and put a smile on her face, "well I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and you're in charge of the food?"

Applejack smiled widely, "We sure as sugar are," she said with pride. "Would you care to sample some?"

"Well as long as it doesn't take too long," Twilight said, a little hesitant.

But the farm pony was already ringing the triangle and let out a call of "Soooouuups on Everypony."

At that a stampede of ponies, who were likely out working, came through, sweeping up Spike, Twilight and Chains and taking them to a gazebo with a table set under it.

Applejack quickly appeared next to them at the table, "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple Family?"

Twilight smiled nervously and tried to talk her way out of it, "thanks but I really…" before she could finish a yellow pony with a green mane placed a plate of fritters on the table.

"This here is Apple Fritter," the blonde farm pony introduced, before a red maned pony tossed more snacks on the table, "Apple Bumpkin." As more ponies placed more snacks on the table she introduced them, "Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tarts," She went on until she had to take a deep breath before introducing a large Red Pony, "Big Macintosh," followed by a small filly holding a cake on her back, "Applebloom, aaaand," she finished by putting an apple in Twilight's mouth and pointing out a sleeping elderly pony, "Granny Smith."

"Up and at 'em Granny Smith, we got guests," Applejack said, the elderly earth pony awoke with a snort and looked around confused, and speaking though it was difficult to understand whatever it was she was saying.

Applejack then put her arm around Twilight, "why, I'd say you're already part of the family."

Twilight's reaction was to spit out the apple that had been shoved into her mouth; she laughed nervously again, "ahahahah, okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way."

A small voice chimed in, "aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" asked the young Applebloom, looking up with sad eyes.

Twilight seemed to shrink before the pleading filly, "sorry, but we have an awful lot to do."

This earned a disappointed sigh from the Apple Family.

Finally, Twilight caved, "Fine," she said with some amount of agitation.

The Apples cheered with joy, their mood turning quickly. Chains could only smile, though his Mistress was frustrated with being stuck with the jovial ponies, who continued to try to convince her to eat more food.

"Shucks, where are Lock and Stock?" Applejack wondered aloud. "They always forget that they're part of the family too," she put her hoof to her mouth and called out, "Lock, Stock, come on and get some grub."

Twilight looked to her, tilting her head, "more family?" she asked, somewhat scared to ask.

"Well, not in the traditional sense," a smiling Applejack explained as two tall humans came into view. They were twins it seemed, both with short cut blonde hair and green eyes. The only discerning feature to tell the two apart was that one had a scar on his left cheek and the other had one on his right. Another thing worth noting was that neither of them wore collars. Chains involuntarily reached to feel his as he observed them.

"We're almost done loadin' up the apples AJ," the one with the scar on his right cheek said.

"That can wait Lock, when grubs called everypony should come a runnin," the farm pony said. "I'd like you two to meet Twilight, she's our guest, checking in on things for the Princess," she explained, pointing out the purple unicorn.

The two humans bowed respectfully, "t'sa pleasure Ma'am, mah name is Lock," said the human with the right scar.

"An I'm Stock," said the one with the left scar.

"Nice to meet you too," said Twilight with a smile, having resigned herself to already being stuck with the Apple family for the time being. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this," she pointed to her dragon companion first, "is Spike, and this," she pointed to her own human, "is Chains."

"Sup," the dragon greeted with a wave.

"Hello," said the shy human, he took his hand from his collar as he greeted the other two humans.

"My, he's a quiet one, I almost didn't notice him," Applejack said with a chuckle to herself. "These two ratchet-jaw so much I guess I'm not used to seein a quiet human."

"We don't talk that much AJ," the twins said at the same time.

"So you have humans working here too?" the Unicorn asked curiously.

"Just these two, found 'em a couple years back, the Apple family never really was one for using slaves, but we got attached to these guys pretty quickly, like ah said, they're really part of the family."

The rest of the Apple family was talking amongst themselves and eating their brunch together while the two human owners talked.

"Big Macintosh found us on his way to the next town, our part of the slave wagon fell off the trail and over a cliff, so the slavers just left us fer dead," explained Stock.

His brother Lock added, "since we're s'pose to be dead anyways, we got a place to eat and stay, and in return, AJ and Macintosh get some help on the farm."

Twilight was almost more shocked about how relaxed they were with their supposed owners.

"Hey, AJ, we really are just about finished with those apple crates, if Chains here helps us we could be finished before you even got to the second course," said the first twin.

Applejack thought for a moment, "well, what do you say Twilight?" she asked.

The unicorn looked to her human, "um, I wouldn't mind Mistress," he said quietly.

"Then I guess it's okay," Twilight said with a small smile, "just be careful."

Chains nodded and went with the two other humans. Honestly he wanted to go because he hadn't spent any time with any other humans since he was in the Slave Market.

The three slaves made their way to the back of the barn, the two twins looked to Chains, "You don't look like you've done much work in your life," the one called Lock said.

"Well, I help my Mistress in the Library, I've carried stacks of books around a lot," the smallest of the three said. This got a laugh from the twins.

"Well, we carry stuff a bit heavier than books," one of them said with a friendly smile.

"Don't worry Small Fry, we won't expect you to carry too much right away," the other said.

Chains was starting to notice the slight variations of the twins. Not just with their scars on opposite cheeks, but also their tones. Lock had a much more energetic and jovial tone, while Stock had a more easy and relaxed tone.

They reached the far side of the barn, where a wagon sat, nearly filled to the limit with apple crates, each about two feet longwise and a foot wide, and another foot deep. Inside the barn were many more crates, much more than the little wagon would ever hold.

"Well, let's get ta work," said Lock with a smile. He went and stacked a couple crates from the barn, and lifted them up with ease, stacking them on top of other crates. He was soon followed by his brother, and the two loaded up more and more at a quick pace.

Chains went to help, and lifted one crate, and was surprised by its weight. It was much heavier than the twins made it seem. It wasn't too much though, and he brought it to the wagon, and stacked it in, and started to fall in pace with the twins.

He tried going for two crates at once, about half of what the twins were carrying, but that proved nearly too much, and his arms nearly gave as he rushed to the wagon. He almost tripped on the way, but he and the crates were grabbed by Stock, "careful there Partner," he said.

Chains looked up at him, "s-sorry, I'm just not used to carrying so much," he said, looking back down.

"Don't worry about it," said the older human, who straightened him up. "Looks like we're done anyways," he said, looking back at the wagon as Lock filled the last gap in the crates.

"Yup, that'll do 'er," Lock said, "these will go to town for the caterin'," he said.

Chains was able to put a smile on and looked at the two other humans before he went to put the crates back where he got them. He looked back to the twins, and once again remembered they didn't have collars. His hand going back to his, he looked at them, "um, can I ask something?"

"Sure," Lock said, looking at him. "Whatcha wanna know?"

"Well, you aren't wearing collars, I was just…."

"Well, it wouldn't make much sense for us to wear magic collars when we don't got a unicorn around ta use 'em," Stock answered.

Chains shrank, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….."

"Ya didn't," said Stock as he rested a hand atop Chain's head. "That Mistress of yers seems mighty nice, I'd say you're pretty lucky," he said.

"Yeah, Stock n I are lucky too, we could have just as easily landed in one of those farms where they whip ya if you don't move fast enough," The other twin chimed in. "I think the word in the wagon train we got detached from was that we were heading to some mine or someplace, we were working most of our lives in a Quarry before that, we got mighty lucky to land here."

Chains looked up at them, and back down to his feet, a small smile on his face, "I just wish I could have helped out more."

"Hey ya did fine for some scrawny little thing," Lock said with a laugh. "If ya worked a couple of weeks on the farm, I bet you'd be able to lift just as many crates as us," he said.

Chains smiled and thanked him.

The three humans then made their way back to the brunch, where Twilight was trying, and failing, to refuse more and more food being served to her. Chains couldn't help but laugh a little as he saw his Mistress's plight.

For the next hour or so, Twilight and her two friends ate with the Apple family, eating a lot of baked goods, and several, "world famous" family recipes.

Twilight herself was more or less forced to eat three whole pies, and her stomach began to distend from eating so much.

At the end of the Brunch party, Twilight and Spike said goodbye to the Apple family, and Chains gave a fond farewell to his newfound friends in Lock and Stock.

As they left, Chains looked to his Mistress with worry, her stomach swollen from the food she was made to eat.

Spike opened up the checklist again as the group made their way back into town.

…..

AN: I'm not Dead!

Okay, this took a long time, and I'm sorry for the wait. You wouldn't believe how troublesome it is to try and write out an actual episode. It got much faster after I brought in Lock and Stock.

And no, I won't have a full chapter for each of the ponies. I hope to have the rest all in the next chapter. Honestly I don't think it will be too hard, Applejack's meeting was so long because so much happens there compared to everywhere else.

Well, I'll get on Part 3 of the Nightmare Moon arc right away.

See ya around.


	11. Nightmare Moon part 3

**Nightmare Moon, Part 3**

The group of three made their way towards Ponyville from Sweet Apple Acres. Their pace slowed by the overstuffed Twilight Sparkle.

Chains was ever at her side the whole walk, rubbing her back gently, while Spike was a few paces ahead of them, reading from the checklist that they had just started. "Food's all taken care of, next is weather," he said, glancing back at his companions.

Twilight was almost apathetic to what he said, and continued to trudge on with her swollen stomach, mumbling about having eaten too much pie.

The baby dragon continued to walk on and looked at the sky, "Hmm, there is supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

Twilight stopped and looked around for any sign of said pony doing said job, but didn't even see any evidence to prove that an effort had even been made to clear the sky today. "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" she asked, a tone of frustration evident in her voice.

At that split second, a rainbow blur collided with Chains and sent him to the ground a few yards away and into a mud puddle.

A pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cyan coat was laying on top of him, shaking her head clear from the collision. She looked down to see what it was exactly that she crashed into, and saw that it was a human, she looked away and laughed, a bit embarrassed, "um… excuse me?" she said, trying to find the situation more funny than awkward.

Once she was off of him he sat up, "I'm sorry," he quickly said, bowing his head like he had just tripped Celestia herself.

This earned a confused look from the Pegasus, "hey, it was my fau….."

Before she finished, Twilight had caught up with them, "Chains, are you alright?" she asked him. She shot an angry glare at the blue pegasus. "What's wrong with you?!, why don't you watch where you're flying?!" she shouted, angry and concerned over the young man.

Chains tried to calm her, "p-please, it's okay, I, I'm fine Mistress, really," though she didn't hear him, either he was too quiet or she was too angry.

The pegasus however narrowed her eyes, "hey, I was just saying it was my fault," she shot back.

"You could kill somepony with how reckless you are!" Twilight yelled back.

"I said sorry!" the pony with the rainbow mane argued back, "I don't need some uppity slave owner scolding me!"

Twilight was taken aback somewhat, and was unable to form a comeback before the pegasus huffed and flew to a nearby cloud and layed down, likely wanting to wash her hooves of the argument and of Twilight.

The unicorn herself growled in frustration and sighed and then looked to chains, "are you alright?" she asked him again, calming down some.

Chains nodded and hung his head low, he felt it was his fault that she had such an argument. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Twilight told him, helping him up out of the mud puddle. "I guess we should get you cleaned up as soon as we finish here, just all the more reason to hurry," she said, trying to switch gears.

Spike decided to interject, "um, I think that maybe a problem, I think that was Rainbow Dash that you just yelled at," he told her, scratching the back of his head.

Twilight tilted her head to the side as she slowly began to realize that a pegasus with a rainbow mane probably would carry a name like Rainbow Dash, and her eyes widened, "oh dear," she mumbled before growling at herself and putting a hoof to her head as if trying to fight a headache, "ugh, why does she have to be her?" she huffed, "and what was that 'slave owner' thing about?" she wondered aloud.

"Well," Chains started to talk, looking himself over, his clothes being muddy and wet, "I read that a lot of Pegasi are abolitionists," he said quietly. "Maybe she is one?" he suggested.

Twilight had to stop and think. She had heard a lot about a growing group of abolitionists, mostly pegasi. It made sense that if any group of ponies looked down on slavery it would be pegasi, most of them lived in cloud cities and humans wouldn't be able to live there, so very few pegasi, the ones that lived on the ground would even have a use for them.

Pegasi philosophers were also famous for being the driving force behind the ending of the human fighting rings. Gladiatorial combat was, at least publicly, abolished. There are still underground fighting rings across equestrian.

Twilight nodded, and was about to say something when she heard a voice behind her followed by the landing of hooves, "so, you 'read' that, did you?" the cyan Pegasus asked with a raised eyebrow, and a curious look on her face.

Spike, Chains and Twilight were all speechless. She was the first to find out about Chains' reading ability.

Their fears were slightly alieved when the Pegasus smiled "well, I guess you're not so bad after all, at least a step above other slave owners," she said, her mood much more friendly now.

"T-thanks?" replied the unicorn, still somewhat uncomfortable. "B-but please, don't tell anypony else," she said.

This earned a shake of the head from the Pegasus, "I won't tell a soul," she said. "Not often I find somepony who owns a human but isn't scared to go against some of the laws of it," she said.

"Well, thanks, but, are you Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, trying to get back to the reason she was in Ponyville in the first place.

As if forgetting everything that had just happened, the Pegasus smiled brightly and puffed out her chest proudly, "the one and only," she proclaimed, looking Twilight in the eye, "why, you heard of me?"

"I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear for the summer sun celebration," Twilight shot back, beginning to get annoyed. She sighed to calm down, "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

The Pegasus known as Rainbow Dash smiled dismissively, "yeah, I'll get to that in a minute," she said, "right after I'm done practicing," she said.

"Practicing for what?"

"The Wonderbolts," was her enthusiastic reply, as she pointed out a poster of said flying team on a nearby building. "They're performing at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show them my stuff," she said proudly, doing a simple flip in the air and landing on a cloud with ease.

"They Wonderbolts?" asked Twilight with a skeptical smirk.

"Yup."

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?"

"That's them."

Twilight scoffed, "please, they'd never accept a Pegasus who couldn't keep the sky clear for one measly day," She knew how competitive ponies worked.

Rainbow Dash looked at her with a furrowed brow "hey, I can clear this sky in ten seconds flat," she boasted, not liking having her abilities questioned.

"Prove it," Twilight said with a smirk, doubting that the Pegasus could actually do such a feat but would try anything to get her to do her job.

Rainbow Dash stood up on the cloud and then flew off, dispersing the cloud as she leaped from it, flying fast to the next one and kicking it apart. She went to one after another, turning fluffy white clouds into vapor. She landed on the post of a nearby bridge once she finished, and were somepony keeping time, they'd see she did indeed do the task in ten seconds flat. Give or take a millisecond or two.

"See, what I tell ya?" the boastful Rainbow Dash said. "Ten Seconds flat," she finished with a laugh, seeing the expressions on her audience's faces, Twilight's jaw would be hitting the ground if it wasn't attached so well.

This elicited another chuckle from the Pegasus, "you should see the looks on your faces," she laughed while hovering about, "you're a laugh Twilight Sparkle, I look forward to hanging out with you guys, you all seem pretty cool," she said, winking before flying off to whatever other business she may have had, probably more practice.

"Wow," Spike said, being the first to speak up, "She's amazing," he commented to his companions. He looked at Chains, who was still covered in mud, and suppressed a chuckle.

Twilight just scowled at him and moved towards their next objective, "come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get to the Library, get Chains clean and find a way to stop Nightmare Moon," she said, Spike quickly following after her. He noticed that Chains wasn't with them and looked back.

The young human was still standing at the bridge, looking to where Rainbow Dash had flown off. He couldn't help but feel admiration for the Cyan Pegasus, who was so free, and proud. He could only look up to somepony like that.

"Chains, you coming?"

Spike calling him roused him from his musings as he hurriedly caught up, "Y-yes, I'm sorry," he said, walking in stride now with the two of them, he didn't catch the worried look from Twilight as they walked towards the town hall.

…

Upon entering Ponyville Town Hall, Spike looked over the checklist once more, "Decorations," he said, looking up from his list.

The group looked around the room, seeing all the lovely décor, ribbons and flowers hanging from the rafters and the railings. Spike seemed to voice all their thoughts when he uttered the words, "beautiful."

"Yes," Twilight agreed, "the décor is coming along nicely, this ought to be quick," she said with enthusiasm. "I'll be in the library in no time." She took one more look, "beautiful indeed."

Spike shook his head, "not the décor," he said, pointing to a white coated unicorn with a purple mane who was looking over some ribbons, "her."

The unicorn was much too engrossed in her activities to notice the presence of the three who had just entered looking over ribbon after ribbon. "No, no, no. Oh goodness no," she said as she threw ribbon after ribbon over her shoulder.

Spike was looking at her as if he was love struck, and he looked at Chains, "how are my spines?" he asked in a whisper, not wanting the mares in the room to pay him any mind, "are they straight? How about my breath?"

Chains was about to answer, when Twilight began talking with the object of Spike's affections. "Good afternoon….."

"Just a moment please," the white unicorn interrupted without even looking back, sticking to her business, "I'm 'in the zone,' as it were," she said, tying up a big red bow on a wooden beam. "Ah, yes sparkle always does the trick, does it not?" she asked with a posh tone, "why, Rarity, you are a talent," she said with no small amount of pride.

She turned to face the group, "now, how can I help youuwahahaaa?!" she exclaimed upon seeing Chains covered in mud with his clothes a mess. "Oh my stars, Darling, whatever happened to you?" she asked with notable concern in her voice.

Chains was taken aback and backed up a little bit, "uh, um, nothing, I, I just fell," he said, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Just fell?" she asked skeptically, "deary, you're positively a mess," she said. "I simply must get you cleaned up, come along," she said, grabbing onto the young boy's sleeve with her magic to pull him along.

Twilight was trying to protest, "really, we'll take care of it later, we have business to take care of," she said.

"No, it wouldn't be right to let a young lady such as this go about in such a mess," Rarity argued.

Twilight and Spike had almost stopped dead in their tracks. Did she think that Chains was a girl? Twilight tried to make an effort to correct her, "y-you don't…."

Rarity was clearly not listening as she continued to drag the stammering boy along, "b-b-but I'm not….."

"It's okay dear, I'm sure I can make you a nice new dress while you're cleaning up," she said, not understanding the human's protests at all.

….

Even once they got to Rarity's home, which also seemed to be her place of business, the white unicorn wouldn't let them get a word in edgewise to explain her mistake. "Now come on dear, there is no need to be shy," she said, trying to coax the human to undress. "Get out of your clothes and I'll draw you a hot bath to clean yourself up," she said.

"B-but… I…." Chains was staring with eyes wide, trying his best to protest doing such a thing.

"Oh, I see," Rarity said, getting an understanding smile. Her guests relaxed; maybe she realized she was mistaken.

"It's because everyone is looking at you," or not. "Well come on then," she said, pulling the human behind a screen nearby. "Let me help you out of those dirty things," she said.

While Chains was trying to form a verbal protest, Spike was trying not to laugh, feeling like his teeth were about to explode. Twilight was also trying her best to explain things to Rarity, following her behind the screen to try and stop her.

"Please, you got it wr…."

"Don't fret dear, I won't charge you a single bit for cleaning and dressing her," The white unicorn interrupted. "I consider it a favor not just to you but to fashion, a pretty girl like this shouldn't be messy," she said with an almost gleeful tone.

Her magic encased itself around the belt of the human's pants, and with a pull, she slid them down.

And both Rarity and Twilight were greeted by something they weren't expecting to see that day.

All those present in the room had blushes on their faces, except for Spike who was on the other side of the screen; he had also taken the silence as a cue to start laughing like a hyena.

Chains quickly covered himself up, looking mortified and distraught over his Mistress seeing him naked, and a pony he had never met before to add to it all. He was practically begging for a death that fate showed great cruelty in not providing.

The two mares realized that they had been scaring, and turned around quickly to give the human his privacy. Rarity's blush was especially harsh, clashing so with her white coat beautifully.

"I…. I see, sh…. He's not a girl," she stammered out, trying to regain her composure over her very amazing blunder.

"Yeah," was all Twilight could respond with, her blush was present for reasons other than sheer embarrassment. In truth, she had never seen Chains naked, even from when they were younger.

Rarity nodded, "I…. I'll…. Just draw that bath and he can get into it when he's ready," she said, trotting off to save what was left of her own dignity.

Twilight only nodded and looked at the floor, her thoughts wondering, 'it….. wasn't that bad.'

…

Once Chains was in the bath on the other side of another screen, washing himself in some semblance of privacy, Rarity had begun to chat with Twilight, both still pink in the cheeks, having gotten over the embarrassing situation that had happened just moments ago.

As way of apology, the white unicorn was stitching together a new outfit for the human, using the dirty clothes as a model to go by. "I see, so you were sent here to check on the preparations," she said, making small talk while stitching together cloth carefully. It wasn't going to be a fancy outfit, but the fabric she was using certainly looked nice.

"Yes," Twilight said, accepting of the fact that while Chains was bathing they weren't going anywhere. "The Princess asked me to make sure everything was going well."

Rarity smiled, "well, they are, we have some of the best ponies taking care of each thing, you can be assured of that," she told her, a bit of hometown pride shinning through. "You know, I've always wanted to visit Canterlot," she said, containing her enthusiasm. It was much easier than one would think, having a needle so close by tended to keep one calm and careful.

Twilight nodded, "it's a lovely city, though I don't see much of it to be honest," she said.

Rarity almost broke her concentration to star at her fellow unicorn, "you must be joking, how can you live in such a sophisticated city and not see as much of it as you can?!" she asked, acting somewhat like a foal who was told a water park wasn't all that fun.

"Well, it's just that I stay in and study a lot," Twilight explained, trying to socialize as best she could.

Rarity narrowed her eyes at the purple unicorn, before turning her attention back to her work, making a pair of night blue pants with a matching vest with gold trim. She Kept the white shirt that Chains originally wore, knowing it would work just fine as an undershirt for the vest.

"There," she said with a smile, "I don't get to work on many human clothes, but they are indeed a joy, once he's out of the bath we'll get them fitted right, but I don't think they'll need too many alterations," she said, very prideful of her work.

Twilight looked over the clothes, "they're very nice, he'll look pretty dashing in them," she said with a chuckle, imagining Chains as a dashing person.

"Indeed," Rarity said wistfully, "he's so pretty, you have to understand why I thought he was a girl, with his build and that hair, and he just seemed so feminine."

Chains was overhearing all of this while he sat in the bathtub and was beginning to wonder if he could will himself small enough to hide in a crack in the floor when he overheard what Rarity asked next.

"You know, not many ponies own humans around here, I know Sweet Apple Acres has a few helping out, but you just don't see many humans in town," she said with a thoughtful tone. "You know, I've always wanted one to help out around the boutique, they look like they'd make such great seamstresses with those hands of theirs."

She continued on, "I'd love one but I never could afford one, that and some of the local Pegasi would probably try to boycott my dresses," she said with a huff. "They tried to do that with Sweet Apple Acres, but stopped a while ago."

Twilight's curiosity was piqued, "why'd they stop?" she asked.

"Hard to say, but I know Applejack somewhat, she may not be very civilized, but she isn't one to mistreat anypony, I guess the Pegasus realized that too and moved on."

Twilight thought on this some more. Could it be that slavery was a much more heated issue in places like this?

"Hmm, come to think of it…. I think I heard of a couple slave wagons being attacked in the last few months," she said while she made a few finishing touches that she thought of on the outfit. "Guards dead and wagons gone, certainly odd," she said, her mind trailing off.

Twilight could only nod, but then shook her head, trying to get her focus back onto why they came to Ponyville in the first place. "Chains, hurry up, we have to get going," she called to her human on the other side of the screen.

…

AN: Wow, these shouldn't be taking so long. But I got it through anyways ^^;

I promise, the next chapter will be out much much much faster. But I won't Pinkie Promise, as that's a commitment that could lead to my death.

Also, in the story, by "Fate", I meant "The Author" Me.

Till next time.


	12. Nightmare Moon part 4

**Nightmare Moon, Part 4**

It was mid afternoon by the time the trio from Canterlot made their way out of Rarity's boutique, Chains was dressed in the new outfit that the Unicorn had designed for him as way of apology. He did indeed look dashing in the night blue outfit. He left the vest open, and he had to admit, he felt kind of cool, Spike even commented on how cool he looked.

When he got out of the bath he had put his hair back into a ponytail, but while doing so was thinking of how girly it made him look and was thinking about asking the white Unicorn if she would cut it for him, but decided to leave it, knowing his Mistress was in a hurry.

As they made their way along the outskirts of town, Spike was still pining for the mare of his dreams. "Wasn't she wonderful?" he dreamily asked as he sat on Twilight's back.

Chains just smiled, though Twilight was getting tired of it, wanting to stay on task, "focus Casanova, what's next on the list?" she asked.

The baby dragon sat up, and cleared his throat, and looked again at the checklist, "oh, uh, Music, it's the last one," he announced with a smile.

Twilight smiled as well as a faint sound began to reach their ears, after a moment of stopping and listening, they knew it to be birds singing, in a fairly organized method. The three went off the beaten path and drew closer to the source of the music, and saw on the other side of some bushes a yellow Pegasus with a pink tail and mane and a trio of butterflies as a cutie mark conducting for birds of all different species in singing a song.

Twilight and Chains drew closer as the music stopped, Spike had stayed behind to double check the checklist, because he knew Twilight would ask it of him later anyways, and the Pegasus flew to one bird in particular and talked to him in a quiet voice.

As the music was about to start up again, Twilight spoke up, "Hello," she called.

This earned a startled yelp from the Pegasus and scattered the birds, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds," she quickly apologized. "I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful," she said with a friendly smile, getting a bit more comfortable in socializing since their little stop at Rarity's.

The yellow coated pony landed, and looked shyly at Twilight and then at Chains, and then looked down, timidly rubbing her hoof in the dirt.

Twilight tried to keep her smile and looked up to Chains, who also didn't know what to make of the situation, "I'm Twilight Sparkle," she introduced herself, trying to break the awkward tension. "What's your name?"

The pony withdrew more into herself and said something very quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked, stepping closer.

The shy Pegasus somehow managed to talk even softer as she stepped back.

"Didn't quite catch that."

Then the Pegasus answered in a sound that likely only dogs could make out well enough.

Silence filled the air around them for a moment before the birds had flown back to the tree, and Twilight gave up trying to get the mare's name, "well, it looks like your birds are back," she said "so I guess everything is in order, keep up the good work."

Another soft whimper from the yellow Pegasus.

"Oookay," Twilight said awkwardly as she stepped back, about to turn around.

Chains looked down sadly; it must have been his fault she was acting so timidly. He stepped forward, "um, please, I'm sorry if I scare you, I can leave so you can talk with my Mistress," he said softly.

The shy yellow Pegasus looked up at him, "oh, no, please, I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't mean for you to feel like you scared me," she said.

"No, I should be sorry, I misunderstood you."

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry that I wasn't clearer."

Twilight had stopped in her tracks when she heard Chains speak up and then watched as the two, possibly most timid creatures in all of Equestria, preformed what was possibly their version of a battle….. of apologies.

Spike came from behind the bushes, having finished double checking the checklist, and saw what had been going on, and stared at the epic confrontation before him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be so difficult, you shouldn't have to apologize so much."

Spike looked to Twilight, "Did…. Did we find Chains' clone or something?"

"Of course not, she's a pony and female," Twilight responded with a role of her eyes.

"Maybe we fell into an alternate dimension?" He suggested the possibility.

"Don't be ridiculous, Spike, that's a complete impossibility," she said. "They're just similar in a few ways." She could say that, but it was still eerie, seeing her Human hold a conversation that was completely comprised of apologies was one thing, but the other half of the conversation being the same way was amazing.

This battle had to end however, and the Pegasus was taking her turn, "I'm sorry…" she started, before looking past Chains and seeing the purple and green reptile, and springing upwards with newfound excitement, "A baby dragon!" she said her voice much louder than she had yet spoken in, zooming past the human and unintentionally knocking Twilight to the side. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before, he's so cute," she gushed over him.

"Well well well," Spike said smugly, crossing his arms as he enjoyed the attention he was getting.

"Oh my, he talks, I didn't know Dragons could talk," she said with wonder, "That's just so incredibly wonderful, I, I just don't even know what to say," she joyfully expressed by taking flight and hovering in place for a moment or two.

Twilight, wanting to hurry along, quickly grabbed up Spike with her magic, and placed him on her back, "well in that case we'd better be going," she said quickly, moving to leave. "Come on Chains," she called to her human, who quickly to walk just behind her.

"Wait, wait," the Pegasus called, as the unicorn was joined in stride with the human, "what's his name?" she asked.

"I'm Spike," the dragon answered, happy to speak to the shy pony.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy," the pony introduced herself, "wow, a talking dragon," she said excitedly. "And um, what do dragons talk about?"

"Well," the dragon started, "what do you want to know?" He smiled, more than happy to talk about his species, or due to a lack of knowledge of his species, about himself.

"Absolutely everything," the now named Fluttershy said with wide eyes.

This brought forth a groan from Twilight as she continued to trudge towards the side of town the library was at. And though his Mistress was in dismay at what promised to be a longwinded story of the life of a baby dragon, he was smiling, and somewhat hopeful that Twilight would cheer up and join in the conversation.

…

What was likely an hour later, though to Twilight it felt like a day in of itself, the group had reached the library just as Spike finished telling Fluttershy of what happened the week before when he and Chains had a cake eating contest resulting in them both getting sick until well into the next day.

Spike claims victory for it, though the real loser was Twilight who had to care for both of them.

The Purple Unicorn in question remained silent as they finally reached their destination.

"And that's the story of my whole entire life," Spike announced, "well, up until today," he admitted, "do you want to hear about today?"

"Oh yes, please," Fluttershy said, still enthralled in the fact she was speaking to a dragon.

Before Spike could talk about the day, Twilight had turned around "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" She said, trying to avoid any more delays as she inched closer to the library door. This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep," she said quickly, trying to break the conversation to get inside fast.

Spike tried to protest "no I do….wah!" He started, but was interrupted as Twilight bucked him off of her back and onto the ground beside her.

"Aww, wook at that, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle bawance," she baby talked, both to hurry them along and to spite the baby dragon who gave her a dirty look.

Chains smiled, and moved to the door, opening it for his Mistress and Spike, giving a polite bow to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nodded, with some concern, "oh the poor thing, you simply must get him to bed," she said, moving forward to assist, though she was stopped by Twilight.

"Yes, yes, we'll get right on that," she said, "well goodnight," she said before rushing inside, levitating Spike. "Come on in Chains," she called to the young man.

The human looked again at Fluttershy, who looked a little sad at not being allowed to assist in taking care of the cute baby dragon. "I apologize, my Mistress has a lot on her mind," he said, bowing again, and following inside, closing the door softly. He noted it was dark inside as Spike reprimanded Twilight for being rude.

"I'm sorry Spike, but I have to convince the Princess the Nightmare Moon is coming and we're running out of time," she tried to argue. "I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time," she said, before looking around, "Now where is the light?"

In that instance the light turned on, revealing the entire library filled with ponies who all yelled "surprise" as balloons and confetti fell from above.

Chains fell to the floor as he was taken as aback as his Mistress was. A Pink pony immediately yelled surprise at Twilight again, and began asking her questions, as a couple of nearby ponies looked to him.

"Oh, the poor thing was startled," one with a soft voice said.

He looked up. He didn't recognize these ponies, but they laughed lightly, "Its pretty cute, I guess this pony is from a pretty wealthy family to own one like this, do you see its eyes?" the other asked her friend.

They continued to talk about him, as if he were just a conversation piece. He quickly stood up, a blush on his cheeks and he bowed to them lightly before running to his Mistress's side in case she needed him for anything, and to get out of earshot of the two ponies talking about him.

He came in what seemed to be the middle of a conversation, "….. I know everypony and I mean everypony in Ponyville, and if you're new, then you hadn't met anyone yet, and if you hadn't met anyone yet then you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends, then you must be so lonely…" Chains could only stare at the Pink pony as she continued on as his Mistress poured herself a drink.

He noted what she was pouring into the goblet as being hot sauce, and was about to warn her, when he stopped himself, if he warned her about it being hot sauce then the pink pony would probably figure out he could read, and that could get them in trouble.

All of a sudden the ponies that they had been meeting through the day had gathered close, "and now you have lots and lots of friends," the Pink pony said happily just as Twilight started to drink her goblet of hot sauce.

"Mistress…." Chains started, about to stop her, but it was too late as her eyes bugged out when she realized what she did.

"Are you alright Sugar Cube?" Applejack asked as Twilight tried to contain the heat in her mouth.

The Unicorn leaped into the air and sped up to the upper loft which was to serve as her bedroom, tears in her eyes from the burning of her tongue and gums.

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying," the Pink pony said obliviously.

Spike looked at the bottle Twilight had poured into her drink, "hot sauce," he read allowed for all to hear, when a pink hoof pushed his claw to a cupcake, causing him to pour some onto it before the Pink pony ate it whole.

Everypony, human and dragon nearby, looked at her and she replied with her mouth full, "what? It's good."

Chains looked at her, somewhat perplexed before he looked to where Twilight had retreated. He started to walk towards it, before a wall of pink appeared in front of him, and two blue eyes stared into his mismatched ones. "Hi!"

"Wah!" was the Humans response as he fell backwards and onto his rear.

The Pink pony giggled, "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" she asked.

The human stared up at the now named Pink Pony, "C-chains," he replied softly.

Pinkie giggled again, "Chains, wow, that's a weird name," she started. "I'd have thought you were a Gary, or Stu, or Tommy, those names would suit you better I think, but hey, I didn't get to name you, but Chains, really? That just sounds weird, kinda kinky too if you think about it, I mean seriously, who would name a kid Chains if they didn't have naughty thoughts on their mind? It sounds like a name for a bad porn protagonist."

The pink pony continued on for a solid minute, as a blush grew on the poor human's face. Fluttershy was blushing too, while Rainbow Dash was laughing on the floor, and Applejack was hiding her face behind her hat, either hiding a blush herself or trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing along with the Rainbow maned Pegasus. And Rarity was looking away with pink tinted cheeks, trying to ignore the flow of words coming from Pinkie Pie.

"But hey, if you're named Chains it must be for a good reason, maybe you're a dangerous criminal thug or something and you fight with a chain and have a dozen or so mare friends in a secret hideout…."

Chains wasn't sure what she was talking about anymore, and he was starting to think that neither did she.

"…..and then you'd leave a big C on the wall and vanish into the night…"

He was almost certain.

"Though I guess you would know better than anypony else, so why are you named Chains?" she asked, suddenly ceasing her speaking and staring Chains straight in the eye from where he still sat on the floor. He became aware now that all the mares were listening close, at least somewhat interested as to where he got his name from, either having come up with their own theories, or wondering if Pinkie was close with any of her theories.

After what seemed like a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "w-well, when I was first given to Mistress Twilight, I had chain marks on my wrists, so she named me after those," he said simply.

Pinkie smiled brightly, "I knew it!" she announced, though Chains couldn't remember that being any of the theories she was listing off.

Rainbow Dash sighed, seemingly disappointed, "aw, I was hoping it was something cool, like that Thug theory," she said.

Applejack looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "now what in tarnation about this boy here comes across as thug-like?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping for something more romantic," Rarity admitted.

Fluttershy quietly added her two bits "um, I think Chains is a nice name."

The human blushed light, "um, can I please…."

"Of course you can have a cupcake," Pinkie Pie said enthusiastically and all but shoved one of the sugary pastries into his mouth.

He swallowed what was forced down his throat but turned his head away, "b-but I need to see to my Mistress," he said.

"Oh come on Chainsy, don't be a fuddy duddy, come and join the party for a while, let's dance" she said, pulling him up off the floor with her hooves.

Chains protested as best he could, but Pinkie danced with him for a few moments.

"Come on Sugar Cube, let the poor kid go, Twilight did drink a lot of hot sauce, he should make sure she's okay," Applejack tried to argue for the human.

Pinkie thought for a moment and smiled and nodded, "alright, he should make sure she's okay," she said, letting go. "We should dance again," she said, before trotting off merrily into the party.

Spike helped Chains up, and the human gave a quick bow to Applejack in thanks, and whispered the same to the baby dragon, before running up the stairs to check out Twilight.

…

The Unicorn named Twilight had calmed down from the hot sauce and used it as an excuse to not rejoin the party. She sat in her room, and was paging through what few books were actually available in the alcove, hoping that one of them held what she was looking for. So far the search was fruitless.

She heard a gentle knock on the door, but ignored it, trying to focus on her reading, before a quiet voice spoke up, "M-mistress, are you okay?" came the timid voice of Chains.

Twilight looked to the door and set aside her book. She stood up and went to the door and opened it with her magic. She looked around behind Chains, to make sure nopony had followed him. She looked at him with a bit of a scowl. "Were you having fun at the party?" she asked, seeing the frosting from the cupcake.

Chains quickly wiped his face, "I'm sorry Mistress, I tried to get away as soon as I could to check on you," he said.

Twilight looked down and sighed, berating herself for being cross with him when he hadn't done anything wrong. This whole situation was frustrating.

"No, I'm sorry, please, come in," she said, inviting him into her room. It was actually a nice room, or would be once Chains helped her clean up all the books she had scattered about. "I can't find anything on Nightmare Moon in here, but I can't go into the main library without getting caught up in that party again, which would be even more of a waste of time," she said aggravated as she threw herself on the bed, grabbing up another book to skim through.

Chains looked at her with great concern, "Mistress, aren't you taking this too far?" he asked her.

She shot a glare at him before looking back into the book, "I know I'm right, I feel it in my gut, something bad is going to happen," she said, growling to herself as she threw the book aside and grabbed up another one in her magic.

Chains looked down, "then, I'll help you look," he said, picking up another one. These were new books, if nothing else, it was something new for him to read and memorize. "If finding something will help you, then I'll look all night," he promised her.

This earned him a faint smile, and a silent thank you as the two began to read through all the books in the small room, looking for even a hint of Nightmare Moon or the Elements of Harmony.

…..

Hours passed and the party went on, but Twilight and Chains ran out of books long ago, and Twilight was now laying on her bed with her pillow over her head trying to block out the music.

Chains gently rubbed her back. They hadn't found anything and Twilight just wanted to sleep but couldn't due to all the noise.

The human sighed as he tried to sooth his Mistress as best he could. All of a sudden the door opened and both Chains and Twilight looked up startled at the door.

It was only Spike with a lampshade on his head, he lifted it and addressed his fellow Canterlot natives, "Hey Twilight, Chains, Pinkie Pie is starting Pin the Tail on the Pony," he announced, "Wanna play?" he asked them.

Twilight answered hastily and angrily, "No, all the ponies in this town are crazy," she said, "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's the Eve of the Summer Sun Celebration," Spike stated quickly, "Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Princess raising of the Sun," he told her. "You really should lighten up Twilight, it's a party, you and Chains should really join in," he said as he dropped the lampshade back on his head and went back to join it himself.

Twilight mumbled in a mocking way as Chains tried to give her an encouraging smile. She just huffed and flipped onto her back, "Here I thought I'd have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but silly me, all this silly friend making has kept me from it," she turned onto her side, and looked out the window at the Moon with a mare shaped shadow.

She got up and walked from Chains who stayed on the bed, "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she'll bring about everlasting night," she recited from the book she read back in the Canterlot Library.

She looked to Chains, worry evident on her face, "I hope the Princess was right, I hope it really is just an old pony tail," she said.

Chains realized at this time that she wasn't just obsessed with being right about this; she was genuinely scared that it might happen. "Mistress…." He wasn't sure what to say. He stood up and went to her side, he knelt down and hugged her, "I'm sure that whatever happens, things will turn out okay," he said to her, trying to give her a smile, if only to comfort her.

She wearily smiled back and gave him a soft hug in return, "I hope you're right," she said. She held him in her hooves for a moment before shaking her head, and letting him go. They shared a quiet moment together, both wanting to say something more, but before either of them could muster the courage, the door opened once more, and Spike interrupted.

"Come on guys," Spike said. "Its time to watch the sunrise."

They both shared a nervous smile and nodded, and moved to go with the dragon.

What they had to say can wait.

…..

All the ponies, most of whom had been at the party for Twilight, were packed into the Town Hall. Some of the Pegasi had taken flight and were waiting for their Princess to appear.

Twilight and Spike had gotten to the front, Chains being there with them. They ignored some of the whispers they heard around them, which were mostly compliments on how Chains looked, either 'pretty' or 'cute'.

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared close to Twilight, "Isn't this exciting?" she asked. "Are you excited cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited. Well, except for that time I saw you walking into town and I went *gasp* but I mean really, who could top that?" she asked, turning her attention to the Mayor who was now standing on a stage as Fluttershy conducted her birds to sing fanfare.

She spoke at length about announcing the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration. It didn't last too long however as she knew who the real star of the evening was, and began to build up the introduction. "And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land," she began. "The very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!" She announced as Rarity pulled back the curtain, and a spotlight fell to where the Princess was to be.

Only she wasn't there.

Ponies around the town hall began to get unsettled and murmured.

"This can't be good," Twilight said, earning a look of concern from Chains, who was beginning to look around, getting very antsy himself as the Mayor tried to keep the townsponies calm.

Pinkie bounced where she stood, "oh oh, I love guessing games, is she hiding?" she asked, looking around and even under herself.

Rarity returned and said, "She's gone," in a shocked tone that seemed to border on denial. There was a gasp from the crowd.

Pinkie still smiled, "Oh, she's good," she said, admiring the Princess's ability to hide.

It didn't last long, as she let out a startled scream, as she was the first to notice a gathering darkness on the balcony where Rarity had stood earlier but had since come down from. It spread, and then suddenly burst forth, revealing an Alicorn with a midnight coat and cold blue armor.

"Oh no," Twilight whispered in fear, "Nightmare Moon."

Spike fainted and fell off the Unicorn's back.

The entire hall fell silent as fear gripped the hearts of every pony.

Chains stared up and his legs shook.

A poetic historian who was present at the affair would later write;

_The Dark Princess had come,_

_ Her voice filled us with Fright,_

_ She had trapped our beloved Sun,_

_ And promised us eternal Night._

Nightmare Moon looked out to the crowd with a smile that was somehow as gentle as it was threatening, and she spoke, "Oh My beloved subjects, it's been far too long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces."

_AN: AAAAAHHHHH! Finally! Next one should be soon._


	13. Nightmare Moon part 5

**Nightmare Moon, part 5**

There she stood, Nightmare Moon. Her mane, which seemed to be made out of the night itself, flowed with an ethereal quality. Her position on the balcony seemed to add to her already intimidating stature. Most of the ponies in the Town Hall could only stare in awe or fear.

Chains felt his heart pounding in his chest, every bit of him was trying to tell him to run, but his legs just wouldn't move an inch. He heard Rainbow Dash demand that the dark pony tell them what became of their Princess as she moved to attack before being stopped by Applejack, who bit down on her tail to keep her from fighting the being which was not only confident enough to challenge Celestia's rule, but to do so alone.

The human envied the Pegasus and her courage.

Nightmare Moon only laughed and mocked the ponies and how easily they forget their legends. Before she continued, her eyes landed on the human, and her look of superiority shifted to one of curiosity.

Her eyes locked with Chains' and despite himself, he stared back, the unearthly gaze of the banished Princess keeping him locked where he was.

She suddenly vanished in smoke only to appear directly in front of the human. In shock he fell backwards, and all the ponies around them retreated back several paces, all except Twilight, who placed herself between Nightmare Moon and the frightened human.

"Strange," was Nightmare's first word, ignoring the unicorn who stood between them. "What manner of creature are you?" she wondered aloud.

Chains was still trembling, unable to answer even if he wanted to. Twilight, who still stood her ground, spoke up for him. "Leave him alone, Nightmare Moon," she stated, trying to keep her own legs from trembling, even though she could feel the dark Alicorn's immense power just by standing there.

The crowd of ponies gasped when they heard the name Nightmare Moon, and their fear doubled, and even Rainbow Dash's bravado seemed to falter, if but for a moment.

Nightmare chuckled, and her attention turned from the strange creature, she would learn about it later, and towards the one who defended him. "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me," she said with an amused tone. "Then you also know why I'm here," she said, her eyes narrowing as she stood up straight, towering well above even the largest of stallions.

Twilight's own bravery was faltering, and though she stayed her ground, she felt as if she was shrinking in the presence of The Mare in the Moon, "you're here to…. to…." she couldn't bring herself to finish it.

Nightmare Moon chuckled as she was more than happy to finish the statement herself. "Remember this day little ponies, for it was your last, from this moment forth, the Night will last forever!" she proclaimed, laughing victoriously as her power surged around her, causing lightning to flash and wind to pick up inside the building.

The Mayor, summoning up her own courage and sense of duty turned to the Royal Guards who were present, and too awestruck to act on their own, "seize her!" she called to them, shaking them from their stupor. "Only she knows where the Princess is!"

The guards quickly remembered their sworn duty and flew to apprehend Nightmare Moon, who looked at them as he eyes glowed, "stand back you foals!" she laughed as she threw them back with lightning, before turning to smoke and flying past the ponies and out into the night.

Rainbow Dash broke from Applejack's hold and flew after the wisp of smoke as it disappeared from sight.

Twilight looked to her human, "Chains, quickly, we have to get to the library," she said with urgency in her voice as the rest of the ponies in the building began to either panic, or look to help whoever maybe injured from Nightmare's escape.

Chains took a moment, staring out the door Nightmare left through, before realizing Twilight spoke to him. He hurriedly nodded and got up off the ground as Twilight picked up the fainted baby dragon and they both ran from the Town Hall and to the library, both hoping they might find some way to stop the Nightmare that had been unleashed.

…..

Chains immediately went to work trying to find anything in the library that could have anything to do with the Elements of Harmony, scanning the titles quickly. His Mistress was taking the time to make sure the fainted baby dragon was put to bed, and he heard a mumbled, "we gotta stop Nightmare…." That drifted off sleepily.

He smiled, despite the danger they were in.

Twilight entered the room and quietly closed the door behind her before proceeding to join the human in their search. "Find anything yet, Chains?" she asked, not looking up at him.

He shook his head, "no, I'm sorry, I haven't yet, Mistress," he said moving through book after book, trying hard not to overlook anything.

Twilight was growing frustrated and worried, flipping through a couple of books, "well, keep looking," she said, moving onto the next one. "We have to find the Elements of Harmony to stop Nightmare Moon."

No sooner had she said that, a rainbow haired Pegasus flew right up to her, "and just what are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

Chains, put down the book he was looking through, and turned to the two mares, worried that things would escalate, and a little worried that Rainbow saw him reading, even though she expressed before that she didn't care about that.

"And how did you know about Nightmare Moon?" The Pegasus pressed further, backing Twilight into a corner. "Are you a spy?"

Chains was about to move to try and defend his Mistress in some way when Rainbow Dash was pulled back by her tail. He looked to see that Applejack had arrived, and looking to the Library door, so had the other ponies they had met throughout the day.

The farm pony sighed as she let go of Dash's tail, "simmer down Sally," she told the Pegasus, "she ain't no spy, but she does know what's going on," she said as she and the rest of the ponies came closer to the lavender Unicorn, who looked at them all, and then at Chains, before nodding to herself and beginning to explain.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon," she started, "some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them," her voice became more frantic as she went on, "I don't even know what they do."

Their attention was drawn to the Pink Pony who had wandered away from the conversation as she spoke up, "The Elements of Harmony," she said, looking at a seemingly random part of the bookshelf, "A reference guide."

She was quickly pushed out of the way by Twilight, "How did you find that?" she demanded, looking at the book she and Chains had been searching for this entire time.

The Pink pony just bounced on her hooves as she sang, "it was under 'EEee'"

Twilight looked at the energetic pony with some amount of annoyance, but more at herself for not looking under 'E' in the first place. "Oh," she said, before grabbing the book with her magic and pulling it off the bookshelf.

The other ponies gathered around her as she began to read. Chains, meanwhile, was cleaning up the books they had looked through already.

"There are six Elements of Harmony," she began reading, "but only five are known; Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honestly and Loyalty," the ponies listened more intently, as did Chains, taking a glance over at them as Twilight continued. "The sixths is a complete mystery, it's said, that the last known location of the Five Elements was in the Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, and it is located in what is now….. The Everfree Forest," she finished.

This got a worried reaction from the five other ponies

"The Everfree Forest?" they cried in unison.

"Is that a problem?" Twilight asked, closing the book, and setting it aside. "Is it far from here?"

"No, it's just outside of town," Rainbow Dash said. "But…."

"Nopony goes there," Applejack cuts in. "It just ain't natural."

Twilight shook her head, "there isn't much choice," she said, looking at the five ponies, "could you show me where it is?" she asked them.

They all seemed to shift uncomfortably, but agreed, filing out of the library. Chains followed them out, hoping things weren't just getting more dangerous for his Mistress.

…..

It seemed only a few moments later, that the entire group was at the edge of the Everfree Forest, among the most dangerous places in Equestria. Even though it was night, it seemed to be even darker when one peered into the thick twisted trees.

Everyone in the group seemed at least slightly disturbed by the eerie feeling that the forest seemed to carry in the air around it, human and pony alike.

Pinkie was the first to recover, "Wee, let's go," she declared as she started to move closer along the path.

She was stopped by Twilight, "not so fast," the purple unicorn said, "look, I appreciate the offer," she started as she looked into the forest again, "but I'd really rather do this on my own."

Chains looked at her with concern, wondering if she was determined to do this monumental task alone for the sake of the safety of the other ponies, who were present.

"No can do, Sugarcube," Applejack started as she began to walk along the forest path, "we sure ain't letting any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone," she smiled; making it clear that no wasn't going to be an acceptable answer. The others began to follow her, "we're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple," she finished with the other ponies making their own sounds of agreement.

Pinkie Pie smiled brightly, "especially if there are candy apples in there," she said in a happy tone, despite the situation being grim.

While Twilight looked at the pink mare blankly and with some concern, Chains was finding that he was admiring each of these ponies.

"What?" asked Pinkie Pie when she realized Twilight was staring. "Those things are good," she giggled as she followed the other four ponies into the forest.

Chains looked to his mistress, who seemed to only get more worried. "We should get going too, Mis…"

He was cut off before he could finish.

"Go back to the Library, Chains," The unicorn said, starting after the rest of the ponies.

Chains stared wide eyed, "w-what?" he asked. "But Mistress, I….."

"I don't want you in the forest, Chains," Twilight stopped in her tracks and looked back at him, her face was one full of worry, though she tried to make herself look stern, Chains knew her too well to not see what she was really feeling.

She didn't want him hurt.

The young human only looked back in her eyes; being torn between her order, and his wanting to help her. He swallowed hard, "Mistress, I, I want to help you," he said, his voice beginning to sound more pleading.

"I won't need your help, Chains," she said softly, but with a stern tone. "Just go back to the Library and wait for me."

The other ponies had stopped and turned their attention to the two of them, as Chains' legs began to tremble. "But…."

"Just go!" Twilight snapped, catching everyone by surprise.

Chains stared wide eyed for a moment, but then silently nodded, and took a few steps back.

The air was silent, until Twilight finally turned, and began to catch up with the other ponies.

Chains couldn't get a good look at her face, but the residents of Ponyville did. They saw the tears that threatened to spill over.

They said nothing, even Rainbow Dash, who was starting to get annoyed with Twilight ordering Chains to stay behind. They were all silent for a fair time as they went along the forest trail towards their destination.

Chains stood there watching for a time, until he couldn't see their forms through the thick darkness that was the Everfree Forest.

He then did as Twilight told him to, and began to make his way back to the Library, the walk there seemed longer than the one it took to get to the Forest in the first place. His feet felt heavy, and they seemed to get heavier with each step as his heart pounded in his chest and ached.

It hurt when Twilight yelled at him, but he knew why she did.

But knowing her reasons did little to help him.

He was at the Library door before he knew it, and his hand went to the doorknob.

…..

…..

…..

He couldn't turn it.

He didn't want to.

His Mistress ordered him to wait for her to return, but….

His hand seemed to defy him, not turning the doorknob so he could enter.

Slowly, he let go of the doorknob, and looked back to the direction he had come from.

He couldn't just sit and wait. Whether Twilight wanted him there or not, whether his Mistress would require his aid or not, that didn't matter.

He took a step.

His feet felt light again.

He looked around one last time. Nopony was out, they were all inside, frightened of the everlasting night.

His eyes went back to the Forest beyond the town.

And he ran towards the path.

….

Chains was not athletic, nor in good shape. A lifetime cooped up in a castle, the heaviest things you lift being a large stack of books occasionally didn't do much to keep one in peak condition.

It wasn't long before he made it to the Everfree Forest, and it wasn't long after his entry that he was leaning against a tree, trying to catch his breath.

He only spared himself a few moments though, before trying to move on, trying to follow the path which he could barely see through the darkness.

It wasn't long before a feint blue glow began to light the area around him. He stopped and looked around.

It was when he decided to look up that he noticed the strange Night Mist, which was the source of such light. It suddenly flew before him, and Nightmare Moon stood there, looking down at him with her serpentine eyes.

His own mismatched irises started back into hers, full of fear, though he tried to stand his ground.

She observed him more, like she had done so earlier, his look of curiosity, nor her air of superiority ever faltering in the slightest.

"I asked you before, and I expect an answer now," she started. "What are you?"

Chains looked up at her, as her question finally registered through the fear, "H-human," was his answer.

The Mare of the Night tilted her head curiously, "I've never seen your kind before my banishment, your people must be relatively new to Equestria," she commented. "What is your role?" she continued her questioning as she began to pace around him, looking over his form.

Chains almost wasn't sure how to answer, but his reply was, "I am a slave."

Nightmare Moon stopped in her tracks and raised an eyebrow, as if not sure if it was a joke or not. After a moment she smirked, "hah, so my 'oh so benevolent sister' has a few murky spots in her reign," she let out a scornful laugh. "Though I'm shocked really, I never would have thought Celestia would enslave another race for any reason," she said, continuing to pace around the human like a shark.

Chains felt himself shrink in fear of the Nightmare, before she stopped in her pace and spread her mighty wings, "my curiosity is satisfied for now," she said. "I'll figure out what to do with you humans after I dispose of the Foals who seek to end my Night," she said, turning from him.

Chains' eyes went wide when he realized what she meant, and reached out to try and stop her, "Wait!"

But it was too late. She had vanished into her dark mist and flew deeper into the forest.

With new fear in his heart, and now more determined than ever to try and help his Mistress, the human went chasing after the starry mist. He wasn't sure what he could do to stop or slow down Nightmare Moon, but he had to do something.

This determination was quickly shown to be pointless however, as the mist vanished from sight, and Chains could no longer give chase.

He breathed hard as his lungs burned, before his foot caught a root and he was sent sprawling on the ground.

He pushed himself up and breathed heavily, looking up to get ready to try and continue his chase, when realization hit him.

He was lost, completely and utterly.

He looked around, trying to see if he could see any sign of where he could be or would need to go, but nothing seemed at all familiar.

His heart beat faster, this time it wasn't because of the running.

He was lost, and Twilight was in danger.

He gritted his teeth in frustration, and his fist pounded the ground.

How could he have been so stupid? His Mistress was in trouble and he was completely useless to help her in any way.

He felt pathetic. All those words that Blue Star had said to him in passing over the years ringing in his memories about how useless he, and all humans were.

What hurt most was now Chains was beginning to think he was right.

He was pulled hard from his musings and back into the real world as he heard a feral growl from nearby.

His head whipped around and he looked over his shoulder, to see glowing yellow eyes staring back at him, and what was just as horrifying, was what they belonged to.

It was a large wolf like creature, but it's body seemed to be constructed out of wood, even the teeth seemed to be sharpened points of wood.

Chains flipped himself over and started to crawl backwards slowly, trying to keep his distance as two more of the creatures appeared from the thicket, and were alongside the first one.

Suddenly, the human felt his back press against earth, and he looked behind him to see a short ridge above him. He quickly stood up and jumped upwards, trying to grab on to it to try and escape, but even at his best, he couldn't even get his finger tips to the top.

He turned to face the wolves, which had edged even closer, growling, their eyes full of malice.

Chains pressed his back against the earthen wall and closed his eyes tight, tears peaking at the corners of his eyes.

"Mistress," he said quietly, "I'm sorry."

He waited for the wolves to strike.

But they didn't, instead he heard a courageous yell, and his eyes snapped open in time to see something leap upon one of the wolves in the back.

It was a human something.

It raised one hand and brought down what appeared to be a straight short sword into its back, causing it to yelp loudly and collapse, both under the weight of the attacker and the pain of the weapon.

The other wolves turned their attention to the newcomer, and after sizing it up, the first wolf leaped at it, only to have the human duck under it.

The wolf turned around, and the blade which had dispatched its packmate cut across its face, and it let out a pained whimper.

The two remaining wolves backed off from this foe, and ran off into the forest, not hungry enough to deal with prey that could fight back.

As they left, the figure stood up, and turned to look at what was originally going to be the wolves' meal.

Chains got a good look at his savior now, and noted him to be a human as he was, but certainly much older, and a full head and shoulders taller than he was too.

The long disheveled hair was starting to gray in some parts, and his face was coated in an equally graying beard, the signs of someone who was not yet an old man, but was certainly nearing it.

Also, what Chains noticed, was his clothing, which seemed to be some form of military tunic, weathered and worn, along with the remains of a chainmail vest, which only hung over his left shoulder, looking like the other part of it was ripped away by something some time ago?

His sword, held in his right hand, which he had now raised to point at the younger human seemed to be made of some kind of bone, the edges worn down into a blade.

More noteworthy about the stranger though, was that much of his body seemed to be covered in bandages of some sort. His right forearm, was wrapped up, as were his legs, and the collar of his tunic was opened enough that one could see his chest had bandages as well. And his left arm…

Chains couldn't help but stare.

The other human's left arm just wasn't there. There was just a stump ending just above where his elbow would be.

The younger human quickly looked away from it, not wanting to offend the man who could be his savior, or just a new end to him.

The two humans stared each other in the eye for some time, the Stranger's steel grey eyes looked intensely into Chains' own blue and brown ones.

Chains felt his fear ease slightly when the older human sheathed his weapon in a makeshift scabbard.

And he spoke in a rough voice, "Who are you, and why are you hear?" he asked simply.

AN: Okay guys, say what you want about how late these are, but this one was a little bit faster coming out at least. And the good news is, we're for the most part, past the parts where I watch an episode over and over to get certain parts right.

So we'll leave off here, letting you ask yourselves who this new guy is and I'll be honest, most of your assumptions about him are probably going to be wrong.

I make no promises, but I'll try to get the next chapter out, at least before Season 4 gets rolling.


	14. Nightmare Moon Finale

**Nightmare Moon, Finale**

Chains stared at the one armed man, almost as if he hadn't heard him. He had never seen a human stand or speak with so much authority, it was an alien sight and he wasn't sure how to act.

The steel eyes of the man narrowed as he repeated his demand, "who are you?" he asked again, slower, his tone more stern than before.

The younger human, without even a fraction of the same conviction as the older human spoke with, replied, "M-my name is Chains," he stuttered out.

The stranger seemed partially satisfied, "now, the other half of my question, why are you here?" he ask, looking Chains over, "I doubt you came to be a snack for the timber wolves." His tone was the same, but his stance seemed to relax somewhat, before his eyes landed on the metal collar around Chains' neck.

He grabbed it with his one hand and pulled the boy gently closer to him as he looked it over, "a runaway, maybe?" he wondered aloud.

Chains shook his head, feeling the strength of the man as he held him by the collar, "n-no, I didn't run away," he said quickly, "I came here to look for my Mistress," he admitted, hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing accidently.

The one armed man just tilted his head, his expression becoming thoughtful as he let go of the younger human. "You'd chase after your owner in a dark and violent forest?" he asked him.

Chains slowly nodded, "I, she might need me," he answered quietly.

He taller man chuckled while shaking his head, "you're either a fool or whipped so into submission you couldn't live without somepony tugging at your leash," he mocked, his eyes narrowing. "Which is it, boy?" he asked. "Are you a fool, or a dog?"

Chains' fear was gone for a moment, and he snapped back, "Call me a fool if you wish, but my Mistress is worth following, whether she wants me out here or not," he said, before remembering that this one armed man had fought off creatures that were planning to make a meal out of him just moments ago.

The human rose an eyebrow, not paying the snap of anger much mind, but rather what he said, "whether she wants you here or not?" he repeated.

Chains slowly nodded, "s-she ordered me to remain home and wait for her."

The stranger blinked, "interesting," he said. "Answer me this," he started. "Why is it that you would disobey your Mistress, and of all things you do, you chase after her?" he asked.

The younger human looked down at his feet, "I, I want to help her if I can," he said quietly, though loud enough to hear, if only barely.

"It doesn't sound like she wanted your help," was the observation of the one armed man. "You'll likely be punished when you catch up to her, help her or not," he warned.

Chains stayed quiet for a moment, "I, don't mind," he said. "For disobeying her I deserve whatever punishment she'll give, but I feel compelled to help her regardless." He looked up at the taller man, and he finally said the words which he held inside for years, "I love her, and if I must be punished for being by her side, then I will gladly suffer through it."

The other human was silent, and looked down at Chains, before a soft smile appeared and with a shake of his head he turned around and began to walk away, "truly a great fool," he muttered to himself, "best of luck to you," he called back behind him, "a fool's path is difficult."

"Wait!" Chains called after him, causing the other human to stop and look back. The smaller human looked down shyly before looking back up, "I'm lost," he admitted, "I'm not sure where I am, but….. my Mistress was looking for a castle in this forest," he said, "do you know where one would be?"

The stranger looked at Chains with a raised eyebrow, "I know of one," he answered.

"Can, can you take me there?" Chains asked, a pleading look in his eye.

The older human only sighed, "All that tough talk and now you have to ask for help," His expression changed to a weary smile, as he turned and continued on his way.

Chains took this to mean the answer was 'no,' and he looked down, when he heard the man call to him.

"Keep up."

The young human's eyes widened as he looked up to the walking form of the armed human, and hesitantly, he began to rush to his side to get into step with him.

…..

Following his guide through the forest, Chains' was a few steps behind the older human, "do you have a name?" he asked him.

"I did," was the reply he got.

"Not anymore?" was Chains' next question, growing curious.

"I left it behind," the stranger said, not even looking back.

Chains frowned, 'why would someone leave their name behind?' he wondered to himself. He was going to ask, but decided against it, as it maybe a sensitive subject. "Then, what should I call you?" he asked.

"Whatever you please," his guide replied, not seeming to pay his full attention to the younger human.

They two of them moved through the forest while Chains thought deeply, almost stumbling on a root before he looked up at the older human again, "Bandage?" he said aloud.

The one armed man stopped on the trail and turned to look at Chains with a raised eyebrow, "that's what you came up with?" he questioned.

Chains shrugged, "well, you're covered in bandages," he reasoned.

"I won't have bandages forever you know," was the newly named Bandage's reply.

Chains looked down, "well, I don't have any idea what else to call you," he said.

Bandage sighed, "fine, it will do," he said, once again moving on the trail.

Chains followed and looked around as they went along, "is it much further now?" he asked.

"No, we should be seeing it in a couple minutes," Bandage answered.

Chains nodded to himself, and then he asked, "Why do you live out here by yourself?" he asked him.

"Because this is where I ran to," was the reply he got.

The younger human began to view his guide with caution again. He wondered if maybe Bandage was an escaped slave, and we was also worried if he might be dangerous to his Mistress.

His next question was asked carefully, "do, do you hate Ponies?"

Bandage stopped again, but didn't turn to face Chains. He seemed deep in thought, before long he glanced back and said, "No," and continued to walk again.

Chains resisted from sighing in relief, "what happened that you ran out here?" he asked.

"Is it important to you?" Bandage asked.

Chains was silent before shaking his head, more to himself than his guide, "No."

"Then you don't need to know, and I don't want to talk about it," Bandage said with a calm tone, though it was clear it was a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry," Chains said quickly, "I didn't mean to…."

"You didn't," Bandage said, assuring Chains that he hadn't offended him.

There was a silence after that as the only sounds were their footsteps on the dirt path and noises from the wilds around them.

Chains still wondered what happened to this man, and he didn't just mean the missing arm and the bandages. This lone human living out in the wilderness seemed to be carrying something on his shoulders, a heavy burden.

But Chains stayed silent about it, even if he asked, he was sure Bandage was not ready or willing to talk about it.

It was, surprisingly enough, Bandage who broke the silence, "why is it your Mistress came to this forest anyways?" he asked.

Chains snapped himself from his own thoughts, before answering, "She needs these things called the Elements of Harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon," he said.

Bandage thought on this, "Can't say I know what any of those are, but I don't know if she'd find them in that castle," he said, "Nothing in there but some old rocks."

Chains was silent. He hoped that Bandage was wrong, that Twilight really would find the Elements and be able to stop Nightmare Moon.

He hoped she was alright.

"We're here," Bandage said suddenly as they came out of the tree line to reveal to their sight the ruins of what must have been a mighty castle at some point.

The humans had come to a side of the castle, some crumbled walls leading into the courtyard and one of the walls had fallen near a staircase leading to a high central tower.

On the far side of the castle that they could see, there was a deep ravine with a rope bridge connecting the sides.

"That's strange," Bandage spoke, getting Chains' attention. "That bridge wasn't up the last time I was here."

Chains looked at the bridge once more, and he smiled, "It must have been my Mistress and her friends, they made it," he said happily.

Bandage nods, and turns back to head to the forest.

Chains sees him, "w-wait," he said, "you're not coming?" he asked.

The older human looked back at him, "I helped get you here, I don't have any reason to involve myself in the business of your Mistress or her Friends," he said.

Chains gave him a sad look, but nodded, understanding that it was more than just that, "thank you for getting me here, and for saving me earlier," he said, gratefully.

Bandage nodded, "if you ever come into this forest again, try to avoid being eaten," he said, turning and leaving.

Chains watched him leave, and then suddenly he noticed a bright light coming from the central tower. He felt a fear in his heart once more.

He hoped his Mistress was alright as he climbed onto the collapsed wall and to the stairs, rushing to hopefully be of some aide.

…..

Chains ran up the staircase as fast as he could, his shoes sounding loudly as he finally reached the top. He came out through an archway into what was the remains of a once regal throne room.

He was just in time to see his Mistress thrown back by the power of Nightmare Moon, landing on her back.

"Mistress!" he called, rushing to her side, kneeling down and looking her over to make sure she was alright.

Twilight looked up at him, her eyes wide and filled with a mixture of emotions, "Chains?! What are you doing here?!"

Chains didn't answer her, perhaps out of shame, before he looked to Nightmare Moon who glared at the both of them and narrowed her eyes.

Swallowing hard, Chains stood up, and placed himself between the Nightmare and his Mistress, body trembling with fear.

The Nightmare growled, "Pitiful creature!" she exclaimed with as much malice in her voice as her eyes, her horn began to glow with malevolent energy. "I could have freed you, but you seem to insist on dying!"

Twilight's eyes widened further, "C-Chains, get out of here! Now!"

Even if Chains wished to abandon his Mistress, it would have been too late.

Nightmare Moon let loose a powerful bolt of magic straight at the human, who crossed his arms in a vain attempt to shield himself from the blast.

His left arm took the full brunt of the energy, the same arm which was so long ago scarred when his Mistress lost control of her own power so many years ago.

What he knew next was pain, and it was all he knew. Pure, seemingly limitless pain shot from his shoulder to his fingertips, as it felt like the bone itself was trying to expand and escape the flesh of his arm.

The young human let out a horrible scream of pain.

Then he blacked out.

…

Darkness.

Somehow it seemed significant to him that the first thing he became aware of, was that he wasn't aware of anything.

Just an inky black darkness which came with its own unique feel, sound, taste as well as appearance.

It smelled as Nothing would smell, feel like Nothing, and carried the sound of Nothing. If Nothing could be given any of these attributes, he was sure these would be them.

He slowly started to recollect the events that had transpired.

He was in front of Nightmare Moon, and she shot magic at him, that much he knew.

Then he remembered the pain.

And now this Nothing.

Perhaps he had died, or would soon be dead.

He dwelled on this thought. Being dead.

He hoped it wasn't in vain, he hoped he had saved his Mistress. Allowed her to escape, allowed her to somehow win. So long as she was alive by the end of it all, he would be content with what happened.

As these thoughts passed, he started becoming aware of something other than the Nothing.

It sounded like a distant drum beat, or muffled shouting, if that made since.

Slowly the world began to return to him, and the Nothing faded, and the drum beat became words.

And he was soon able to make out those words.

Please, they said.

"Please wake up, Chains."

Something wet fell onto his face.

And something holding his head up.

His eyes slowly opened, and he found himself looking into the face of his Mistress, her facial fur matted down from tears, eyes closed.

He suddenly felt a stab of pain in his heart.

How could he even consider dying and letting her be sad?

"Mistress? Are you alright?" He asked her.

Twilight's eyes shot open, as she looked down at her human, tears threatening to spill anew, for completely different reasons, "Chains?"

Suddenly, he felt her fully embrace him with her forelimbs as she hugged him tightly, as if scared to let him go.

"Thank Celestia you're okay," she sobbed lightly. After a moment she calmed down, and eased up, "you are alright, right?" she asked, concerned.

Chains smiled to her and nodded, "Yes Mistress, I think I'm okay," he said.

"Good," was her relieved reply.

He then felt a hoof connect hard with his head.

"That's for scaring me like that!" Twilight yelled, suddenly angry. "What would I have done, Chains?!" She asked, glaring him in his dual colored eyes. "What would I have done if you died?!"

Chains rubbed his head and looked down sadly, "I'm sorry, Mistress," he said. "I disobeyed your orders as well," he said.

He felt her wrap her hooves around him again. "Just shut up for now," she said, letting go after a moment, "I'm too happy that you're okay to be too mad at you," she said, though she still carried a frown on her face, "but I'm still angry that you made me worry like that."

"Sheesh, Twi, cut him some slack," came the voice of a certain rainbow maned Pegasus, "He came through the Everfree Forest on his own just to make sure you were okay after all," she said.

"Honestly Darling, you must admit, he did make quite the dashing effort," Rarity spoke up, also coming to his defense. "Like a true hero, running to the rescue of the fair maiden."

"Shucks, it takes real guts to do what he did," Applejack said, putting forth her two bits.

"Wowie, he's lucky too, he doesn't look like he has a scratch on him," Pinkie Pie said, looking the human over.

"Are you sure you're okay Chains?" came Fluttershy's voice, full of concern.

The young human looked at the ponies who were all around him, feeling a bit awkward with so many fussing over him, he merely nodded, "I'm okay, honest," he said.

They seemed to leave it at that.

Chains tries sitting up, though his body felt stiff, and his left arm felt somewhat numb, but there was no trace of the pain that ripped through it before.

After one more look of concern from Twilight, she turned her attention elsewhere.

Chains followed her gaze to see Princess Celestia speaking with another, smaller, Alicorn which he didn't recognize. Though the remains of what appeared to be Nightmare Moon's armor was all around her.

Was this Nightmare Moon? He wondered.

After a moment, the two Alicorns looked in their direction, and Celestia nodded to the smaller Alicorn, and they both made their way towards the group.

When they arrived the smaller Alicorn looked Chains in the eye and bowed her head, "We are…. I," she corrected herself mid sentence. "I am most sorry for causing you such harm," she said sincerely.

Chains looked up, a bit of color filling in his cheeks as he raised his hands, "n-no, you don't need to be sorry to me," he said.

"But I must," she argued. "I wasn't in my right mind, but that is no excuse if I were to have killed anypony."

Chains, was going to argue, but instead he nodded, "o-okay," was all he could reply with.

Twilight seemed a little perturbed, but still didn't seem too upset.

Celestia looked to her fellow Alicorn, "now, Luna, we must go, we have much to discuss.

Luna looked to Celestia, and nodded, his eyes narrowing somewhat, "yes, we do."

Before either of them could go, however, Pinkie Pie chimed in, "Hey, we need to throw a party," she said gleefully. "A 'we just saved the world and reunited sisters party'" she said with a grin that seemed like it was threatening to take complete dominance of the Pink Party Pony's face.

Celestia smiled, and nodded, "alright, let us return to Ponyville for a time," she said, looking to Luna, who after a moment only gave a slight nod.

Chains looked between the two Alicorns, and could see that they did indeed have much to discuss with each other, but of what, he couldn't tell.

…

The journey back to Ponyville was leisurely, and though it was barely noticeable through the thick treetops, it was clear that the sun had risen again, and the 'Eternal' Night was over.

After they had gotten along the trail, Twilight had walked ahead of Chains, and was in stride with Princess Celestia.

The human looked at his Mistress, still feeling bad that he had made her worry about him.

He then became aware that Applejack was by his side.

"Ya look troubled, Partner," she greeted with a friendly smile.

"I'm fine, really," he tried to argue.

"Yer about as bad at lying as me," he chuckled lightly. "You know, we all heard your scream right before we got to where ya'll was," she explained. "When we got there, you were on the ground, and Twilight, well, I never thought I could see a purple pony turn so pale," she said, her voice becoming somewhat sad. "She really cares about ya."

"I didn't mean to make her worry so much," he said guiltily.

Applejack merely shook her head, "stop feeling so sorry about things," she told him. "She worries because she cares."

Chains looked at his feet as they walked along the path. "I never like making my Mistress sad."

"She's more than just a Mistress to you, even ah can see that," Applejack said. "And you are much more than just a slave to her."

Chains tensed up, "It's… not like that," he said.

Applejack sighed, "Like ah said Partner," she smirked, "yer a terrible liar."

Chains' face flushed as he looked away.

Just a short distance away, Twilight was having her own conversation with her Mentor.

"You seem deep in thought my Student," Celestia observed.

"I'm….. not thinking about anything important," she lied.

"Oh?" Celestia pried. "Because you seem worried, you had quite a scare not long ago," she said.

"Well he's fine now, so its nothing to worry about," she quickly said, hoping to move on to a different subject.

"Twilight Sparkle," Celestia's tone was gentle and almost motherly, in that it sounded somewhat like playful scolding, "you seemed to have forgotten the very first lesson I ever taught you," she said.

Twilight looked up, confused, and a little flustered, "no, honest, I recite the basic magical table to myself twice a week," she argued.

The Princess smiled gently down to her, "no, not that lesson," she said. "I'm talking about my advice, the first time you came to me with a problem."

Twilight wracked her mind for what the Princess could possibly be talking about. And when she realized what it was, her face flushed, "B-but…"

"Follow your heart, Twilight Sparkle."

Luna, who was on Celestia's other side, looked up at her elder sister with confused eyes.

….

The rest of the trip to Ponyville was mostly quiet, with the exception of Applejack explaining to Chains what happened while he was unconscious, how Twilight and the others activated the Elements of Harmony, and used them against Nightmare Moon, which somehow turned her back into the Princess she used to be, Princess Luna, who was Celestia's sister.

That and Pinkie Pie making her plans for the party out loud, though some of her ideas seemed outlandish at the very least.

But she made good on every plan, even somehow getting a Piñata in the shape of The Moon on short notice.

Spike was happy to see Twilight and Chains safe and sound and eagerly greeted them both with a hug before helping Pinkie set up the party.

Twilight expressed her worry to the Princess about having to leave so suddenly, after making so many new friends.

Celestia seemed to take great joy in having spike write down a royal document to give Twilight a new study assignment and place of residence, much to the joy of apparently the whole town, and which gave Pinkie Pie all the more reason to party as far as she saw it.

It was a fun party, and it lasted until mid afternoon, when everypony suddenly realized how exhausted they all were.

Chains was now in the Library, sweeping up and cleaning the mess that was left over from both the party, and the rushed search for evidence of the Elements of Harmony. As tired as he was, he was enjoying the quiet after such a long day and nearly eternal night.

He heard the door open and looked to it as he saw Twilight walk in.

She looked to him as she closed the door, her cheeks somewhat pink, and she smiled gently, "quite the long day, huh Chains?" she said.

Her human smiled back, and nodded, "it's been a long time since I've seen you this happy," he commented.

Twilight giggled, and came closer to him. Looking down, her smile faded. "Chains," she started. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her, somewhat confused, "M-Mistress, I'm the one who should be sorry, I disobeyed you, and made you worry," he said.

"I'm not talking about that," Twilight looked up at him, "these last few years, I've been unfair, to both of us, just because I was afraid."

Chains' heart pounded in his chest, as he knew exactly what she meant.

"I know we can't be like that in public, no matter how much we want to, but, in private, in our home, here in Ponyville, I'd like to be what we almost were back in Canterlot," she said, her eyes staring into his.

Chains wasn't sure how to act, his heart was beating so hard he could feel his pulse in his toes.

Twilight's blush seemed to grow, as Chains seemed to take too long to answer, and she stood on her hind hooves and pushed him to the wall with her front hooves, her face inches from his, as his face lit up red just as much as hers was through her facial fur.

All the feelings came rushing back at once, the love they'd both been holding back for the last two years, as they finally kissed once more, Chains embracing her.

The world seemed to disappear to them as his chest pressed to hers, and their hearts beat together.

When they finally broke the kiss, they gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, and Twilight finally spoke up, "I don't think I'm scared anymore," she said, resting her head against his chest, he placed his head atop hers. They then went to Twilight's room, and lay together as they both feel into a deep and long overdue sleep.

…

AN: Wow, made it, just barely, but I got it done before season 4 started.

Finally done with the Nightmare Moon arc too, I hope this chapter sates your thirsts for a while, because it maybe a while before I put out anything more that's Chains related, I have a big project in mind that I want to focus on.

It's going to be a prequel of sorts, focusing on Star Shield Sparkle, who I mentioned briefly before. He's Shining Armor and Twilight's uncle who fought in the Changeling wars shortly before Twilight was born. It's going to be a relatively small story compared to what Chains will be in the future, but it's sizable for the story it's going to tell, and I want to make sure it's good before I even start posting it. That means I'll have written out the whole story, had it proofread and edited by a couple other people and either do a daily posting or just give it all at once. We'll see.

I may post in other things as well if I find the time and drive, most likely it will be Dark Pony Brotherhood, or a miniseries I'm thinking of doing that concerns Chains.

However it works out, this story is far from done.

Also, those who are wondering about Bandage, don't worry, he's definitely going to have a major role in future events.


	15. The Chains Before the Shackles

**The Chains before the Shackles**

Slowly the Moon rose over the lands of Equestria, and like the last few nights, the sky seemed even more beautiful than any pony alive had seen in all their years.

Though not everypony knew it, this was due to the return of Princess Luna, who now descended from the sky to land on a balcony looking out from Canterlot Castle.

The renewed Princess had gone through some changes since she had been first been freed from Nightmare Moon's influence. Her once small stature had returned to one of full size, and her mane, once a soft blue, now mirrored the stars and radiance of her glorious night.

An Alicorn grew in size as their power built up, and the truly powerful, such as Celestia and Luna, had manes and tails made seemingly of some form of energy.

It was a strange and difficult phenomena to explain, especially since so few Alicorns existed throughout history, let alone at the present time.

But these were not the thoughts on Luna's mind as she entered the tower which served as her own private chambers.

Her sister has been avoiding their 'talk.'

Ever since they got back to Canterlot, Celestia has claimed that she would explain just what in Tartarus was going on.

Slaves.

Just the thought confounded the younger Princess.

Just what could have possessed her Sister to take such an action?

It couldn't be that Humans were wicked; the one that she had the fortune of meeting seemed incredibly noble.

And what was this talk of a Noble's Council?

The Princess of the Night let out a frustrated sigh. Enough was enough.

Luna exited her room through hall doors, her newly reformed Lunar Guard stood at attention as she exited and headed towards her Sister's room just down the hall.

"At ease," she told the bat ponies.

She would not need them. This was not a coup.

Yet.

Celestia's own guards stood at attention, as Luna knocked on her sister's chamber door.

…

Celestia was reading Twilight's most recent letter over, a cup of warm tea nearby, as she heard the knocking on her door.

She sighed, knowing who it was. She was actually surprised that she hadn't come sooner.

Celestia had indeed been dodging the subject long enough. "Come in Luna," she called.

Her sister entered with the same grace she had a thousand years ago. And though The Canterlot Guard moved behind her, she seemed not a bit deterred.

Celestia held her hoof up, "you two may leave, my sister and I need to speak in private," she told them.

They saluted, and closed the door behind the Princess of the Night, whose gaze never left her older sister. "You've been holding your explanation for too long, Sister," she said.

Celestia looked down, "yes I know," she admitted, folding up Twilight's letter and setting it aside, "I just wasn't sure how to word things exactly, but I suppose there is no making this seem any better."

"I should hope not," Luna said, her eyes narrowing. "Nightmare Moon found some amusement from it, but I do not." Her voice was becoming irate. "Slavery Celestia! Of all things!"

"Please, Luna, sit and let me speak, it's a long story, and it really starts right after Nightmare Moon took hold in you," she started.

Luna's eyes didn't leave her sister's, but she resigned herself to hear her sister out, and laid herself down on a nearby cushion.

"First off," Celestia began, "neither of us was ever meant to rule alone, and certainly not while commanding both day and night," she said.

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"I tried, for two hundred years straight, I tried my best to rule over Equestria and keep Night and Day balanced, and it was… draining," Celestia's voice seemed tired just from remembering it.

"It nearly destroyed me, so I resorted to an alternative form of government, one with a high council of both nobles and representatives from across Equestria, it was a form of government conceived by the Pegasi, if you remember," she continued.

"It was working out fine, while I was more of a figure head, I had less responsibility in ruling and I was able to get some rest, and continue to maintain the balance of Night and Day."

Celestia sighed, and took a sip of her tea. "Until five hundred years ago, a young Noble grew wise to just how powerless I was. He was brilliant, I'll admit, a match for Starswirl in his younger years I'm sure, but he was also ambitious. He wanted power, and he knew who could give it to him."

"I'll tell you now; this was the first of my most grave errors. I had grown complacent and careless, and I accepted his proposal of making a 'Head of Council,' position, and appointing him at such a position."

"With it, he had final say in all things that went on in the council, and while I'll admit the Stallion was a little Tyrant in the making, he was also very aware of one fact, if Equestria suffered, he lost power, so he made sure even the lowest rungs of Equestrian society was well taken care of."

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but had he asked it of me, I would have gladly appointed him Ruler of all Equestria in my stead, though it really would have just made his title match his position. He may as well have been King, especially when he paid off key members of the council to vote that 'Head of Council' would be a hereditary succession."

Celestia took another sip of her tea, as Luna interjected.

"Are you going to tell me that all the blame lies with some Nobles?" she asked, her gaze accusing and intense.

"No," Celestia said flatly, "I'm just explaining to you events which happened in the past that led to the way things are now." Celestia, despite withering slightly under the increasingly angry glare of her sister, was keeping calm.

"So you let the ponies govern themselves through representation to a council of aristocrats," Luna summed up, thinking on it, "and consented to an ambitious stallion taking direct rule over it, and agreeing to his family being the exclusive holders of such a title."

Celestia sighed once more, "I know, due to my foolishness and aloofness, I've set the nation up to be ruled by an ambitious family and an ever increasingly corrupt group of politicians," the older sister gazed out her window into the night, obviously wishing she could run from this. But she knew it was something her sister needed to know.

"That's only part of what's wrong Tia," Luna pressed. "I think it's high passed time you told me why you enslaved the humans."

Celestia closed her eyes, and finished drinking her tea, and set the cup down. "First, let me tell you of the Human Prince," she started. "When we had first made contact with the humans, he came himself to Canterlot, as a sign of good will and trust, for the heir of the Kingdom to act as emissary, it was a powerful show."

She grew quiet once more and stared at the floor while contemplating, "But that's how Taelon was. He wouldn't trust anything to someone else if he saw it as important, and he knew that The Azure Dawn's relationship with Equestria was going to be of the utmost importance."

Celestia looked Luna in the eye again, "The humans had migrated en mass into Equestria's frontier border, before they even knew about us," she explained. "When I asked Taelon about where they're from, he explained that they all used to live together in once magnificent city, before a great calamity destroyed it, and forced what remained of his people to flee to lands unknown."

"He admitted that he wasn't even born yet when it happened, so he doesn't know what exactly it was, only that the elders who had seen it explained that it was like a storm of fire." Celestia shook her head, to get herself back on track.

"Anyways, the refugees had travelled for decades, finding no suitable land, as the Calamity had destroyed much of the land around them. They lost many along the way, before the first few groups reached Equestria. At the time, the land they came to was uninhabited, we never built settlements in that region, so only a routine border patrol stumbled on them.

"We sent ponies to observe them, to learn if they were a threat or not. Once we decided we could engage in diplomacy, we sent our own emissaries first, and then a few weeks later, Taelon came to Canterlot."

Celestia looked to the ceiling wistfully, "we hit it off right away, and set immediately to better understand one another, our languages, our customs, even our beliefs," Celestia sighed. "I introduced him to the council, who were wary of him at first. This was understandable, Humans were observed to be omnivorous, and Ponies tend to regard creatures which could, and possibly would, eat them with at least a small bit of caution.

"That could even be how all this started," she sighed as she continued to recall the past.

"Allow me to interject, sister," Luna spoke up, the older sibling's ears twitched as she listened. "But if the humans are omnivorous, what have they been fed?" She asked, a part of her almost scared of what the answer may be.

As if picking up on her fears, Celestia gave her a comforting smile. "Nothing as gruesome as what you might think, though it was a worry at first, but we found that beans and nuts in sufficient quantities provided the protein they needed to survive."

Luna nodded, and Celestia continued talking.

"Things started off well enough between our races. We traded goods, ideas, and until one day, a pony was attacked and…. Eaten by a group of humans. There was already plenty of tension, but that act nearly pushed everything over the edge in a mere instant."

"The perpetrators were dealt a harsh justice by the human courts, who counted it as murder, and had them executed, and to sooth Prince Taelon's worries, I promised him, that I wouldn't let it come to war between our peoples."

Her gaze grew sadder as it fell to the floor. "But fear remained in the hearts of everypony, from the common peasants, to even the Head of Council himself, Purpleborn IV, the fifth Head of Council."

…

_277 years ago_

A rather elderly pony, with a gray mane and a set of somewhat regal trappings, paced back and forth in anticipation around the council chambers. The rest of the members of the high council sat in their seats, waiting with him. Each of the four of them controlled some aspect of their nation directly, but as of late they have been discussing a certain issue amongst themselves.

Soon enough, the pony they had been waiting for arrived, as the doors to the chamber opened and Princess Celestia walked in with all the poise and grace befitting one of her title. She had two guards accompany her.

The head of the council looked at them, and then to her.

She nodded and dismissed them.

Once the doors closed behind them, he spoke, skipping all formality, "We have a problem, your highness," he said, going to his own seat, which sat higher than the other council seats.

"I can guess as to what," Celestia said as she remained standing. While she was mostly a figure head, the council, for the most part, respected her for her wisdom.

The head of council nodded, "the humans must be destroyed before they become a menace," he stated coldly.

Even though the Alicorn expected that this had something to do with the humans, she wasn't prepared for a move towards extermination. "That ludicrous," she said, narrowing her eyes at Purpleborn. "The actions of a few of them should not determine the fate of their whole race."

The head of council glowered, "I understand it is a harsh decision, but it is one that must be made if the stability of the realm is to remain. To have such vicious creatures as neighbors puts many of the citizens of your Kingdom at unease," he argued. "It's bad enough that we have the Griffons threatening war every time they have a new King crowned, but these newcomers are too dangerous."

He too stood now, daring to make himself seem the equal of the Princess of the Sun, "I've read the reports of the observers, I know how fierce they can be in war, and unless we take them by surprise and crush them quickly, any one of our more hostile neighbors may take it as an opportunity to attack."

"You assume that they would attack us!" Celestia's tone grew louder as she stared down the Head of Council.

"As far as I am concerned, the first blow was theirs when that trades pony was murdered!" He shouted back.

The rest of the council seemed to grow nervous as they watched the argument build.

"That was two humans, who were punished by their own kingdom for their crimes," Celestia stated, her eyes narrowed at Purpleborn. "You're demanding their destruction due to an isolated incident."

"Yes, but how long before it isn't an isolated incident?" asked the old stallion. "When will you put your own ponies ahead of others?"

"When will you put others ahead of yourself?!" Celestia nearly screamed.

There was a moment of silence. "We've already agreed that this should happen," he told her quietly. "We asked you to come here to officially declare war."

Celestia's eyes widened and she looked to the other councilors who all looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. After collecting herself again, she looked back to the Head of Council, "I refuse," she said.

"We will march on them whether you agree or not," he replied. "If it is war or an act of the Council, it does not matter, what matters is these monsters be dealt with before they become a problem to us."

Celestia was once again taken aback, "They are not monsters," she argued.

"Perhaps your judgment is clouded due to your friendship with the human Prince," Purpleborn said. "I know it's hard, Celestia, but this is for the good of us all," he said, turning to go back to his seat.

"Wait," Celestia said quietly, "you can't destroy them all," she was almost pleading now.

It pained her to do it, and seven hundred years prior, she would have blasted him to oblivion for being so insolent. But that was a much younger, rasher monarch.

Even if she couldn't stand it, she had given power to the council, if she just took it away because she didn't like what they did, that would make the whole point of it meaningless.

The Head of Council looked at her as he took his seat, and sighed, looking down, as if remembering a bit of his compassion which was worn down from so many years in power.

"What would you have me do?" he asked her. "The humans are unlike any race we've had to deal with. If not for their few number, they could easily take control of the region by force."

Celestia knew this was true. The humans were nearly perfect predators, and skilled soldiers when the need arose.

Ponies weren't pushovers, as they've proven time and time again against Griffons and Diamond Dogs and other races that had come to take land or resources from Equestria.

But humans were a force to be reckoned with. Even though she trusted Taelon, she couldn't be sure she could trust any future human king from allying with one of Equestria's enemies, which at the time were numerous enough. And having an enemy almost literally within their borders was a frightening concept.

"We could subjugate them," she finally said. "Keeping them under our control and ensuring that their population never gets out of hand."

The Council was dead silent as the weight of her suggestion settled in, when Checkerboard, the Councilor of the Interior rose from his seat, "Princess Celestia, not since the time of Sombra has ponykind practiced Slavery," he said.

Celestia nodded, "I know, but we have never practiced Genocide, and I refuse to let things go to that," she said, earning at least a moment of silence from the Council.

Taking a deep breath she continued to outline the plan, "humans have no latent ability to pick up on magical signatures, or manipulate magic themselves, so we could sneak unicorns in under invisibility spells, and catch them by surprise." She fought for the strength to say the next part, "P-prince Taelon is coming to Canterlot next month for an extended stay, if we capture him…."

"They'll lose their most honored hero and talented commander," said the Military Councilor. "We could win before the battle even begins."

"We'll keep this secret until preparations are completed, if anypony lets slip, this will become a much more difficult fight."

The High Council began to debate the fine points of the new plan to bring the humans under hoof.

Celestia mostly tuned them out, and soon she was walking out of the council chamber, bracing herself from the days ahead.

…..

_The Present_

"So it was your idea in the beginning," Luna said with a disappointed glare.

"Yes, but please understand Luna," Celestia started, trying to explain.

"I understand perfectly well Sister," Luna cut her off, "You bargained for an equally detestable middle ground because you were too weak to do what needed to be done at the time," she growled.

Celestia looked down in shame, "Yes, I was afraid that if I acted in any way that was forceful, I would end up walking the path of a Tyrant, and I let my own fear of the humans potential push it to an extreme, where I suggested humans be enslaved for the sake of Ponykind," she said, admitting to her crimes.

Luna stared at her, calming somewhat as she saw her sister going through the turmoil of guilt, but there was still one more question she needed to ask, "What about the human Prince?" she asked her. "I doubt he was keen to the idea of being enslaved."

She noticed as he sister visibly winced, and wondered if she had struck a nerve.

"He wasn't," was her reply before she explained what happened.

…..

_The Day of Subjugation_

Princess Celestia moved swiftly through her castle corridors towards the guest quarters, where Prince Taelon was residing for his stay.

She had been avoiding him as much as possible, the guilt of what was going to happen weighing heavy on her.

She had sent guards to capture him, to bring him peacefully if they could.

But she knew things weren't going right.

It was taking too long, and as she came closer, the sound of weapons clashing certainly didn't dissuade her fears of the worst happening.

They stopped before her magic forced the door open, to see Prince Taelon in the center of the room, facing three ponies in front of him, each armed with a spear as he kept them at bay with a sword of bronze, one which he always brought with him on his visits.

Nearby, a wounded pony writhed in pain while holding his wounded side.

All the combatants were panting heavily.

Taelon saw Celestia burst in, "Celestia!" he said, sounding somewhat relieved. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Your guards demanded I come with them to see you, and tried to place a collar on me," his tone was harsher than normal as he stared at her with his mismatched eyes, pleading for an answer from his friend.

Celestia looked him in the eye, finding it difficult to do so as she spoke calmly, "Taelon, please, put down your weapon and come quietly," she said.

He gripped his weapon tighter as he looked at her with wide eyes. "What's going on?" he demanded again.

"As of now," Celestia started, "Equestria is taking control of all human towns and settlements, with the express order to take all humans alive if possible," she said, choking out the last few words. "The enslavement of the human race is to bring stability to the realm and safeguard us from future dangers." Her normal kind tone was gone as she droned out these words, as if trying to detach from the situation.

Taelon stared at her as she spoke, fear gripping him as he realized what she said. "Celestia, you….. you approve of this?" he asked, visibly shaken.

The Princess of the Sun just remained stone faced, "please, put down your weapon and give yourself up," she pleaded.

The Prince trembled, and after a moment, he dropped his sword, which rang loudly on the floor with a clatter, and was followed by hoof steps which drew closer to him, if only cautiously.

The human stared at the floor, and before the guards reached him, he turned and sprinted to the balcony.

Celestia's eyes widened as she pursued with her guards as the human Prince reached the railing.

She prepared her magic as he turned to give her one last look, before throwing himself over.

Celestia stopped in her tracks as she realized what had happened. Her spell forgotten as he heard the thud from several stories below.

She ran to the railing and looked down to the hard ground of the Palace Garden, to see the broken body of a human prince that she once had the nerve to call a Friend. One whom she betrayed. One whom died because of her.

…

_The Present_

"He'd rather die than be made a slave," Luna said somberly once Celestia had finished.

The older of the Alicorns nodded, "as did many other humans when they got the chance," she said.

The Moon Princess sighed. Part of her wanted to sympathize for her sister, but the disgust at what she had done was still too near.

"Luna, please, I need your help," Celestia spoke up again, getting her sister's attention. "I want your help to bring things to how they should be, with humans free," she said.

Luna looked at her, somewhat surprised, but thinking on it, she could understand why. Celestia seemed to regret what happened greatly. "Why don't you just force the council to do as you command?" she asked her sister.

Celestia shook her head, "that would not solve the problem. Ponies have had humans as slaves for centuries, to just force them to give it up would be difficult, these things will take time, but…"

Luna cut her off once more, "you say you want to set things right, but you're not willing to do so in the quickest and simplest way?" the younger sister was growing more irate.

"Luna, it isn't so simple," Celestia tried to argue.

The Princess of the Moon grumbled, "I fail to see how they would not give in to a demand by their Princess." She sighed and stood up, "I've heard enough," she said, "I must retire to my chambers now sister," she said. "I have…. Much to reflect on."

Celestia was about to say something, but stopped and nodded, "I understand," she said, "have a good night, Luna."

Luna waited a moment and nodded in return, "you as well, Celestia," she said, opening the door with her magic, and going to her room.

She dismissed her guards for the night, and went inside to lay and get some rest and reflect on what her sister had told her before returning to her nightly duties.

It was sometime later, that she heard a sound at her door.

Looking over, she saw that there a piece of paper was slipped into her room.

Going to the door, she opened it and looked out. Seeing nopony in either direction of the hall, she lifted the note with her magic, and read what was written.

_To Our Princess of the Night,_

_ We invite you to meet us so we may remove the Tyrant Sun and place you in your rightful spot. We will meet you in the South Fields of Canterlot on the next full moon. We hope you accept our humble service._

_ Signed, The Servants of the Night._

_ Down with the Sun!_

The contents of the note surprised Luna, and she looked around one more time for whoever left it.

She retreated back into her room, and closed the door, looking at the note once more.

What could this mean? She wondered.

Could Celestia truly be a Tyrant?

There seemed to be a resistance forming against her, in some form or another.

Was all Celestia told her a lie?

Luna looked out into her night, and noted the phase of the moon.

The next Full Moon wouldn't be until next week.

She went to her fireplace, and threw the note into it, letting it burn away, not sure what to hope for when she would meet these ponies.

A/N Start of a new arc which will be significantly shorter than the Nightmare Moon one.


	16. Full Moons and Nightmares

**Full Moons and Nightmares**

The night was calm, as was the breeze on the open fields South of Canterlot. They were wide open and, being far from the city itself, one could admire the entire night sky as it was alight with countless stars. The Moon shone in the sky, brilliant and full, lighting the world beneath with a pale glow.

Luna landed softly on the grassy field and looked around her, folding her wings to her side as she waited for whoever it was that had planned to meet her there.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was nervous about all of this, and still conflicted over what her sister had told her.

Luna wanted to believe that her sister had good intentions, she truly did. She wanted to believe that Celestia was still a good pony at heart.

She let out a sigh as her eyes opened.

If Celestia truly was good, would there be ponies calling her a tyrant and seeking to overthrow her?

Luna took in and released another deep breath.

One of the reasons she came tonight was to find the answer to that.

The steady beating of feathered wings caused her to look over her shoulder, and she saw a navy blue Pegasus wearing a cloak which hid his face. He landed on the field as Luna turned to face him.

The moment he landed her knelt into a deep bow, keeping his head low to the ground in a manner which could only be described as complete and utter reverence for the Princess of the Night.

"Your Majesty, I'm so honored that you accepted our invitation," he said, his voice was excited and nervous.

Luna looked down at the Pegasus who bowed before her, "Please, rise, there is much to discuss, I'm sure," she said.

"Yes, yes of course your majesty, forgive me. Please, our hideout is just a little ways away from here, follow me," he said, flapping his wings a couple times, and taking off.

The Princess of the night spread her wings as well; her expression one of calm curiosity as she too took to the skies, following close behind the mysterious Pegasus as they neared what seemed like a ruined town with a large amphitheatre in the center of it.

The town was dark, and there seemed scarcely a breath of life within the entire place, many of the buildings were falling apart due to the passages of time, along with much overgrown vegetation invading through whatever crack or crevice it could find.

The Amphitheatre stood out most of all, a crumbling monument in what were already ruins.

Luna noticed something else about it though. The rest of the buildings, for the most part anyways, seemed hastily put up, and as such they had quickly fallen down into rubble, but the Amphitheatre was built to last, at least a little longer than the other buildings, as if that was the only building with any true masonry skill put into it, while the rest were just an afterthought.

The Moon Princess didn't have much more time to contemplate the environment however, as her guide landed in front of a small building off to the side of the abandoned arena. The structure seemed no more crumbled than the building it was connected to, but the door was easily removed from its place, leaving the entrance open for them.

The mysterious Pegasus bowed again to her, "Please, follow me your majesty, the others are waiting for us in the basement," he explained, before rising and entering the building. "I apologize, we all would have liked to have a more grand place to honor your return in, but our organization isn't as large or strong as it once was."

Luna looked about her as she followed, keeping alert in case this turned out to be a trap. The more this pony spoke the more uncomfortable she felt in his company. His tone was an excited one, as if this was what he had been waiting his entire life for. But she grew curious as he continued, "What do you mean?" she asked, referring to his comment on the strength of him and his companions.

He stopped and turned to look at her, and she could now see his face clearly. Yellow eyes gazed back at her from beneath the hood, and a gentle smile was on his face, one which should seem friendly, but only came across as disturbing to the Moon Princess. Though if she showed any discomfort, the Pegasus either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Your Majesty, The Servants of the Night have been organized shortly after your banishment by your sister a millennia ago," he explained. "We have been waiting for the return of Nightmare Moon, so we may take Equestria from Celestia and the nobles who presume to rule over us."

Luna felt a shiver of dread run through her as she began to understand. She made an effort to keep from showing her newfound fear, and managed to keep calm as he continued on.

"Our numbers began to fall away as more and more ponies lost faith in your return, but now," he said, his tone getting more excited, "Those fools will see that you have truly returned, Nightmare Moon is back, and the truly faithful will flock to us!"

The Alicorn found it all the more difficult to hold herself with a mask of regal poise. What the stallion was telling her made her heart sink.

The Pegasus started to calm himself, "Forgive me, Majesty, I'm told I can get somewhat worked up, please, we will explain more when we speak with the others." With that, he turned and continued to lead her down a set of stairs which led to the basement, and judging how far they went, she had to guess they were under the amphitheatre.

They were soon in a mostly empty room, save for a small table, at which sat five ponies, three of them earth ponies, two of which were mares, and each one a varying shade of green. There was also a yellow unicorn, and the last was a rust colored Pegasus.

Something else notable about the room were a number of rusted and decrepit cages which were strewn about, though Luna doubted any were used recently, it only made her feel less comfortable in this place.

The ponies, as soon as they noticed they weren't alone, turned to face their companion and the Princess, before they all bowed as one to the Night Princess. "Your Majesty," the Unicorn was the first to speak, "It brings us much joy to finally be in your presence."

Luna nodded, "You may all rise, we must speak with thee on certain matters," she said, using the 'royal we' to give her words more authority, even though she felt these ponies would eagerly jump at her command.

They rose and the unicorn nodded, "Of course, there will be much to do in the nights ahead, we must plan carefully. I am Moon Glow, your Highness," He said, introducing himself.

"Actually, we have a few questions," Luna interrupted. "Before we….. Accept your service, Moon Glow; there are things we must know."

The unicorn nodded eagerly, "Yes, we will answer whatever you ask of us."

Luna nodded as well, and thought for a moment, considering carefully her first question. "What, in your mind, makes you consider Celestia a tyrant?" she asked.

The assembled ponies looked to one another; seemingly confused by the question, as one would be by a question they thought the answer was obvious.

Moon Glow recovered first, and smiled, seeming to take the question as some form of test, he answered, "We know the stories of what happened, they were told to us by our forefathers, they said Celestia banished her sister, Nightmare Moon to the Moon to take complete control of Equestria for herself."

Luna was surprised by this, but again, controlled her reaction. The story these ponies were told was outlandish to say the least. But still, Luna felt that she wished it was so. Her thoughts went back to a thousand years ago when her jealousy had caused her to become Nightmare Moon.

Luna resisted the urge to shake her head.

No, she was the instigator all those years ago, her sister only did what she had to, and she wouldn't let that bitterness in her heart again. But her own past was not what brought her here.

"I see, and have there been other crimes?" Luna inquired.

The Unicorn seemed somewhat taken aback by this question, but seemed to laugh it off, "Your Highness, surely her crimes against you should be enough, we needn't list every offense she has committed against the truly faithful to see what our course of action should be."

Luna narrowed her eyes, and spoke her next question, still seeking to understand what her sister had done, "What of the humans?" she asked, wanting to what this group thought about slavery.

Moon Glow smiled brightly, "I knew you would consider the same thing we have," he said, failing to contain his glee. He looked to his companions and nodded, and then walked towards a wooden door off to the side of the room, "Please, follow me, I'll show you our plan."

A chill ran through Luna and she felt her blood run cold. Something about that door gave her a fair deal of trepidation, but she nodded, keeping her features steeled.

Using his magic, Moon Glow opened the door and walked in, his companions and the Princess following behind him.

The cold chill felt like a block of ice now as Luna saw what was in the room.

Several large cages and cells filled the large room, and they held dozens of humans in varying conditions, mostly dirty and fearful. Most of them seemed to withdraw from the ponies as they entered the room, crowding whatever corners were furthest from them.

Luna looked wide eyed and shocked at Moon Glow, who was looking at the humans with a proud smile. "Isn't it magnificent?" he asked her, not looking to see her reaction. "We plan to use them as soldiers against the Tyrant Sun, I've experimented with mind control spells to get them to do what we want, though that is proving difficult, but with your help Your Majesty we can have an army of them."

The response was as cold as a Wendigo's breath, "No."

Moon Glow turned to face her, his expression shocked as he looked at the Night Princess who seemed to shake with fury.

"Release them, now."

The group stared at her, growing fearful of her. One of the Earth Pony mares stuttered out a response, "B-but Nightmare Moon…."

"I AM NOT NIGHTMARE MOON!" Luna shouted, and the cages seemed to shake from it.

The conspirators were once again frozen in shock, but now for another reason.

The Pegasus who guided her there mumbled out, "N-not Nightmare Moon?"

Moon Glow recovered from his shock first, gritting his teeth, they nearly cracked as he growled out, "Deceiver." His own fury made him grow bold as he called to his companions, "We've been deceived! Capture her! We will bring our lady back!"

The group, emboldened to foolish bravery, attempted to restrain the Moon Princess, who released a burst of magic, sending the six of them flying back somewhat, though most of them were able to quickly regain their footing.

Moon Glow reasserted himself, and charged at Luna once more, also charging up a spell in his horn.

Her eyes glowing white, Luna fired a wave of magic, dispelling whatever the unicorn was attempting to cast, as well as knock him back into the bars of one of the cages.

He got back up, growling and cursing as Luna slowly walked towards him, "Damn you," he muttered, glaring at her as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth. "Damn you!" he said again, louder. "Damn you and that Tyrant Sun!"

Rage took her as Luna's eyes once more went ablaze with white as her horn glowed, encasing the unicorn in magic, lifting him up and putting him against the bars of cage he had been knocked against, and sliding him up.

"You shall never speak of our sister that way again." Her voice was a mix of calm anger that would frighten the bravest of stallions.

Moon Glow felt pressure on his neck as his limbs tried in vain to struggle free of her telekinetic grasp.

There was a sickening _crack_ and his body went limp, and was soon after dropped to the floor.

The other five Nightmare worshipers shuddered in fear, and managed to regain their composure enough to bolt out the door as fast as they could, running to whatever refuge they may find in the night outside.

Luna paid them no mind, and stared down at the body of Moon Glow, and choked down the bile rising in her throat.

She had not meant to take things so far, even if he may have deserved it, the Princess of the Night had only been forced to take the lives of others on very few occasions.

And it never became easy.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself and to stop her body from shaking, she went to work locating the key to the cells of the humans.

Finding it on a nearby wall, she smiled and moved it from cell to cell, opening each door.

She was perplexed when she noted that not a single human had moved from their spot. None had come out and just stared at her with fear from the corners of their cages.

Luna narrowed her eyes and entered one of the cages, approached what appeared to be a female human, holding a small child of the species close to her.

The princess tried to smile to attempt to bring comfort to them, and reached out with a hoof, only for the woman to cry out and hold the child closer to her as she recoiled as if awaiting a killing blow.

Luna froze and a sad frown graced her features.

Lowering her hoof, the Moon Princess turned and exited the room, feeling somewhat at a loss for what to do.

…..

Returning back to Canterlot and to her room, with nopony any the wiser of her activities, Luna sighed heavily as she tried to take stock of what had just occurred.

The Rebel Group that had contacted her was merely a remnant of zealous Nightmare Moon worshipers, hoping she would lead them to a promised Eternal Night, the only action of Celestia's they seemed to care about was Nightmare Moon's banishment, and humans were only useful as a means to an end.

Luna huffed as she thought about the humans, and her own actions back at that hideout.

Moon Glow had just made her so angry, both from what he was doing with the humans and what she called her and Celestia.

It would only be natural that the humans there would fear a pony who would kill so brutally, even if it was to their former tormentor.

She had left them there alone, maybe they would come out in their own time, but now that Luna thought of it, where would they even go? Maybe they knew they had no place else to go to and that's why they didn't come out of their cages.

Luna thought again to when she spoke with Celestia, and how her sister had asked for her help in making humans free.

'Why would she need to ask for help?' she thought to herself, as she looked to the clock on the wall. Four in the morning, in the decline of summer, the sun wouldn't be out for at least another hour, but Celestia would be up soon.

"Not soon enough," Luna said to herself as she closed her eyes and began to concentrate, intent on locating her sister's dreams to speak with her there.

….

Luna found herself in the ever flowing and shifting ether that was the dreamscape.

She was getting reacquainted with the practice of dream walking, something she used to do only sparingly before her banishment, and was unable to do during it.

Likely a good thing, as Nightmare Moon would have likely brought terrible visions to the minds of ponies.

Looking about, she saw the intertwining energies which pulsated with light, which would suggest pleasant and happy dreams, while dull colors were the energies of those who were sleeping dreamlessly.

Then there were what resembled chaotic storm clouds, showing that the pony it belonged to was having a Nightmare.

The Princess of the Night wished a silent apology to the ponies they belonged to. She was too busy to aid them in their dreams this night.

Luna searched until she found the familiar energy of her sister, and actually became curious when she saw her energy was a soft blue. It was a rare signature to come across, but familiar enough for the dream walking Alicorn.

Celestia was reliving a memory.

Concentrating further, Luna entered the sleeping mind of her sister.

….

Luna found herself in Celestia's bed chamber, though Celestia was nowhere to be seen at the time. Luna blended herself into the background of the dream as she waited for it to play out for her.

Soon, Celestia came into her room, and was looking at herself in the mirror, her face aglow with a bright and cheerful smile, as she took a quick glance at the clock. Knowing the time was drawing near, her horn lit up, and in a flash, the Celestia Luna knew was gone, and in her place stood a human female, with multi colored hair cascading down her back, a pair of luxurious alabaster wings on her back, and a horn, matching in color protruding from her forehead.

Luna didn't have much to compare to, other than the other human female she had seen in the cage earlier that night, but this human seemed much more voluptuous, her hips were wide and her bare bosom was quite ample.

While the younger Princess didn't know what counted as beautiful by human standards, the human form which Celestia took was very likely exactly that.

Luna knew that Celestia had just used magic to change herself into a human, but the question now was, why?

"Princess Celestia?" A voice from the door called, "Prince Taelon of the human Kingdom is here to see you," it said.

"Send him in," Celestia called, a smile on her face as she waited.

From her hiding place, Luna's eyes widened. 'Oh good and merciful Maker, no.'

She most certainly didn't want to witness her sister in this form of dream.

The door opened and revealed a young human male, dressed in what looked to be dress armor of some kind. He also had a short cut mane of dark brown hair.

He closed the door behind him, and then seemed to notice that he wasn't the only 'human' in the room.

It was as if his brain took a moment to catch up with what he was seeing, and his heterochromia eyes went as wide as dinner plates and his face became a shade of red which could match that of rubies. It would seem he was just as shocked as Luna was.

The human Celestia soon found herself laughing loudly and near hysterically at the expression on the Prince's face, "By your expression, I take it I did an admirable job recreating the human form," she said, controlling her laughter to a mere chuckle.

Averting his gaze, the Prince took a moment to find his voice, "It seems magic can do many interesting things," he said, there seemed to be an actual struggle to keep his eyes off of the transformed Princess.

Celestia smiled gently to the Prince, "I wished to surprise you with this, I suppose I did just that," she chuckled again.

The Prince nodded, "Perhaps your understanding of human etiquette is a bit lacking," he commented.

Celestia tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean, Taelon?" she asked him.

His face still a flush, the Prince looked at her again, "For humans it's not exactly normal to be naked unless….. well, the two involved are of an intimate nature," he tried to explain.

Realization hit Celestia, and while she herself did blush as well, it sent her into another fit of giggles. "I see," she said. Looking down at her form, she let out a sigh, and then looked to her fellow royal.

Luna couldn't see the expression on her face given where she was viewing from, but seeing the Prince's blush darken, she could only imagine.

"Would you say I'm beautiful as I am, Taelon?" she asked him, taking a step closer.

The poor Prince seemed like he wished to retreat from the situation, and found he couldn't speak, until Celestia was mere inches from him.

Celestia then snorted and burst out laughing once more, her laughter almost musical, "Forgive me, Taelon, I find it difficult to keep myself from teasing you like this from time to time."

The human looked to the floor and grumbled slightly, his blush now probably more towards embarrassment than before. "You act like a child sometimes, Celestia."

Luna would have to agree.

Another giggle, Celestia's hand covering her mouth, "I know, I'm nearly a thousand years old, and still I still can't help myself sometimes."

"But, you didn't answer my question," she continued, turning around and giving the human some space, "Is the human form I took beautiful?" she asked him, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Luna could see the playful expression at her sister's face, and she rolled her eyes, 'You need to grow up one day, Tia.'

The Prince did an admirable job of regaining his composure, and let out a breath, "You've always been beautiful, Celestia."

It was the Princess' turn to blush this time, though she composed herself much faster than her friend, "Well, aren't you charming?" she shot back, turning around and with a glow of her horn she returned to her true form in a flash of light.

Prince Taelon managed to smile back at her as the Princess approached him, and put her forelegs around him in a friendly embrace.

Luna noticed as a ripple went through the dreamscape, and she looked around. She knew that something like that meant the nature of the dream was changing, and she found out to what when she looked back to her sister and the Prince.

Celestia's eyes were wide in horror as she held the limp form of Prince Taelon in her hooves, muttering 'no' over and over to herself.

The Princess of the Night felt her heart ache at the sight of her sister in anguish, when suddenly the world around them shattered and became engulfed in darkness.

Gone was the body of the Prince, and Celestia found herself struggling to fly in the empty black space, when suddenly countless lengths of chain erupted from below, and entangled her.

She let out a startled cry as she tried to fly up and away from them, but more shot up and bound her wings.

Looking down, Luna saw what was pulling Celestia down into the inky abyss.

Countless humans hung from the lengths of chains, all bound and wailing, their teeth gnashing. In their own anguish some of them were biting the chains which bound them to the Princess, even as the Sun diarch struggled.

Luna looked on, aghast at the nightmare which Celestia's happy memory devolved into, and then Celestia saw Luna, and their eyes locked onto each others.

What Luna saw was a mix of terror and confusion, but not at the situation that was playing out, but at the revelation that the Night Princess had seen all of this.

At that moment, a chain nose wrapped around her neck, and she was pulled down with the mass of humans into darkness, and then the dreamscape shattered around them.

….

Luna was back into her own body, and she knew that Celestia was awake now as well.

Standing up, she made her way to the hallway, and quickly towards her sister's chambers.

…..

When she arrived, Celestia had already gotten out of her bed, and was adorning herself with her regalia, her back facing the door.

"So….. you saw." The Sun Princess said.

The younger sister was silent, and nodded, "Yes," was her succinct reply.

The following silence seemed to last an eternity, before Luna once again broke it, "How often do you have that dream?" she asked her.

Celestia placed her crown upon her head, still not looking at her sister, "Not as often as I used to."

"Tia…."

Celestia turned to face her, "I already said so, the events which led to the enslavement of humans were all my doing, and as such it is my responsibility," she said, her face one of determination.

"I know what you said," Luna replied, "But why do you not simply command that they be released, surely this council would not be so bold as to ignore a decree by both of us," she reasoned, though the edge from the last time they spoke of this was gone.

The older sister looked once again to the floor, "Slavery is a thorn in the heart of humans and equestrian's alike, and while it is tempting to just pull it free and be rid of it, we could cause more harm than good by doing so."

Luna shook her head, "So you plan to do nothing?" she asked, growing annoyed once more with her sister. "Isn't that what led to this?"

Celestia's wings ruffled at her sister's words, and she looked up to meet her gaze, "Luna," she started. "My original plan was to placate the council with enslaving the humans, and I had wanted to capture Taelon personally so I could keep him safe and perhaps come up with a plan to make things right later on," she said. "Then he…."

"He'd rather die than spend any time as a slave," Luna finished.

Her sister nodded her head, "Yes, and… I realized my mistake the moment he went over the balcony," she said. "And seeing him broken on the ground broke my heart." She was holding back tears as she remembered that night. "I gave up that night and thought my ponies had been corrupted truly and forever due to my short sightedness. I gave up on everything, including my little ponies. I withdrew into myself, and only moved the sun and moon from then on."

Then to Luna's surprise, Celestia smiled, "Giving up hope was my most recent, and hopefully my last, great mistake, for it's something I shouldn't have done. It took time, but the hearts of ponies change, and one idea can become a belief that changes everything. You see, there was a time we had blood sports, and watched the humans fight one another for our entertainment."

Celestia snorted, "I hated it, but every once in a while, I would go to see it, to remind myself of what I had done."

"Then one day, a group of Pegasi started spreading the idea that to watch creatures fight one another for sport, even slaves or animals, was beastly and uncivilized, I don't know if they really cared about humans, but after a few months the movement grew stronger, until even the council had to put it into law, that gladiatorial games, would be banned from then on."

Luna tilted her head curious as to what her sister was getting at.

Celestia's smile widened, "Humans shall be free one day, with or without our help, what I seek to do, is make sure that process is as painless as possible, to make sure that as few ponies and humans get hurt as I possibly can, so that when this thorn is finally pulled, the wound won't bleed so much, so the scar won't be so large."

Luna scowled, but she could see some wisdom in her sister's methods, though that didn't make her happy. "What makes you so sure that ponies are going to abolish slavery on their own?" she asked.

Celestia grabbed a brush with her magic and began to ride her mane of bed head, "Pegasi seem to make natural abolitionists, as most don't see a need for slaves, especially nowadays. Whether through a genuine sense of justice or their own arrogance of superiority, there are large organized groups of them, some even with Unicorn or Earth Pony members, either lobbying for increases of human rights or some form of freedom."

"Unfortunately they face opposition from much wealthier and much more powerful groups, and some of their arguments have merit," she said as she finished brushing her mane.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, growing only more puzzled.

"Slavery is an integrated part of our economic power, we harvest more crops than ever due to the large plantations, as well as the mineral wealth from mining and rock farming," Celestia explained, having finished getting ready for the day, she sat on the floor, to continue her conversation.

"Then there is the question of what compensation the former owners should receive, and where the humans would go, what rights they would be allowed. There are many questions to be asked, and most of the council doesn't care to speak of it."

Luna took a seat opposite of her sister, as she had done some nights ago. "And you still think things would just change by themselves?"

Celestia chuckled, "Not by Magic, if that's what you mean, let's just say that I have a friend or two in the right places to help," she said. "It may have taken me to the banning of the Blood Games to realize things can be made right again, but that doesn't mean I've been resting on my laurels since then."

Luna sighed, somewhat exasperated, likely due to her own exhaustion from the night's events, or perhaps even in part due to relief that her sister seemed to have an actual plan. "Who are they, exactly?" she asked.

"I'll introduce you to them in time," Celestia said, "One is Gallant Knight, he is the current Councilor of the Interior," she said. "Currently the only member of the High Council who believes humans should be free."

"And the other?" Luna inquired, though she was curious with the news that one of the Council maybe apparently honorable.

"Well," Celestia started, "They're the leader of a group of humans and ponies who are acting as a liberation force," she told her.

Luna's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. If the fact that someone on the Council could be considered an ally was a shock, than this was truly a revelation. "You're aiding a rebel faction, in your own kingdom?" she balked.

Celestia look up at the ceiling with a faux look of cluelessness, "Would the correct term for that be High Treason?" she asked.

Luna stared at her, her eyes narrowing, before she sighed. Then the thought hit her, "Tia, if…. I knew where some humans were, that did not have owners, would your friend get them and keep them safe?" she asked.

Celestia tilted her head to the side, "Do you, Luna?" she asked her.

With another sigh, Luna told her older sister everything of the night's events; The Nightmare Moon cult, the caged humans, even when she killed Moon Glow. "But when I sought to lead them out of their cages….. she just recoiled in fear."

"I see," Celestia thought, her playful attitude from earlier, sobered by the news from her sister. "Yes, I'll send them a letter as soon as I can, and they'll keep them safe."

"Thank you Tia," Luna said, glad to have gotten that off of her chest. She stifled a yawn, and blinked a few times.

The Sun Diarch smiled gently to her, "You've had a long night, it seems, would you like me to lower the moon for you this morning?" she asked.

Luna shook her head, "I will not shirk my duties anymore," she said, looking at the clock.

There were a few more minutes before dawn.

"Tia, may I ask you a slightly more personal question?" she asked.

Celestia nodded, "I suppose, it would depend what it is."

"The human Prince, Taelon, what was he to you?" Luna asked, looking closely at her sister's expression.

Celestia looked to the side of the room, as if trying to hide her expression, "You must be referring to the first part of my dream," she said, a gentle chuckle, with maybe a hint of nervousness, echoed from her.

"I was just teasing him, you wouldn't imagine how funny it was at the time, seeing an experienced commander of soldiers like him blush like a school colt."

"Did you love him?" Luna asked, her own expression was like a stone mask.

The mirthful laugh stopped and Celestia looked to the floor, though a sad smile remained. She muttered a soft "Yes," in response.

"Did you….."

"He never knew," Celestia quickly interrupted. "I never told him."

Luna just stared at her sister, and nodded, before standing up, "I'm sorry Celestia," she said. "I'm going to lower the moon now, so you may raise the sun," she said, walking towards the balcony, before stopping in her tracks.

"Tia," she spoke up again, looking over her shoulder at her sister.

Celestia looked up at her.

"Something I noticed from your dream, Prince Taelon, his eyes were two different colors," she mentioned, getting a nod in response from Celestia.

"I recall Twilight Sparkle's human to have similar eyes, could the two of them be related in some way?"

Celestia looked deep in thought for a moment, "I don't know, Taelon never mentioned having any siblings or children, or even being married, but it's possible I suppose."

Luna nodded, and continued to do her royal duty.

Celestia then looked to the floor, remembering when she had asked Taelon about his eyes herself.

…..

"My Eyes?" The Prince asked, looking up from the Equestrian Book he was reading from.

Celestia nodded as she was writing down notes of translating their written languages, "Yes, are they a symbol of your Royalty? Or a sign of some sort?"

Taelon smiled, "I guess you could say they're a sign, you see, to my people, when a child is born with different color eyes, it's an omen, to signify that there will be great change, either for great fortune or great ill," he said. "Seeing as my people have found a new home and good friends," He grinned wide at her, "I'd say my eyes are a sign of the former."

The Prince and Princess shared a happy laugh.

…

Celestia couldn't help but smile to herself, "A sign of change," she said quietly, before getting up and following her sister.

AN: Wow, it has been too long, and I am amazed at how fast this one came to me. It went from a few hundred words to my longest chapter yet in the course of a week.

I think I can confidently say the hiatus is over, and while I can't promise when the next chapter will be out, I can say that it will be focusing once more on Twilight and Chains.

Till next time, I hope you all found something to enjoy in this chapter.


	17. A New Life

**A New Life**

The Sun rose over the small town of Ponyville, basking the town in its warm glow and burning the morning dew into a soft mist which clung to the lawns of the citizenry.

Only a few ponies were up at this time, those who had to start their day early in the morning. The restaurants were beginning to serve breakfast to the early risers, and work was starting up at Sweet Apple Acres.

In the center of the waking town stood Golden Oaks, local library and home to one baby dragon, one Unicorn, and one human.

The last of whom was the first one awake, and in the small kitchenette, cooking a simple breakfast for himself and the other occupants.

Chains smiled as he pulled the last piece of French toast off the stove and added it to the stack on a plate. He brought the plate to the table next to a pot of warmed maple syrup.

At that moment the tea kettle began to whistle, and he grabbed it off the stove as well, turning off the heat and grabbing Twilight's tea cup, he poured in some hot water and placed the kettle back on the stove as he added tea leaves to the cup.

Twilight walked into the kitchen just as he set the cup down at her spot at the table, yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her violet mane a slight mess, "Good morning, Chains," she said, taking a seat, smiling as the smell of the tea and the French toast filled her nostrils.

"Good morning, Mistress," Chains said, giving her a slight bow as Spike dragged himself in after her, being far less awake, but no less drawn by the aroma of breakfast. "Good Morning, Spike," he greeted.

A grumble was all he got in response as the sleepy dragon pulled himself into his seat at the table, and grabbing a fork, he pulled a few pieces of French toast onto a small plate that was set in front of him.

Twilight had also pulled a couple pieces for herself using her magic, and poured a generous amount of syrup on top of it before digging in, just as Chains sat in his own seat and began to eat as well.

Spike, having become invigorated since the first syrup soaked bite, was devouring his own share in the same manner as a lion would a freshly slain gazelle, granted if the lion could use a fork.

This caused both the unicorn and human he shared the home with to laugh light heartedly. "Thank you for making breakfast, Chains," Twilight said, taking another sip of her tea as Chains took the empty plates to the sink.

"You're welcome," he said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back, but then frowned. Getting up, she went to him and nuzzled his side affectionately, which made him smile, and his hand went around her head, caressing her cheek gently, "I mean it," she said. "I really do appreciate everything you do."

Chains looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and turned his attention from the dishes to her, "What's gotten into you?" he asked her. "You don't need to thank me for something I'm happy to do."

"I know," Twilight said, looking away from his gaze. "It's just that…" She struggled to find the words before looking at him again. "I was so distant from you, after what happened with Blue Star. I just want to say, I'm sorry for being so cold those years."

Chains, now fully facing her, knelt down, his hands holding Twilight's face lovingly as he gave her a look of concern. "Mistress….." he started, but when the word caused her face to look more downcast, he corrected himself, "Twilight, I understand what you felt you had to do," he told her.

"Don't fool yourself into believing I thought you didn't care about me anymore," he said, giving her an encouraging smile, which she slowly returned.

She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "Thanks."

They were interrupted by the sounds of exaggerated gagging coming from the table, the culprit being Spike who was smiling as they turned to face him, their faces slightly flushed.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at the juvenile dragon, and used her magic to lift a dishwater soaked sponge from the sink, and throw it into his face, causing him to spit and cough as some of the soapy water had found its way into his mouth.

The human and unicorn laughed and once he stopped spitting, the dragon was laughing to.

…

Twilight and Chains walked down the streets of Ponyville, side by side, smiling to the residence they passed, Twilight giving a wave and saying 'hello' while Chains would give a passing bow.

It had already been a couple of weeks and already, thanks to Pinkie Pie introducing absolutely everypony in town to Twilight, they were warmly accepted as new residents.

Or at least Twilight was anyhow.

Chains for the most part, to his relief, was ignored. The few ponies that did pay him any mind were Twilight's friends, or in some cases, a few of the town's more well to do citizens.

The looks they gave him made him shiver, and though he knew without a doubt that Twilight would never sell him, the prospect that they may try to buy him from her was still unsettling.

For the first week in town, some of the local pegasi gave Twilight the cold shoulder, though Rainbow was quick to set them straight and they too greeted the pair with warm smiles as they headed to Sugar Cube Corner.

They entered the building to see the increasingly familiar Pink Earth Pony behind the counter, setting a box of baked goods in front of a customer, "That'll be three bits," she said, her voice joyful as the pony dug out three gold coins and placed them on the table, before thanking Pinkie and walking out with their purchase.

"Thanks, and come again!" She called after them before she noticed Ponyville's newest residence, who she greeted with a smile, which as always seemed to barely fit on her face. "Hi Twilight, hi Chains," she said.

"Hello Pinkie Pie," Twilight said as Chains gave his own respectful bow. "How is your day going?" she asked.

"Oh you know, taste testing sweets, running the counter, eating cake for breakfast, running my mouth, and doing my best to make everypony I see laugh and smile," she said with a giggle, earning a set of smiles from her friends. "And still a hundred percent success rate," the pink pony boasted with a wide grin of her own.

"So, what can I get for you, Twilight?" Pinkie asked, her ears perking and listening intently.

Nodding, Twilight spoke up in response, "Right, I was coming to see if I could set an order of cupcakes; I'd like to get sixteen for tomorrow. I'm going to see if everypony can come over for a little get together." Twilight's smile was a little hesitant, her inexperience with social gatherings was apparent. "Think that would be alright?" she asked.

Pinkie Pie's smile never faltered for a second, and then she shook her head, "Nope."

Both Chains and Twilight's eyes widened at the unexpected response.

Before either of them could voice a question, Pinkie Pie snorted and laughed, "I'm just kidding, we can get those done lickity split," her bubbly voice rang out. "You two should see the looks on your faces."

The pink pony's laugh lacked any trace of mockery in it, and was only filled with the joy of a quick and harmless prank, and Chains found himself smiling, and Twilight even chuckled, "Alright, heheh, alright, how much will the cupcakes cost?"

Pinkie thought for a moment and her smile seemed to double in size, "Well, we actually have a sale going on, three bits a dozen," she said excitedly. "That's like, four cupcakes a bit; I think those would be some pretty happy bits, each one getting four cupcakes. Just add another bit and that's four more for your sixteen."

Twilight let lose another giggle, "Sounds like a deal, Pinkie Pie," she said, her magic grabbing some bits from her saddle bag and setting them on the counter, "Just let me know when I can pick them up," she said.

Pinkie nodded "Okay, Twilight, I'll make sure you know exactly when they're done."

Twilight smiled, "Thanks Pinkie, I hope I see you tomorrow," she said as she turned away to leave.

"Oh!"

The sudden exclamation from Pinkie made her stop in midstep and turn to look at her.

Pinkie went over the counter, and trotted over to them, "Speaking of get togethers, I was going to zip by the library on my break, but since you're here, I can tell you now," she said, practically bouncing in place. "Rarity stopped by and said that she would like to treat us all to a day at the spa today."

Twilight tilted her head to the side, thinking, and then smiled and nodded, "That sounds like it could be nice, what time does she want to meet us there?"

"In a couple hours, a little after lunch, she always goes there with Fluttershy and she asked me to help her track everypony down," Pinkie answered, "The hard one is going to be finding Rainbow Dash, she's always out and about but I bet I can track her down," she said, winking at Twilight.

This got another giggle from the unicorn, "Well, I wish you happy hunting, and I'll see you later at the spa."

Pinkie nodded and then turned her attention to the quiet human, giving him a wide grin, "Also, I'm glad to see Chainsy can smile, I don't remember him doing that at the party when we first met, so I was a bit worried," She said, walking up to the human, who looked down to her as she closed in on more of his personal space, almost as if she were analyzing him under a more critical eye.

Chains backed up a bit, and Pinkie pushed him no further, "Making ponies happy and smiling is what I'm best at, and I'll be a Parasprite's Auntie if I can't get somepony, or somehuman for that matter, to smile," She said with a grin. "Besides, you should smile more, when friends smile together, they're all that much happier."

The human gave her a soft but shy smile, "You consider me a friend?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked, seeming a little confused. "Twilight's my friend, and you're like her coltfriend, so why can't we be friends?"

Both the unicorn and human blushed lightly, the latter looking about nervously, worried that someone might have overheard.

Seeing their reactions, Pinkie frowned and layed her ears back, "Oh, um….. was it supposed to be a secret?" she asked, a sheepish grin appearing on her face.

"P-pinkie, did you tell anypony?" Twilight asked quietly, feeling a little shaken.

Pinkie bit her lip and her face twisted into one of thought. "I don't think so…. But it's just that, I don't think anypony who's seen you two together would mistake you as anything else, I thought everypony knew."

Twilight, he face still a blush but also full of worry, came closer to Pinkie so she could speak in a softer tone. "Please Pinkie, don't tell anypony, even if you think they know, don't tell them, please?"

Pinkie nodded and began to do a series of motions over herself with her hoof, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she recited, ending her motions by putting a hoof over her left eye. "That's a Pinkie Pie Promise, and I never break a Pinkie Promise," she said with no small amount of pride.

Both Twilight and her human seemed relieved at this, and the unicorn nodded, "Alright, I trust you, thanks Pinkie."

"Hey it's no problem, now you get going and do whatever it is you need to get done, I'll be sure your order gets written down and made fresh for tomorrow," The pink pony said as she bid the two farewell.

….

_Later, at the Spa_

Twilight let out a content sigh as she joined her friends in the communal hot tub after some deep tissue massages. "I'm glad you invited us Rarity, this has been just wonderful," she said, the smile on her face reflecting her words as she looked to her five closest pony friends.

Applejack seemed the most relaxed from the massage, and actually looked a few winks from falling asleep right there in the tub.

Pinkie, her mane somehow remaining poofy, was swimming under the water, her mane acting as a fin as she pretended to be a shark, sneaking up on Rainbow Dash.

"It was no trouble at all, darling. Please, think of it as a way to say sorry to all of you after the way I acted during that whole ticket fiasco," Rarity said as she adjusted the towel around her mane, leaning back against the tub.

"Oh Rarity, we've all already apologized for how we acted last week," Fluttershy said from where she was relaxing, "You didn't need to do all this."

"Really, I insist."

Rainbow was about to throw in her two sense when she jumped, startled by feeling something bite down on her tail. She nearly shot out of the water with a loud "Gyaaa!"

Looking behind her, she saw Pinkie with the prismatic tail in her mouth. The bite wasn't hard, and it didn't hurt, but the blush of embarrassment on Dash's face wasn't covered in the least bit by the steam of the bath.

The group of friends shared a happy laugh, and even though it had been somewhat at her expense, Rainbow Dash laughed as well.

Rarity took the opportunity to change the subject, and she smiled to Twilight, "So, Darling, how would you say you and Chains are adjusting to Ponyville?" she asked her.

Twilight smiled brightly, "Very well, I think," she replied. "I'm not sure how to explain it, but Ponyville seems a lot less….. tense, than Canterlot did."

"Hmm, well if you don't mind me saying so, Darling, you do seem to be smiling much more than when you first got here," Rarity's smile became a little more mischievous. "In fact, you seem positively aglow when you're with him in public," coming closer to Twilight she peered into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind.

The lavender unicorn backed up slightly, "W-what do you mean?"

Giving a slight giggle in response, Rarity pressed the issue, "Come now, Darling, we're all adults here, and friends. We won't tell a soul of what you and Chains do behind closed doors."

Twilight just stared blankly at Rarity, before she realized what her friend was implying. Her eyes went wide and her face was soon aglow with the most brilliant shade of red anypony present had seen, and considering Applejack's brother's coat color, that was saying a lot, though Fluttershy's own blush of embarrassment came in at a close second.

Shaking her head, Twilight sputtered, "N-no, we haven't done that, I mean, not that I wouldn't, if he wanted to… I-I-I mean," she struggled trying to get the right words to form and come out.

Rarity knew she should probably back off of the subject and let her fellow unicorn calm down, but the way she acted was just too much to let be. "Oh? Is there something wrong with the idea, Darling?"

"NO!" she responded, almost too quickly. "I mean…." The words still refused to form right.

"Sure, human genitalia looks strange at first glance, but Chains seemed to be somewhat well…."

Twilight put her forehooves over Rarity's mouth to keep her from talking, her face simply glowing hot as she took the moment of silence to catch her breath and try to calm down from the embarrassing situation. "S-stop, just please stop," she said.

Pinkie and Rainbow were giggling and chuckling respectively, while Applejack was silent she held a knowing smile as she watched the exchange. Fluttershy was trying to disappear under the water of the tub.

Twilight eventually pulled her hooves from Rarity's face, laying her ears back, "Sorry, I just, I mean," she sighed, "I guess Chains and I haven't been very discreet about our relationship, huh?"

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "It was supposed to be a secret?" she asked.

"That's what I said!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow Dash just laughed, "What are you so worried over?" she asked. "Sex with humans would be like sex with any other intelligent creature, heck, I'm sure AJ here has had plenty of fun with those twins."

Applejack shot the rainbow Pegasus a glare, "I can't even begin to say what's wrong with that," she said. "Be like sayin' me n' Big Mac 'have fun.'"

Rainbow just stared blankly at her friend for a few seconds, "Well, do you?"

AJ splashed her with a scowl, earning a giggle from the mare, letting on that she was just poking fun, "The Apple family ain't like that!"

Twilight found herself laughing lightly at the antics of the two athletic rivals, her own embarrassment forgotten for the moment.

Rarity too was laughing, "I'm sorry for the teasing, Twilight, but I do think you and Chains make for a handsome couple."

"It's alright Rarity, I know you didn't mean any harm by it," Twilight said, sighing a bit. "Chains and I just aren't ready for that sort of thing, maybe one day, but not yet."

"That's very mature of you Twilight, no need to rush these things after all," Rarity smiled warmly.

Twilight smiled back, feeling a bit more comfortable that she was surrounded by friends who knew about her secret lover, and didn't judge her for it.

"I'm really lucky to have friends like you," she said, more to herself then her friends.

"Yeah, we know," Rainbow Dash said with a none too modest smile.

Applejack just shook her head, as she climbed out of the tub, "Well, ah better be gettin back to the farm, Apple Buckin season starts tomorrow, and Big Mac hurt himself workin' the other day, so we got to get up early to make up for it."

"Oh my," Fluttershy spoke up, "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"Doc says he'll be fine, but he's not going to be working for this season," Applejack shook herself out to get rid of whatever water was left in her coat. "Ah'll see ya'll later, thanks again for the hospitality, Rarity," she said, making her way out.

"It was no problem at all Applejack, please, take care," Rarity replied, being joined by a chorus of farewells.

….

Chains sat in a corner of the Library, applying new glue to the binding of an old book. He had taken up the practice of book repair some time ago, even with her excessive care of her books, Twilight still wore some of her favorites out pretty fast, and there were a handful of books in the old library that desperately needed it.

Spike was nearby, dusting some shelves as the human diligently did his work.

Both of them were about halfway done with their self appointed tasks when Twilight walked in through the front door, a smile on her face, looking much refreshed, and her coat seemed to glow with a radiance befitting a polished gem.

The human felt as if his breath had been taken away as he saw her, and he could swear that there was nothing more beautiful on the face of the world.

Seeing his dumbfounded expression, Twilight giggled and approached him, giving him a kiss, "I take it that the Spa did a good job?" she laughed.

Chains could only nod before he found his voice, "They worked a miracle, they made the most beautiful mare in the world even more so," he smiled.

Once again that day, Twilight's face broke out in a blush and she smiled bashfully, before nuzzling Chains, "When did you get so romantically bold?" she tease.

His cheeks were slightly pinked as he answered, "I didn't mean for it to sound like a cheesy line from a romance novel."

"It sounded like it came from one of those stories that Rarity keeps checking out," Spike said as he jumped to the floor from the third step of the ladder he was on, approaching the two. "But you do look great Twilight," he said, smiling up at her.

The Unicorn smiled back and gave him an affectionate nuzzle as well. "Thanks Spike."

"So you had a good time with your friends?" Chains asked, setting about finishing the repairs of the book in front of him while he listened.

She nodded, "It was very nice, Rarity paid for us all to get 'the works,' though she called it 'the usual.' We relaxed in the hot tub and talked for a while after that," she said, managing to keep her face from heating up from remembering part of the conversation.

She frowned slightly as she thought of something else about the visit, "Though I guess it'll be a while before I'll see Applejack again, sounds like she's going to be busy this season," she said.

Chains tilted his head and looked up from the book, "Why is that?" he asked.

"Apparently her brother got hurt so they're going to be shorthooved for the harvest this year," Twilight responded as she went to the bookshelf and picked one out to read.

Chains thought for a minute before nodding to himself, "If you would be alright with it, I'd like to go help her," he suggested.

Twilight looked to him with raised eyebrows, "Really?" she asked, getting a nod in response. She too thought for a moment, "Well, I don't see why you couldn't, we can go ask her tomorrow she probably could use the extra help."

Suddenly a look of realization came across her face and she smiled, "Oh, I see, you're looking to talk with the two humans she has working for her," she said.

Chains smiled back, "I guess that's part of it," he said, before turning his attention back to his work, "Thank you, Twilight," he said to her.

'Maybe working there, I can become stronger to keep you safe,' he thought to himself.

…

Around late afternoon the hooded figure of a stallion approached the town of Ponyville, his pace was steady but determined. He stopped only once as he crested a hill outside of town, as he looked over the quiet hamlet, before continuing on his way. He would need to find a hotel.


	18. Hard Word, Training, and Confrontation

**Hard Work, Training and The Confrontation**

The very next day after the spa get together, Chains and Twilight had come to Sweet Apple Acres in the early morning and found Applejack working in the fields along with the twins, Lock and Stock. Applejack bucked a large tree, knocking most of the fruit to the ground, while one of the twins sat up in another tree, picking and tossing apples down to the other, who would catch them and toss them into a nearby basket.

The three of them soon noticed the unicorn and human couple approaching, and stopped their work. Applejack went to meet them with a friendly smile on her face. "Howdy Twi, howdy Chains, there somethin' I can help ya'll with?" she asked.

Twilight returned her smile, as did Chains. "Actually," she started, "Chains wanted to know if he could help you on the farm for a while."

Applejack raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, taking a look at the human. Although he seemed a bit nervous, he nodded. She then noticed how he was dressed. His clothes were less formal than before, and more designed for work. Or at the very least, they seemed more disposable.

Still, Applejack had her doubts about this. "I don't know Twi," she said. "No offense, but Chains doesn't seem the type for hard workin'."

Chains frowned, but Twilight continued. "He asked to do this. Isn't there something he could help with? You said yourself that you would be short-hoofed because of Big Macintosh getting hurt, didn't you?"

Applejack nodded. "That's true, but still…"

It was then that one of the twins spoke up, Lock, if Chains remembered the scars right. "What's the matter AJ?" he asked. "No reason the little guy can't help out if he wants to is there?"

"I suppose not," the orange earth pony relented, before turning back to Twilight and her human. "But another thing is I really can't afford to pay ya'll anything."

Twilight was about to speak but Chains stepped in. "I'm okay with doing this for the sake of hard work," he said.

This earned him a couple of confused looks from both ponies and humans.

Applejack was the first to speak. "Well, far be it from me to deny hard work for the sake of hard work," she replied. She felt there was a different reason for him working, though she wasn't going to push it, and something about how Chains spoke made her think that perhaps she'd have a better time getting answers when Twilight wasn't around.

Chains smiled at her, and nodded. "Thank you, just tell me what to do and I promise I'll get it done," he said.

Applejack sighed, but Chains' apparent dedication to work made her smile none the less. "Alright then, I'll get you started right away, come with me into the barn and we'll get you set," she said as Chains nodded in response as the apple farmer turned to Twilight. "I'll see you later then, Twi, I promise not to work him too hard," she joked.

Twilight chuckled lightly in response though something in her tone told the farmer that she was indeed slightly worried. "Alright, thank you Applejack." She looked to Chains "If you get too tired, don't push yourself, let Applejack know if you're not feeling well."

The human only smiled. "I promise, but I do intend to pull my own weight here, I don't want to be treated special."

The unicorn smiled, and nodded, and hesitantly turned to leave as Applejack also turned to lead Chains back to the barn. She gave the twins a quick look. "Get back to it, we'll be right out to join ya."

The two nodded, and immediately went back to their work, chatting as they picked apples.

At the barn, Applejack looked for a set of work gloves that might fit the human. Though that proved somewhat difficult as Chains was a bit smaller than the humans she usually had around, "So, tell me Partner," she said as she tried finding a smaller pair, feeling somewhat certain that they had a leftover set from when they were first trying to find a pair that fit the twins.

She continued when she noted she had his attention. "What's the real reason you wanted to come work for me?"

Chains fidgeted slightly and looked to the dirt floor of the barn. "Well," he started, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I want to be stronger, so Twilight won't put herself in so much danger to keep me safe," he said.

The orange pony looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but it was replaced with a smile and a chuckle. "Well, hard work will certainly help bulk you up, but I really can't think of dangerous adventures becoming a norm for any of us anytime soon. You sure you want to go through that kind of effort for something that may never happen again?" she asked as she found what she was looking for. Diving her head down in an old box, she pulled out a pair of gloves. "Found them," she announced, tossing them over to the human.

Chains tried them on, and flexed his hands. The gloves were a bit too big for his hands, but they would have to do. As if to answer her question, he nodded as he put them on before making his answer more verbal. "It's unfair to her that I should make her worry, even if it's unlikely to happen, I…." he trailed off, again looking at the floor. "I don't want to see her cry again."

AJ smiled and sighed, shaking her head. "You two certainly are a pair, aren't you?" she laughed lightly. "Well, alright then, Partner, we've burned enough daylight, let's get on out to that orchard and put you through your paces," she said with an exuberant smile, earning one from the human who nodded. Forgetting his melancholy, he followed her back out to the orchard, where the other humans were already working on the next tree.

….

Chains panted heavily as he ran to grab another empty basket to catch more apples in as Lock and Stock tossed them down from the tree.

Applejack had decided to leave this part of the orchard to the three humans while she tended to the next one, and the twins had decided if Chains wanted to get a workout with this, they would have him running with full baskets of apples as often as they could get him to.

When they picked the last ripe apple from the tree, the two hopped down to the ground and smiled at their new co-worker. "Not bad for a first time in the field, huh Chains?" asked Lock, as he reached over to Chains and pulled him close, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

The smaller human only took deep breaths, unable to answer with more than a smile. Stock overturned a couple of empty baskets and sat down on one, inviting the other two to sit with him. The three humans sat down, relaxing a little bit before they would get to the next tree.

"So," Lock spoke up. "You want to get stronger for that Mistress of yours, huh?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice.

Blushing lightly, Chains nodded. "Yes," he answered, having caught his breath.

"Well, physical strength is one thing, but that won't make you any good in a fight," Stock said, looking Chains up and down. "You ever been in a fight, Small Fry?"

Not sure what to make of the nickname the two brothers came to call him, Chains shook his head. "Not really, I mean, I've been attacked before, but…."

"Never much of a fight, I take it," Lock said, standing up, stretching slightly. "Alright then, get on your feet."

The younger human looked up at the standing one, a look of confusion crossing his face, not sure what he meant.

"Come on, you want to get strong you're going to have to learn to do more than lift apples," Lock teased.

"You sure he can handle it Lock?"

Chains started to get a little scared and tensed up some.

Lock noticed this. "Hey, relax, I'm not going to pound you into the ground or anything, I'm just going to show you a few things Stock and I learned while we were at the Quarry," he told him

Slowly, Chains stood up on his feet, and Lock smiled at him. "Alright then, you see, when in a fight, you're going to want your feet to be wide enough apart to give you balance, but not so wide apart that you can't move right," he told him, taking a stance, and waiting till he copied it.

Chains put his feet about shoulder width apart, as Lock showed him, but bringing his fists up, the twins noticed several things wrong.

"Alright, first thing, you want to keep your fists up so you're ready to block your face, but we'll work on that more later," Lock said, holding out a hand open palmed. "Right now, I want you to punch my hand, as hard as you can."

The younger human, hesitating at first, took a limp swing at the presented hand, only to have it glance off the palm pathetically.

"What was that?!" exclaimed his new teacher. "Come on, try again."

Chains did so, this time his fist connected with a soft 'thap' and he smiled, but Lock egged him on. "Come on, you can do better than that. Again!"

Chains swung again, his fist connecting again, not much harder than before.

This time Stock sighed audibly, "Quit pulling your punches. Put your weight behind them and try to punch through his hand."

The smaller human nodded, and did as instructed, and this time his hand connected with a satisfying smack of skin on skin, earning a smirk from the twins and a smile on his own face as he felt the connecting blow.

"Good, now try with your other hand."

They continued like this for close to a half hour, and were again resting and chatting, the twins telling Chains about the fights they got into at the Quarry, either because the taskmasters wouldn't feed them enough and they would have to fight for their food with other slaves, or because of smaller more personal disputes. Either way, they gave him what advice they could think of, before they heard a voice calling from a fair distance away.

"Hey! I ain't paying ya'll to just sit around and chat, am I?" came Applejack's voice. The three turned to see her standing near another mostly empty apple tree.

Grinning, Lock cupped his hands around his mouth and called back. "You aren't paying us at all."

"You two get payed in a roof over your heads and apple pies in your belly!" she shot back.

Not one to give up this game, Lock responded in kind. "That last pie of yours gave my stomach cramps for a week."

Chains couldn't quite see the look on Applejack's face, but her tone seemed to mirror the jovial one his fellow human was giving.

"Thems is fighting words, Lock!" she called back.

Lock and Stock were chuckling to themselves, before he called again. "Alright, fine. We'll get back to work but only if Granny Smith makes the pies."

"Keep talking like that and I'll smash that pie in your face, you Varmint!"

Laughing wholeheartedly, Lock and Stock stood up, as did Chains, who was also chuckling, as they all got back to their work.

Chains continued to chase the apples, making sure they all landed in the basket instead of on the ground.

….

The sun was just setting as Chains exhaustedly made his way back home after his first day of work. A smile was on his face as he opened the door and walked inside the library made home. He was immediately met with the smell of what promised to be a delicious meal, his stomach already calling out to be fed after such a long day.

Turning to enter the kitchen, he smiled when he saw Twilight there, her mane tied back to keep it out of the way as she cooked.

As if sensing him, she turned around smiling, and rushing to him. "Welcome home, Chains," she said, putting her hooves around him in an embrace, as she stretched herself to plant a kiss on his lips, both of which he returned happily.

"Thank you, Twilight," he said, again smelling the dinner. "You cooked tonight?" he asked.

Twilight nodded with a smile. "Of course, it wouldn't be fair to have you cooking after you worked so hard, would it?" she asked, before releasing him from the embrace. "It's done now, if you'd like to have a seat."

Chains nodded, his face a full smile as he sat down resting his tired body in the chair as Twilight made him a plate and placed it in front of him, before making her own. "Spike's not home?" Chains asked, looking around.

Twilight shook her head, as she took her own seat. "No, he'll be in later though, he wanted to spend some time helping Rarity," she said.

Chains nodded, as he took his first bite of the meal, and proceeded to eat.

While Chains himself wouldn't say it aloud, both Twilight and Spike agreed that she was not as good a cook as Chains was. She was far from a terrible chef, but cooking duties almost always fell to Chains, who was happy to do it, as his cooking would make Twilight smile.

But to Chains, especially after the day of work, Twilight's cooking was the best in the world. He ate bite after bite of the simple meal, and shared in small talk with the pony who made it whenever his mouth wasn't full.

"So, you had a good time at the farm?" she asked.

Chains nodded, swallowing another bite. "Yes, we got a lot done, and Applejack said that they would be able to get the harvest done on schedule," he said.

Twilight smiled happily. "I'm glad, it wouldn't do to have them running late." "You're working tomorrow too?" she asked, taking another bite, herself.

He swallowed his food. "Yes," he answered. "She said she could use my help for the rest of the month if I was up for it, and I agreed."

Twilight smiled, though it looked a little sad. "I see, well, it's good that you're helping a friend," she said. She perked up. "Hey, maybe I could help out too," she suggested.

Chains looked a bit shocked at first, but then smiled, "I'd love that Twilight, but who would watch the Library while you're away?"

The librarian pony pouted and grumbled.

Chains sighed and reached over and placed his hand on her withers. "I'd love to have you there, but the Library couldn't stay closed for a month."

She sighed as well, and smiled up at him. "You're right, I guess I'll just have to put up with you being gone for most of the day," she chuckled. "And we'll all have to endure my cooking."

This got a laugh from the human. "Your cooking is great, Twilight, I enjoy it."

Twilight smiled at him, and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. "You'd say that even if it was horrible," she said.

"But it isn't," he argued back with a smile.

Twilight shook her head and laughed. "Well, I guess I'll get lots of practice, but you must be tired, we should get to bed."

Chains nodded, and stood up. "I need to take a shower first, I smell horrible."

The mare smiled, and with a mischievous smirk, she leaned in and sniffed him. He smelled like a mix of earth and sweat. "I don't know, I think it's a good smell for you."

A blush tinted both their cheeks as Chains moved quickly to the shower room, leaving Twilight behind, giggling like a filly.

…..

The next few weeks were full of both work from AJ, and fighting lessons from Lock and Stock when they could fit in a break. The twins had started to teach Chains how to grapple and wrestle, though his smaller size and build didn't do much to his favor in such combat. Applejack came across them once, but only advised them to be careful and not let it take away from their work.

As time went on while working, it was clear that whatever fat there was, was being burned away and replaced with a modest layer of muscle. Twilight was first to comment on it when she gave him a hug and noticed he was a lot firmer than normal, something she said she liked, earning a blush from her favorite human.

The final week of the harvest had started, and by now Chains was able to keep up with the either of the twins, and it was almost as if he had been doing it for his entire life.

Chains was on his way home early, as they had run out of empty baskets, and decided to take this as a chance to empty them. Applejack insisted that they didn't need his help with it and he could go home early. He was certainly not going to argue, and to be honest, he was itching to cook another meal.

A smile on his face and his mind thinking of what he might cook, he almost didn't notice the hooded figure of a stallion standing alongside the road, until he had passed it. It spoke in a familiar voice he had hoped never to hear again.

"Finally doing something befitting your kind, hm?"

His eyes widened, and he whipped around, to come face to face with Blue Star as the unicorn lowered the hood to reveal himself.

The human would have run, were his legs not refusing to budge an inch as the former guard glared into his eyes.

He managed to take a step back, before Blue Star spoke again. "I'm not here to hurt you," he spoke. His posture was relaxed, and though his tone sounded malicious, it didn't seem dishonest.

This gave Chains pause, though he remained on guard, memories of what had nearly happened years ago now fresh in his mind, being tossed against the hallway walls and nearly getting his hands cut off. And this time there wasn't anypony else around.

Trying not to show too much fear, Chains spoke up. "W-what do you want?" he asked.

Blue Star replied. "I want what you want, for Miss Twilight Sparkle to be happy," he said. "That is what you desire, yes?" he asked.

Chains tilted his head, confused. "What are you talking ab—"

The unicorn cut him off. "You care about Miss Sparkle, don't you?" he asked, keeping his distance as he walked around Chains, getting between him and Ponyville while talking. "You want her to get ahead in life, don't you?"

Watching Blue Star's movements, Chains listened. "Wha—"

"You're holding her back," Blue Star snapped, stopping his movements and staring him in the eye. Chains tensed up once more as the words hit him like a fist to the gut.

"She's fond of you, for whatever reasons she has. The mare's been too kind for her own good since the day I first met her, but more likely she thinks of you as a pet to keep around," the former guard continued to speak. "She could be doing so much better if she didn't have you holding her back. A mare like that should be married to a noble stallion and living in luxury, wouldn't you agree?"

Chains almost stumbled backwards. He wanted to shout back that it wasn't true, but when he tried to open his mouth, he just thought back to her entrance exam.

Back when she almost gave up her dreams to be around him.

Blue Star walked up to the human and looked him straight in the eye. "Do what's best for her, and leave. If you want her to live a happier life, she'll have far fewer problems without you around."

Chains looked away from his gaze, and looked to the ground, as the unicorn was silent again, and turned around to leave. "Just disappear, you'll do her and Equestria a favor by getting rid of one more of your kind."

He was right.

Chains was nothing but a burden to Twilight. As detestable as Blue Star was, that didn't change the fact that Twilight would most likely be much happier, and safer without him.

He thought of all the times Twilight held herself back for his sake, or nearly done so. The time she spent teaching him to read could have been better spent studying things herself.

The first time he made her cry… the last time her made her cry.

His heart almost stopped, and his eyes widened, and his hand went to his cheek where he remembered feeling her tears fall on him, over a month ago now, back in the old castle ruins of the Everfree forest.

He had put himself between her and danger and nearly died.

'_What would I have done if you died?!'_

His hand clenched into a fist and his jaw tightened as he glared at the back of Blue Star's head. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ he thought to himself.

"You're wrong."

Blue Star stopped stalk still, the smile he had been hiding on his face slipped away as he turned to look confusedly at the human behind him. "What was that?"

"You're wrong about Twilight, and even if she could do better than me...that certainly isn't you," he said, his anger at the stallion overcoming his fear of him for the moment.

No more words, just actions. While Blue Star was stunned by his words, Chains charged forward in anger at the stallion who would dare try to cause Twilight grief and then swoop in to take advantage of her feelings.

His fist cocked back, he punched forward as he had been practicing to with Lock and Stock for almost a month now, and it felt satisfying as his fist connected with Blue Star's face, and the world seemed to stop as the blue unicorn looked at him with a shocked expression.

Blue Star, however, did not stay stunned for much longer, and his shocked expression contorted to one of anger, as he swung a hoof out at the human, catching him in the rib and sending him back as his horn ignited with power as a ethereal sword formed.

"You insolent little Monkey!" He swung the blade of energy down at the human, who just barely managed to dodge it, only to get tripped up on a stone on the side of the trail.

Falling flat on his back, Chains stared up at Blue Star who was poised to swing the magical blade down at him once more. Reaching desperately for anything, his hand found a thick branch of wood, which he managed to bring up just in time to block the blow.

Blue pulled the blade back and knocked away the branch, moving to stab down. "Just die already!"

Suddenly, a stone flew into the left side of his head, causing him to lose concentration, making his ethereal blade dissipate. He glared in the direction the interruption came from, and froze.

Staring back at him were a pair of cold steel grey eyes, framed by a head of wild unkempt hair and an equally unkempt beard, giving him the visage of a Manticore. The human's lone hand rested on the hilt of a blade, strapped to his side.

The former guard stared at the human disbelievingly. Before him was no cowering slave, or even a rebellious one.

His stance betrayed nothing but calm and resolve. He didn't have any bravado, or cockiness. Blue Star knew that this human could easily match him in combat.

He sneered and backed off from Chains, before beating a hasty retreat.

Chains looked at Bandage after he saw the rock collide with Blue Star's head, and was speechless at his timely arrival. He also noticed the lack of Bandages on the man.

When Blue Star bolted, Chains watched him until he vanished from sight, and groaned, looking down at the ground in disappointment.

He had to be saved again. Despite working so hard and becoming stronger, and even when trying he couldn't best the unicorn.

It all felt useless to him.

He heard footsteps approach, and he looked up to meet the gaze of Bandage, before giving him a weak smile. "That's twice you had to save me now."

Bandage tilted his head. "Why was he attacking you?" he asked.

Chains looked away. "It's a long story," he said.

The older human nodded, and offered his hand to help up the downed human.

Chains took it, and let himself be pulled up as Bandage continued to speak. "At least you gave more of a fight than you did those timber wolves, might be some hope for you yet."

The younger human sighed. "Not that it did much good, I still needed to be saved," he went silent again, before looking at Bandage. "Thanks, again. But why are you even here?"

Bandage shrugged. "I was looking to see a pony who helped me before. I wanted to give her my thanks."

Chains smiled. "I see, do you know their name? I might be able to help you find where they live," he offered.

He was answered with a shake of the head. "No, I know where she lives, but thank you for offering."

Chains nodded, and Bandage looked in the direction that Blue Star had run off in. "Is he likely to come back for you?" he asked.

Chains thought for a moment, and shook his head. "I think he's smart enough to leave after what he tried to do. If he wanted to kill me from the start he could have done it."

"What does he want from you?"

"He wants me out of the way," Chains spoke. "He wants my Mistress, that much I know, and he doesn't seem to like the idea that I, of all creatures, am standing in his way."

"Why stand in his way?" Bandage asked him, looking at him with interest.

Chains was silent for a moment, before answer, "Because he does not love her. That stallion only cares about Twilight as far as what she can do for him." His demeanor became angrier as he spoke of it. "They can hang me for all I care, but that stallion will not use her."

Bandage raised an eyebrow. "You're a confusing sort," he said. "It would seem you are content in your slavery unless you feel your Mistress is at risk. You never thought of living for yourself, or running away?"

"Where would I run to?" asked Chains, giving a skeptical look to his fellow human, before sighing. "I'm not strong like you, I wouldn't survive in the Everfree, and if I left, my Mistress would be sad, and I promised to never make her cry again, and that's something I've broken once already."

There was silence between them, until Chains began to move along the road once more, before turning to Bandage. "Again, thank you, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or cross, but, it's just that I've been trying to get stronger, so I can be of more use to my Mistress, and this has reminded me that I am still weak."

Bandage shook his head. "There is more to strength than muscles, you did a fair job, fighting somepony like that."

Chains nodded. "Thanks, I hope you find your pony friend, and I hope we meet again. Take care."

"And you as well, I'm sure you will get stronger in time," he said, also turning to leave.

The two parted, both with their minds racing.

….

A short time later, Bandage came to a small secluded cottage along the edge of the Everfree Forest.

It was a place he had left quite some time ago, and had been meaning to return to.

There was no activity outside of it, the outside animals either sleeping or away. The tall human strode to the door, as he had done a few times before now. He didn't know why it was so hard to do the next step, but if that scrawny slave could connect his fist with the face of a pony, then he could do the same to a door.

He raised his hand, and knocked firmly on the hardwood door and was answered with a faint 'coming' followed by hoof steps. He looked down, and the door opened to reveal a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

There was a silence between the two of them, before Bandage spoke. "Hello, I wanted to thank you for helping me some time ago." He paused. "And to apologize for leaving without saying a word."

The pegasus, was quiet, still looking like part of her wished to run at the sight of him, but she nodded. "Y-you're welcome, y-you didn't need to come thank me," she said.

Bandage tilted his head. "But I wanted to," he answered.

She gave him a smile, and seemed to calm somewhat. "Do you want to come in?" she asked. "I could make some tea if you want."

The human slowly returned the smile and nodded. "I would be happy to."

…

Chains reached the door to his shared home with Twilight, though he was somewhat wary of his surroundings on the way, worried that Blue Star would try and jump him.

Luckily it seemed the former guard had moved on. Chains hoped he left town completely.

He opened the door and went inside, and saw Twilight reading a book and humming to herself, the door opening and catching her attention. She smiled brightly when she saw him and got up to greet him. "You're home early," she said, stepping closer before she noticed his slightly crestfallen expression. "Is everything alright?" she asked, looking him over.

Chains put on a smile, and nodded. "Yes, just a little tired. Applejack sent me home early, we ran out of empty baskets and she decided we could call it a day," he said.

Before Twilight could ask any more questions, Chains gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How about I cook for all of us again. It's been a while since I was able to, and I don't want to get rusty," he said, moving to the kitchen.

Twilight smiled, and decided to drop the subject, following in after him to help with anything he might need.

As Chains started cooking dinner, part of him felt badly about lying to Twilight about what had happened. But he didn't want her to worry about it. Blue Star wasn't likely to try anything with Twilight around, or where there could be witnesses.

He just hoped he wouldn't see him again for a long time.

…..

"Damn it!" Blue Star slammed his hoof into a tree in anger. Of all the times that human grows a spine," he breathed heavily.

After Blue Star retreated from the two humans he had made his way out of town, and began to think on what had happened.

He had planned to get Twilight Sparkle's slave to leave her on his own. It should have been easy, the spineless human should have just run from there. But he didn't.

Blue Star growled again. He had lost control of himself again, and attacked the human, but that wasn't what troubled him most. It was that new human, the taller one with one arm.

Slaves don't have eyes like that. Not eyes of warriors. What the hell was that?

Blue Star sat on the ground and looked to Ponyville in the distance, his eyes narrowing.

He was going to have to kill the slave, but he couldn't risk being caught doing it. Twilight would be his, but she was fond of him, and the marriage would certainly go smoother if she didn't suspect him of killing her pet human.

Taking a deep breath, Blue Star adjusted his plan. He would watch for now, he would observe. He'll figure out what made Chains so brave against him, he would find out when he was alone most often.

He would learn all he needed to about this filthy mongrel.

And when the time was right, he would confront him again. And Chains will die.

_Edited by Dark Phoenix_


	19. Suraci and the Lonely Grave

**Suraci and the Lonely Grave**

Canterlot was a beautiful place, as many of her citizens would tell you, but this was especially true in the early morning, before it sprung to life with the noises of the day which would drown out the natural ambiance of the mountain. The sun would peek just over the horizon to give the spires of the tallest towers a golden gleam, like massive torches, before it rose higher to bathe the whole of the land in it's light.

Once the sun had risen, Celestia beat her wings gently as she came to land on the balcony, and smiled as she looked over one of her favorite sights to behold. The old city of Canterlot was warming and waking.

"Are you ready, Celestia?" came a voice from the balcony door behind her.

She turned to see Luna, waiting patiently; the younger alicorn's eyes were tired as she had spent the night exploring dreams, getting back into her duty as the protector of the sleeping world.

Celestia nodded, and joined her sister inside, "I am, Luna. I'm sorry to ask you to stay awake for a little longer today, but you should meet the council yourself before we talk more on what to do," she told her.

"I understand that," Luna said as she steeled her expression, her eyes focused on where they were walking. "You wish me to better understand the political situation, and who our enemies are."

"And our allies," Celestia added as the two of them moved into the hall, to the salute of their guards.

They continued to speak in a hush as they moved down the hall of the royal quarters towards the back entrance to the throne room. They trusted their guards, but it was still not something to speak loudly of.

Celestia continued, "As I've said before, ponies have begun to sour at the idea of slavery. Ponies and their sensibilities change over time, even governing officials can change their minds. Not everypony in those council chambers see the humans as creatures to be held under hoof."

As Celestia spoke, she and her sister, and their few guards, walked through the halls, out of the throne room, into the main hall, and turned down another hall towards the easternmost wing. Until at long last they came to a large oak door with brass and gold decorative lining. Celestia looked at it with some weariness as the two council guard ponies, their armor a striking cobalt which marked them as separate from both her and Luna's guards, moved and their horns lit up to open the door for the two princesses, though their guards remained outside with the other two.

The chamber they walked into was round, with a hall leading to it from the door. Arranged in a crescent shape, with a pony's length of distance between them, were five seats, four of which were occupied, the one furthest to the left was empty. While they were all grand the one in the center was fit for a King.

It wouldn't take much of a guess for Luna to assume that this was the Head of Council.

The black unicorn stallion, dressed in near regal finery, looked perhaps no older than Celestia's student, perhaps even a year or so younger. His light blue mane was cut short and combed evenly to both sides as he looked down from his throne, at the two Princesses, his silver eyes holding a fair deal of contempt, though it seemed to be mostly directed at the younger Alicorn. The Head of Council's throne was indeed fit for a King, and the pony sitting atop it held himself with all the arrogance of one, though Luna would note, none of the poise.

It took more than a bit of self control for Luna to not glare back up at him. She would grant Celestia the favor of trying to remain civil in this meeting, as much as this stallion aggravated her just by his presence.

To his immediate left was a unicorn mare, cream coated and well into old age. The long grey mane spoke of years left behind, though her piercing yellow eyes held a miser's guile, and her clothes seemed to be purposely expensive. Luna would be told later by Celestia that this was the Council Pony of Economics, Golden Mane, who oversaw to all the nation's finances, from their income on taxes and tariffs to the payment of all government offices and public works.

Luna looked to the right of the Head of Council, and sitting there was the Council Pony of the Military, Keen Edge, who seemed to lack the weathered features one would expect in such a lofty position, yet he was easily the Head of Council's senior by at least half his years. His tan coat was covered in a rich military uniform, his silver mane tied into a braid which hung over one side of his head, and his pale green eyes looking at the Princesses with some respect at least, his head down in a short bow.

Finally Luna looked at the end of the row on the right, where another mare was seated. She seemed to be about the same age as Keen Edge. Her deep blue eyes smiled, her red mane tied back in a bun. She was the Council Pony of Foreign affairs, who organized dignitaries to go to foreign lands, ensuring their fair treatment and comfort in their travels, and see to the comfort and needs of foreign diplomats. She was Amethyst Star, and though her smile was polite, Luna had difficulty reading her.

The silence in the chamber was broken by the young Head of Council, "I'm sure you have a good reason for calling a meeting so early, Celestia," he spoke in a tired tone as he turned his full attention to the Princess of the Sun. "We are not all in the habit of awaking for the Sun to rise, as you are. Did you wish to announce your acceptance of my offer?"

Celestia returned his tired stare with her own, though her tone seemed relaxed and collected. "I have no intention of accepting that proposal now, or ever. I called this meeting this morning because it's long overdue that the council met and became familiar with my sister Luna." She mentally added 'And I would sooner set Canterlot on fire than agree to something as ludicous as…_ that_.'

She motioned to her sister with a hoof. "She is usually asleep during the day, so I tried to arrange for a time that wouldn't be too inconvenient for anypony. Is your beauty sleep so important to you that you can't wake up early for such an important matter, Suraci?"

Luna noted Keen Edge crack a smirk and possibly almost snort, while Golden Mane put a hoof to her mouth, hiding her amusement a little better. The Moon Princess couldn't see any change in Amethyst's demeanor however. The only pony who was clearly unamused with Celestia's shot at him was Suraci himself.

The Head of Council scoffed, but retook control of himself before looking once more to Luna. He was silent for a moment, as if expecting something, before speaking once more, "I have heard that you had returned to Equestria, and I have heard the legends as well. Your family squabble with Celestia is no concern of mine, so if she sees fit to have you return as a fellow Princess, I have no objections." He held himself high in his seat. "The Council recognizes Princess Luna as a Princess of Equestria," he said, giving a somewhat formal declaration, even if his dismissive tone betraying his apathy to it.

Luna's jaw tensed up and she thought she saw Celestia's wing twitch out of the corner of her eye. This Suraci was certainly pushing his bounds of authority, to think he had such command of things. Luna was not sure how much longer she could tolerate him, but a look from Celestia's eye told her all she needed to know; 'Play along, for now.' she could practically hear her sister say. Luna lowered her head in a bow, but did not kneel. "I thank you and the Council, Lord Suraci."

The Head of Council raised an eyebrow at this, and looked again to Celestia, "Your sister is more humble than you are, Celestia. Perhaps you should follow her example," he said.

Celestia nodded, "I do my best, day to day," she said. She looked to the other council chairs, stopping on the empty one. "Where is Gallant Knight?" she asked.

It was Keen Edge who answered her. "The Council Pony of the Interior was forced to decline this meeting due to his health once more. It seems to be another bad episode," he said. His voice showed just enough concern that Luna could see that Keen Edge at least cared for the health of his colleague, but his voice betrayed nothing more.

Celestia took the news with a frown. "I see. I shall have to inquire into his health later, but if I do not have the chance to see him, please send my regards and tell him I wish for his fast recovery."

Suraci and the rest of the present Council nodded, "We will pass it along if we see him. But if that is all, we have matters to discuss that don't require your input," Suraci said.

The eldest sister nodded, "Of course, I'm sure if you ever need my advice, you'll send for me," she said, looking to Luna and nodding. The two of them turned to leave the chamber, and didn't look back until the doors had closed behind them.

Their guards followed them back into the hallways of the Royal Quarters. When they reached Luna's room, Celestia spoke up, "We should speak a little more before you go to bed for the day," she said.

Luna nodded, and the two Princesses looked to their respective guards and dismissed them before entering the Night Princess's sanctum.

…

"That stallion is the most arrogant, pompous, self important…" Luna fumed as she paced, trying to find more words that would fit the Head of Council, who acted so smug upon his throne, treating the Alicorn sisters as little more than children.

"He has a way of overstepping his bounds and getting under my skin as well," Celestia said as she sat down on a floor cushion. "He thinks his position puts him above you and I, and I'm sad to say a century ago he would have practically been right."

"I've met foreign Emperors who acted with more humility than that… that, Suraci!" Celestia's own annoyance seeped into her voice, though she was keeping more calm than her sister.

"And you!" Luna turned and pointed her hoof at her sister. "You let him sit there and act the despot, letting him rule over the laws passed through Equestria every day and believe he can command when the Sun and Moon rise and fall!"

Celestia only nodded, her eyes closed, "I hate to say it, but for the time being, he is very important to what I have planned. And if it's going to work, he needs to stay arrogant," she said.

Luna paused at this, her outrage quelled for the moment by her curiosity and confusion. "What do you mean? Surely he is only an obstacle, and one that should be removed as soon as possible," she said.

When Celestia opened her eyes again they locked with Luna's and seemed to shine with resolve. "He is a fool. With twice the ambition of any of his forebears with less than half the talent. He provides an obstacle, yes, but it is one that will be brushed aside in time, and when that happens, both he and the title of Head of Council will be gone. He is the last of his line, there will not be another."

At first, Luna did not understand what Celestia meant, but it did not take long for her to understand the implications, "You mean to have him killed." She looked at her sister wide eyed and aghast.

Celestia nodded. "Only when the time is right. And that won't be for some time," she said. Her grim features brightened a bit and she smiled to Luna, "But it'll be sooner than I originally planned, now that you're back with me," she said.

Luna tilted her head and gave her sister a sideways glance. "You don't mean to have me kill him in your stead. Do you?"

The older sister shook her head "No, no, but my original plan didn't take your return into account, I can move things a bit faster now. Especially if you accept my idea for what you can do to help," she said.

"What exactly do you mean for me to do?" asked Luna.

"I'm going to introduce you to the leader of the Human Liberation Front, I think you'll like her. And then, I want you to give them advice, and moral support," Celestia explained.

Luna stood there, gawking at her sister. "Giving open support to a rebel faction?"

"The only one who knows about me helping is the leader herself, I've asked her to keep my involvement secret," Celestia smiled to her sister, "All her fellows know is that she has a friend in Canterlot that gives her information, but that can only go so far in keeping their hopes up."

Luna narrowed her eyes at Celestia, "Why do you continue to cling to secrecy?" she asked. "Why not tell them yourself that the ruler of Equestria herself is trying to help them?"

Celestia's smile faltered and she looked down, biting her lip. "Because otherwise, history may mistake me for a liberator, which I have no right to being called. And if I told them the whole truth, they would never trust me to help them."

The younger sister sighed, "Very well then, but, I'm not sure I can act as their secret supporter..."

"No," Celestia cut her off, "That wasn't my intention. You just returned to Equestria recently. Too recently for them to believe that you've been their 'Friend in Canterlot' all this time. However, you can be a mutual acquaintance, and fellow supporter of Human Liberation, I'm positive their resolve will be redoubled once Equestria's redeemed Princess is there to help.

"Besides," Celestia smiled again. "They probably already heard of you saving those humans from the Nightmare Cultists. It would make sense to them that you're an abolitionist."

Looking down, Luna could only nod. What her sister was saying made sense. "But what exactly would I be doing there, besides showing them moral support?"

Celestia stood up and made her way to the door, "Mostly help give them direction, and give them reason to trust ponies. While the Liberation is made up of both humans and ponies fighting for the right of freedom for humans, I fear the humans still eye us with suspicion as a whole." Celestia seemed to desire a quick end to the conversation. "Which is understandable, but the more ponies they see as their friends, the easier it will be for them to trust us when they are indeed free."

Stopping at the door, Celestia looked back to Luna, "We'll discuss more of this after you've rested, until then, please consider all I've told you. I cannot make you do this, but I believe you can be a much needed beacon of hope for the future of Humans and Ponies working together."

As Celestia left she said "Sleep well, Luna." And the door closed behind her.

Luna sighed and cast a tired glance at the door "You continue to only tell me half of what I wish to know, and leave before I can ask more questions." With that she made her way to her bed, removing the least comfortable parts of her regalia before sliding into the soft mattress and drifting off to her own dreams. Before she let her tiredness take her, she muttered "I wish you would trust me more, Tia."

On the other side of the door, Celestia looked down at her hooves, a small smile playing at her lips. "You'll do wonderful, Luna, I know you will, much better than I ever could," her voice was just barely above a whisper, and there was nopony around who could overhear. Shaking her mane, she strode down the hall, intending on finding a servant to inform everypony that the Day Court was going to be postponed today.

She needed to visit a place that she should have gone to long ago.

…

Within the wilderness on the edge of Equestrian land, there stood the crumbling ruins of a society long since spirited away from it. These old buildings had once belonged to the humans who had come to Equestria, and have been fighting an ever losing battle against the wild weather which was present in uninhabited places of the Pony Lands ever since they were made empty.

Wind and rain had worn the once strong structures down. Nearby, however, newer, more temporary structures had been raised. A cluster of tents and a campfire, protected by the elements with a lean-to, to keep their occupants warm at night.

Within her red tent, sat a mint green unicorn as she poured over what she and her fellow anthropologists had recovered. Though, there was very little that could be deciphered. Wall murals had been nearly washed away by the rain, and there was not a single book or even an old scroll to be found.

Most would have considered it a pointless venture, to look through the ruins, which were hundreds of years old. But this was a particularly stubborn mare. She believes it was this very same stubborn streak that is, at least in part, responsible for the Princess Celestia to have not only given her permission, but a Royal Decree to discover as much as she could from these ruins.

The unicorn stifled a yawn as she looked up and saw that the candle she had been working by was nearly melted away. The night had gone and the sun was up outside. She leaned back and stretched her hooves to her sides, letting some of her muscles stretch.

Looking back to the work table, she caught glance of the photo of her marefriend, which made her smile. The cream coated earth mare with the blue and pink mane would sigh at her and herd her toward the bed, and tell her to get some sleep.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to one of the most unique things they found in their searches. A very old bronze shield, small enough to be classified as a buckler for an average sized human, the most interesting part of it was the writing it had indented in a circle pattern.

Normally it would be no problem to read it, for her especially. Some anthropologists would take up learning the nearly extinct written language of the humans as a hobby at best, and only the most serious understood it well enough to read from memory.

But this mare was a great exception. She understood the language inside and out, even its most complex compositions. There were likely more fingers on the average human's hand than there were ponies as knowledgeable on the written human language as she was.

The problem was not in understanding the words, it was making them out through the moss green color of the aged bronze. And doing it by candle light was no help.

But through half the night she was nearly done translating, and she silently asked her marefriend to forgive her, wherever she may be, for not going to bed just yet.

She looked carefully with tired eyes as she translated the last character, and smiled lightly as she read the finished phrase.

It read out, _'Crafted In Honor of the Future King, Taelon Bluedawn 'Ponyfriend.' May His Reign Last as Long as this Shield.'_

The mare grinned. This was certainly a find. She wondered how many more weapons and armor were engraved with important histories. She set the shield aside finally, and stood up from her seat. Her eyes glanced towards her coffee pot, and noted that it was quite empty.

Sighing, she admitted defeat, and looked again to the photo of her marefriend, "Well Bonny," she said to nopony in particular. "Looks like you win," With that she went over and blew out the candle, and grabbed the empty coffee pot in her magic. She went out of her tent to set it near the campfire for any of her waking fellow archaeologists and anthropologists who may wish to brew their own 'elixir of life.'

She glanced out again at the silent ruins they were camped next to. The day would be spent sifting through whatever rubble they hadn't already, carefully putting aside anything that looked like it had a picture or writing on it. If they were lucky it would be in good enough condition to read.

Until then, this graveyard of a long lost culture was quiet, and it made her excited to see what mysteries they would unearth. Her plans were cut off by another yawn, and she could swear she heard 'Bonny' scolding her.

With a chuckle she made her way back to her tent, and closed the flap behind her, crawling to the cot going to sleep, muttering "Your Lyra will be home before you know it, Bon Bon."

…

Celestia walked down the forest path, one she remembered well, but hadn't visited in nearly 300 years. The local wildlife was beginning to quiet as she neared her destination.

Her thoughts were muddled and her heart pounded in her chest like a hammer, trying to break a hole through her chest so it may escape.

She stopped in her tracks, and took a deep breath, before entering a clearing.

One would not notice at first glance, but the clearing was a perfect circle, with perfectly short but healthy green grass that barely measured halfway up Celestia's white hoof. There were no trails to this clearing; the forest surrounding it seemed to be shut away, in fact.

Celestia's gaze slowly came to rest upon a simple stone with no other markings.

She felt herself choke up, and part of her wished to flee this place, shame washing over her as her muscles tensed. Despite its enchanting peaceful calm, this place brought to her mind so many bad memories. She walked closer to the stone, and stopped as she looked down at it, a dozen flowers of various types lay there, untouched by time.

She knelt by the stone, and for a time the only sound was her steady breathing.

"I see my enchantments are still in place," she said to no one in particular, as if she was trying to break the ice on an awkward meet up.

There was no one to answer her, save the soft gentle breeze that passed through the clearing.

She sighed, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit," she said, but quickly shook her head. "No… that's not what I should apologize for. I'm sorry for even showing up. I have the least right of anypony to visit your grave."

Silence was again her answer.

"I… don't dare ask for you to forgive me, but please, once this has all been fixed, when humans are free and they can live with ponies in harmony, please, forgive my little ponies for the horrors I allowed them to commit. I can not ask you to forgive me, but please, please forgive my little ponies."

Tears formed in the corners of Celestia's eyes. "I wish I weren't such a coward in those days, I wish those humans hadn't killed that one pony. I wish the council didn't react so extremely." Her eyes clenched closed as she put her head down to the ground in front of the grave, covering her face with her hooves. "I wish I had the courage to tell you how I truly felt about you all those years ago. I loved you. I admired you and wished myself everything you were. Strong, brave, confident… I'm still a coward." Tears spilled out from behind her hooves.

"Since losing Luna, I've done nothing but make mistake after mistake, too afraid to take responsibility and seek easier alternatives to placate my ponies," She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hoof.

"But… I have Luna back now, and with her help, things can be made right again. Humans can be free. And we can make sure this never happens again." She was holding back more tears. "So please, please do not hate ponykind, for my mistakes."

She took a few moments to calm down in the silence of the clearing, and it was many moments before she could speak again, this time with a gentle, though forced smile. "I… I wonder where you are. Ponies believe in the Golden Fields and Endless Sky. Some even believe in an Eternal Dream. Do Humans have an equivalent? Is it the same place? Does it exist at all?" She got quiet and looked down sadly. "I'll never find out. Places like that aren't made for ponies like me. Not liars and cowards. Not ponies who dared consider the title 'Humanfriend.'"

She stood up at long last, and looked sadly once more at the lonely stone. "Taelon, I'll return once more, I promise. I will return only once more, to tell you that humans are free and safe. I hope then you can rest in peace, and I will ensure that this little clearing enjoys eternal spring, and remains hidden from anypony who may wander into these woods. For all the grief I caused you, it is not nearly enough to make up for it, but it is the best I can do now."

Tears staining her cheeks, she lowered her head. "Goodbye Taelon."

With those parting words, she left the enchanted clearing behind, exactly the way it was before she arrived.


End file.
